Rising Phoenix
by OutProud94
Summary: Six months after the Cullens left in New Moon, Bella has begun healing but after a fight with Jacob she runs into Jane and Alec in the forest. When she wakes up she is in the Volturi Castle, she is made an offer she cannot refuse. Join them and she can seek her own revenge against the Cullens when she feels ready. She may even find her unexpected mate along the way. Femslash!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or White Oleander**

* * *

**Preface**

"The phoenix must burn to emerge."  
― Janet Fitch, _White Oleander _

This one simple quote sums up my story perfectly.

It took my burning for me to become the creature I am today.

Burning from the abandonment of my first love.

Burning from the abandonment of my best friend.

Burning from the bite of my maker.

Burning from the days of change.

When I woke from my change I was my phoenix.

A beautiful creature born from fire.

I was who I was always meant to be.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first chapter of my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – BPOV**

"Come on Bells you can do better than this" Jacob laughed from next to me and I joined in with his laughing. We were sat in his bedroom playing on his video games. Well Jake was trying to teach me to play them but I was as clumsy as an avatar in a game as I was in real life.

"I'm trying Jake, not my fault this game is impossible" and I playfully shoved him in the shoulder as hard as I could because of his wolf strength and he still barely moved, even then I knew he had purposefully moved to make me feel better.

"Bella ten year old kids have completed this game" His laugh became louder as he found my struggles increasingly hilarious. And although I was laughing with him at first, where his laughing grew stronger mine grew weaker. I was quickly becoming tired of the teasing. Ever since the Cullens left me six months ago my temper was becoming shorter and I found myself defensive whenever I was mocked or teased. Deep down I knew Jake did not mean any harm and was just being his usual playful self but I couldn't help but snap.

"Jake it isn't that funny!" I shouted angrily at him and he sobered himself straight away.

"All right, sorry. Jeez Bella calm down. I was just playing with you" He whined and went into a sulk next to me. I instantly felt bad for snapping at him.

"Sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you were joking, I just, you know I've been defensive since they left. But I am better at controlling it around you" I looked at his face as he absorbed my apology and he eventually let out his big grin.

"It's okay Bells, I know you didn't mean it" I thought he was going to leave it there but he scooted towards me until our sides were pretty much touching and he put his arm around my shoulders. Internally I groaned, I knew where he was going and I was getting tired of it. Ever since Edward left me Jake had been pushing for me and him to0 date but I didn't feel like that for him and every time I rejected him I hoped he would take the hint. But he was persistent and would try again a few days later.

"Look why don't we go out tomorrow night? We can go get something to eat and then watch a movie, maybe that will make you feel better, you know getting out there again" He suggested lowly.

"Jake I've told you multiple times before. No. It's just not gonna happen between us. I don't like you that way and I only want to be your friend. Why can't you accept that?" I exclaimed and stood up from the bed so that there was space between us. His face darkened and became angry as he jumped up and stood in front of me.

"Well why not Bella?! Who was there for you when your leeches left you? Who made you smile again? Who did you just say made you feel less defensive? Why can you not just give me a chance?! Why are you still waiting for your blood sucker to come back for you?!" He bellowed at me.

"Yes Jake you did all that for me and I am grateful but I can't make myself have feelings for you! You do make me less defensive because you're my best friend who I thought would understand and I can tell you about the Cullens completely because you know what they are. Not because I have feelings for you" I screamed back at him. "Besides why would I want feelings for you when you could imprint on someone else one day huh? Why would I want to set myself up for another heart break? And I gave up waiting for him a long time ago Jake, just because I am over him doesn't mean that I want another relationship" Jacob began shaking and I was getting scared that he'd phase. So I stormed out of his bedroom and when I was leaving the front door I heard Jake shout one last thing to me.

"Don't come back here Bella! Our friendship is done!"

When I heard those words I began running home. Jacob had driven me here on his bike and from the look and sound of things I wasn't getting a ride home tonight. When I had crossed back into Forks I let go of my tears. I had just lost my best friend because I didn't return his feelings. I had no one to lean on any more and no one I could talk to properly. Granted Angela was always telling me I could tell her anything and I had a feeling I could but I couldn't tell her about vampires and werewolves or anything supernatural. She would either think I've gone insane, like the rest of the school which makes no sense considering I was talking and acting normal again, or she might believe me and ask questions before probably becoming paranoid. So no I would never tell her.

I looked around at my surroundings and saw the trees thinning up ahead, _thank god I'm almost home_ I thought happily. It was about another ten minutes walk to my house but still not too far. Glancing at my watch I noticed it was now ten thirty, I had been walking for almost an hour. _Taking longer than usual_ I mentally told myself. It was now dark and it was getting hard to see too far ahead, suddenly my foot caught on a tree root and I was sent crashing to the ground.

"OW FUCK" I shouted as I collided with the ground and hit my knee on a rock. I lay for about a minute in shock before I pushed myself up and stood, I wiped as much of the dirt from my clothes as possible before I carried on walking, a limp now on my right leg as my knee throbbed. I had taken about five steps when two figures appeared in front of me, causing me to jump back and almost fall again. I looked to the two people that had almost given me a heart attack and when I saw their faces my blood froze with fear.

There was a boy, with dark brown hair that was quite long, I guessed that if it was brushed straight it would fall to cover his eyes, however he had it brushed in a way that it remained out of his face. He was about 5'0 in height so he was smaller than myself. His lips were not thick but not thin either. The girl stood next to him was shorter than he was and had blonde hair. They appeared to be twins and I found myself captivated by her angelic features. She seemed to have been sculpted by a master artist. They both wore black robes and most of her face was hidden from me. Another matching feature between the two was their red, almost glowing eyes. They were vampires. And they stuck with the traditional diet.

The girl had a glare fixated on me and I was growing uncomfortable under it. They boy spoke to me first.

"You are Isabella Swan" He stated more than questioned and I nodded. He smirked then looked to the girl who seemed to be glaring harder and colder at me. She turned to the boy and had it not been for my time with the Cullens I would have thought they were just looking to each other, thankfully I recognised that they were actually having a conversation that I couldn't hear. When they focused their attention back to me again the boy was the one that glared this time. I looked back to the girl and saw her talking too fast for me to catch into a phone. When she hung up she sent me a vicious smile that surprisingly didn't scare me but calmed me.

"Congratulations, you get to come with us instead of dying today" and I felt something hit the back of my head then darkness encompassed me.

* * *

When I woke up I was on alert. This was not my room! The room I was in had stone walls that were more than intimidating to me. One window was above the single bed I was lying in, providing the only form of light from the moon outside. The room itself was bare, the bed was the only furniture and there were no decorations anywhere. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stretched as I stood up. As soon as I was stood a wave of dizziness washed over me and it was then that I became aware of a pounding in my head. The small wooded door was flung open and I jumped to face it. In the entry way stood a male vampire. He looked to be 6'7" tall with a muscular body and he appeared to have a slightly olive complexion which looked strange with his chalky pallor. His black hair was short and cropped. He had the dark red eyes of a human-feeding vampire. His robes were light grey but still every bit as formal as the ones worn by the two vampires in the forest. Before I could ask him where I was his deep, masculine voice spoke to me.

"You are to come with me" it was fairly obvious to say that I was petrified of his appearance, he looked bigger than Emmett so I nodded and walked over to him. When I reached him he took hold of my left arm, I didn't understand why I wasn't planning on running from him, he'd reach me before I took ten steps, I had no idea where I was and I doubt I'd be able to find the exit of this place.

He remained silent while he took me to wherever he was taking me and his eyes stayed facing in front of him. We came to a stop outside a huge double door. The door was medieval looking and was probably centuries old. The vampire that had hold of me turned to the vampires stood on either side of the doors and they pushed them open.

As the doors opened I felt my heart rate increase as my fear did. What was going to happen to me and where was I? These questions and ones similar clouded my thoughts making my nervousness build. The room that was revealed was like the rest of this castle, stone walled and large. However this room had velvet red decorations adorning the walls with a large V in the centre of each. In the middle of the V's were a coat of arms. At the far of the room steps lead up to a platform. On the platform were three grand, golden thrones and each one was occupied by three faces I had seen before. I suddenly realised where I was and who these people were. The throne on the left was occupied by a lean man with shoulder length pale blonde hair, on his face he wore a scowl. The throne on the right had a man with long dark brown, almost black hair. He had the broadest shoulders of the three vampires on the thrones. His face seemed uninterested and deeply sad, until he looked to me then something made him smile ever so slightly. Finally the throne in the centre was further forward than the other two, the man who was sat in this throne had a creepy smile on his face, his black hair was swept behind his shoulders and he was leaner than the blonde. All three of them carried a milky film over their eyes and their skin look papery and chalky. The man in the centre rose when the vampire escorting me brought me to the middle of the room.

"Ahhh thank you for retrieving our guest Felix" He spoke excitedly but still held authority. Felix nodded and moved to stand along the edges of the room. Taking a look around I noticed there was a large number of vampires in the room. I counted ten not including the three leaders. Amongst the ten were the two vampires that caught me in the forest, the blonde girl was still glaring at me and it hurt me which shocked me and confused me. _Why do I care if she glares at me?_ The man who had spoken then addressed me.

"Now you my dear have caught my interest. I had sent my two best guards out to _dispose_ of you and yet it seems that their talents would not work against you. When my dear Jane told me of that I knew that I had to meet you and see it for myself. May I?" And I caught on that he had asked to take my hand. _I knew they were going to kill me_ I congratulated myself on figuring it out then stopped myself when I remembered what I had figured out. I gave him my hand and when he touched it he closed his eyes and as the moments passed I grew uncomfortable with waiting for him to do something. Finally he let go of my hand and let out what I can only describe as a mix between a laugh and a squeal.

"I found absolutely nothing. How delightful, her mind is blank to me. A human able to thwart our gifts" And the gasps came from every vampire here. I sent him a puzzled look and he became aware that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Sorry my dear, you see like your Edward Cullen" I stiffened at mention of the Cullens but he continued "I can read thoughts, but unlike young Edward I see every thought you have ever had as long as I am touching you. And like I suspect was the case with Edward I cannot see inside your head. Alec and Jane, who I sent to dispose of you also found their talents ineffective. Alec takes away your senses and Jane creates unimaginable pain" my eyes widened in shock. Edward had always told me he couldn't read my mind because I was his mate. But it turned out that there were other vampire powers that couldn't work on me.

"Judging from your reaction it is not something you are consciously in control of. Now my dear I have seen you in the mind of another who wished for you to be killed for what you know, which is our usual practice, she also wanted the Cullens punished for allowing you to know of our existence. However given your talent I would like to extend an invitation to you, join our guard and we will obviously turn you. But before you answer tell me exactly how you came to know the Cullens and why they seemed to leave you after so fiercely defending you from other vampires"

I began the long story and by the end of it Aro gave me an added incentive to join his guard.

"We will not punish the Cullens for revealing themselves to you. Instead if you join my guard I will allow you to decide what happens to them and should you decide they are in need of punishment you will be allowed to exact it yourself. Now will you join us my dear?" I noticed Jane was now stood behind me and I knew she would either kill me or turn me.

The longer I considered the offer the more it appealed to me. I wanted to be a vampire. I wanted revenge against the Cullens.

I nodded my head and the second I had I felt sharp teeth pierce the soft flesh of my neck and then the venom began burning as it flowed through my veins. Jane sealed the wound and I barely felt hands moving me as the flames coursing through me got worse. Time seemed to slow down as I became consumed by the flames, I tried to withhold my screams but I couldn't say if I was successful or not.

* * *

_**Three days later**_

I was listening as my heart rate became slower and slower. The beats weaker. Eventually my heart gave its final sickening thump and stopped. Never would it beat again. I opened my eyes for the first time in my new life and was stunned by what I could see. Every detail and crack no matter how small in the ceiling above me. Every speck of dust floating lazily in the air. When I went to move my limbs so that I was standing I moved far too quickly than what I was used to. I could smell every scent in the building. From the smell of the old stones, to the damp earth below and the smell of those around me.

Turning I realized I was still in the throne room and the guards who were there when I arrived were stood watching me. Breathing in again one scent seemed to called to me. I knew it wasn't my blood lust when every person around me was a vampire. No it was something else. That smell practically turned my body itself without my conscious control, and when I turned to face it, I was met with the most beautiful and breath-taking sight. This person was someone that I wanted to know everything about, I wanted to run to them and hold them. I wanted to be near them and never leave. I don't understand why I feel the way I do, but I don't believe I have the strength to fight or stop these feelings even if I really wanted to. I wouldn't say I was in love with this person because I that is ridiculous but I knew I could if they would allow me the chance. This person could quite possibly become my world.

* * *

**AN: Well I hope you liked what you read, please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't**


	3. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT AN: Here is chapter 2, I feel I should mention three things that are important.  
The first is that I aged Jane to 16 so it's not as creepy.  
The second is that I am keeping her as seen in the movies not as described in the books.  
The third is that I made the mating kind of like imprinting, it is an instant connection but is only felt by vampires. Hence why Bella only feels it when turned. But unlike imprinting you don't fall in love straight away. Finally it is a very instinctual, hence why what happens in this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga at all, SM does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – BPOV  
**

Jane. When my eyes connected with her dark rose red ones I felt an electrical surge travel through my entire body. I allowed my gaze to take in every inch of her. Her blonde hair was tied back into a tight, neat bun and I wondered what she would look like with her hair cascading around her face freely. Her lips were a dark crimson red, plump and soft looking, what would they feel like against my own? Her petite body was hidden beneath her heavy black robes. How I wish I could find out what lies under them. But I didn't need to see her to know that every inch of her would be perfect. My mind could not see her as anything but the perfect, dark angel she was. Her tiny feet were encased in back heels giving her a few more inches in height, though she was still tiny looking. I lifted my gaze back to her angelic, feminine face and let our eyes connect again. In her eyes I knew I would always get lost, they were so enchanting and consuming to me. Drawing me into them and trapping me there. I saw her lips suddenly spread into a small, unsure smile. Was she feeling this pull as well?

A gasp resonated through the large stone room from the other vampires present when Jane smiled and I wondered why. Her smile was the most beautiful sight in existence and they seemed frightened by it. I on the other hand was hypnotised by it. I found my face mirroring her own as I sent her a small, shy smile in return. The connection between us was broken as a high pitched, excited, squealing laughter sounded loudly. Jane seemed flustered as she looked away from me. _No angel look back to me _I screamed at her from my mind. I turned to face the man who had stolen her attention from me.

Aro was gleefully flickering his eyes between both of us and I couldn't help but wonder what had him so happy. He finally settled his piercing gaze on me and clasped his hand together in front of his face.

"Ahhh Isabella your new immortality suits you perfectly. You were surely destined for this life." He spoke airily as he beckoned me forward and I moved gracefully until I was stood on the step below him. His long fingers grasped my right hand in both of his and I knew he was attempting to see inside my mind again. I watched with rapt attention as his eyes fluttered shut in concentration and after a few moments he released his hold on my hand and let out a childish laugh.

"Still nothing from her. It is astounding" And he reached out a hand and caressed my face, as he did so a low, threatening growl came from the side of us and I saw Jane baring her teeth and her deadly gaze on me and Aro. Her gift was not being used however and Aro removed his hand and blurred his way over to Jane.

"My precious child I'm sorry if I upset you" He took her hand and when his eyes closed I knew he was seeing into her mind. How I wish I could see what was inside her dark mind. What terrifying thoughts were lurking in their, how many sadistic secrets did she possess? Aro's voice once again broke me from my longing thoughts of Jane.

"Ahhh it is true then. Marcus was correct about the two of you, oh my Jane I am so pleased for you I was beginning to wonder if you would ever find your amore destinato and now she is here and she is perfetto" Aro took her hand and led her over to me where he placed her hand in mine and as soon as our skin touched I felt a pleasant shock that caused me entire being to tingle pleasurably.

"Now Jane dear take our new addition to hunt, she must surely be uncomfortably thirsty after awakening, then see to it that she is taught everything she needs to know about our dear coven. And Heidi find Isabella some robes to wear" I felt a tug on my arm and saw Jane pulling me towards the large grand doors. I eagerly followed her wishing to be as close as possible to this magnificent creature. I felt the burning in my throat growing and began rubbing it with my spare hand in an attempt to soothe it in some way. Jane looked back to me and her eyes were shining in amusement at my actions and then her rich, alluring voice spoke to me with a gentle tone I had not heard from her before.

"That won't help ease the burn. But don't worry we'll find you someone to drink from and it'll be numbed in no time" she offered a friendly smile to me and I gave her one in return. I wasn't sure what my feelings for her were becoming, they were coming to me so fast that I had to wonder what they meant and if she returned them. 

* * *

Jane had brought me to the narrow streets of a city not too far from the city we were just in and there were very few people given that it was well past midnight by now. But that didn't mean there wasn't some still lurking about. Their scents were filling my nostrils and I found myself fighting to remain in place, my body thrumming with the need to follow the scents to the delicious sources. I heard their beating, pulsing hearts and longed to feel the blood they were pumping flow into my burning throat. But I remained rooted to my spot next to Jane.

Jane was sending me a confused look and I desperately wanted to know how I could ease her confusion.

"Isabella just let go of your control and let your instincts guide you" with her permission I did exactly what she told me. My nose found the scent that was the most enticing and delicious smelling, once it was located my powerful legs were chasing after it as fast as they could. Once I spotted the man that would be my meal I stopped and fell into what I assumed was my hunting crouch. Lithely I allowed myself to crawl on my hands and feet towards the man, when I was a few feet away he seemed to spot me from the corner of his eyes and before he could question what I was doing or scream I had launched myself at him and in seconds he was struggling beneath me as I took a final inhale of his mouth watering scent. I licked my venom coated teeth before plunging them into the pulsating artery in his throat, instant relief washed through me as his ambrosial blood pooled into my mouth and throat, the flames in them dying as I continued to quench the painful thirst.

In minutes he was completely drained and I pushed myself off of him and into a standing position. I heard a clapping coming from behind me and turned to growl at whoever had interrupted but stopped in my tracks when I saw my dark angel stood leaning against the building at the end of the street, her pale skin glowing in the light coming from the street light. And her desirable lips curled in a sadistic smile. I noticed that blood had trickled from the corner of her lips and was coating them. She looked like death and I felt my want for her increasing the longer I looked at her. I sped over to her and grabbed her flawless face between my strong hands. Looking into her now glowing crimson eyes for a minute longer I slowly lowered my head until I was level with her own, our unnecessary breathes caressing each others faces and I flicked my tongue out and licked at the blood that had leaked from her mouth. My tongue catching her lips occasionally. I felt her eyes watching me and opened my own eyes that I didn't remember shutting, our eyes once again locking. While maintaining our eye contact I continued to softly lap at the dried blood until it was gone from her face, I left the blood that was on her lips in place. I went to pull my head away from hers but was stopped when Jane's hands tangled in my hair and began pulling my face back down to hers. She stopped when our faces were centimetres apart and she whispered.

"You missed some" Before she connected our lips together, gently we moulded our lips together and I felt complete. Softly I massaged her lips with mine and she returned the favour. There was no fight for dominance, no competition just a soft push and pull. I could taste the blood from her but I mainly just tasted her unique taste. After what seemed like hours but was actually just a few minutes we both pulled away and before she could step away I encircled her waist with my arms, wanting her close to me. She had a look of utter happiness that I am sure was mirrored on my own. She placed her right hand against my chest, where my heart would have been beating if I was still human and I leant down to rest my forehead against hers. She rubbed hers against mine and I pulled her tighter to me, her small body now almost flushed against my taller one. I felt as though nothing could pull me from this moment.

"Isabella" Jane softly whispered and I pulled my forehead from hers to look into those beautiful eyes again. What I saw in them saddened me, she looked so unsure and frightened. Did she not want what just happened? Was she only caught up in the moment? I felt my fear of rejection come flooding back, memories of my abandonment in the forest clouding my mind. Only this time the pain was a thousand times worse. I lowered my gaze to the floor and released Jane from my hold.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" She asked me worriedly and I just shook my head not wanting to answer her.

"Isabella, I don't regret what just happened" Had she just read my thought or something?

"I just didn't want us to rush this and I was scared that I had pressured you, you and _Cullen _mayhave been broken up for six months but before he left he was everything you wanted" She spat his name as though it tasted vile for her to speak and I laughed before turning to face her again.

"Jane I was the one that started what just happened" And I heard her musical laugh as she nodded in agreement.

"That's true but still you don't regret what we just did?" Jane sounded so insecure and I felt my heart melt, how could I regret the one thing that has made me feel complete happiness and made me feel whole? Although we had only known each other for four days, three of which I was screaming in agony as I was going through my change, my entire being was drawn to Jane and I knew that I would fall in love with her if I embraced this pull to her. Being around her seemed natural and necessary to me.

"Jane I could never regret that. I want you so much, I don't know why but everything about you calls to me" she chuckled at me before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Mmmmm" she sighed and continued "That's the mate bond Isabella. It pulls me towards you too" I stood rigid in shock. So this is what I should have been feeling for Edward? He lied to me? My mind was going crazy while trying to make sense of everything it was taking in. I can't believe he would do that. My want to kill him multiplied and I vowed I would get my revenge one day. He knowingly played with my emotions and he knew he'd leave me eventually. Did I even want Jane as a mate? _Yes_ my mind answered with no hesitation. The more I thought of Jane and I being mates the more I fell in love with the idea and a smile was spreading across my face. My muscles relaxed and when they did Jane looked up at me, she took in my smiling face and her own broke out.

"So you're okay with us being mates?" I kissed her again chastely, barely a peck.

"More than okay" And she launched herself into my arms before pulling me into a passionate and heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around her again as her legs wrapped themselves around my waist. Her tongue lashed against my bottom lip demanding entrance that I did not hesitate to give her. A feral moan escaped me as her tongue met mine and they began wrestling for control of this kiss. I ran forwards and pinned Jane's back against the wall behind her. We continued our heated make out session until I felt one of her hands escape my hair and trail down towards my breasts. Before her hand could reach its intended destination I pulled away.

"Jane stop" And she immediately ceased all her movements. "Jane, I don't want to rush this with you" And she began unwinding herself from my body, she planted her feet back on the ground and then smiled as she spoke.

"Then we won't rush this, we will take it at whatever pace you feel comfortable with" And I felt so happy that she wouldn't push me for anything "But I would very much like to call you mine only"

"I am yours Jane, only yours"

"And I am yours Isabella" we kissed again, though this time with a promise.

* * *

**AN: Well the mate bond works quite fast here, don't worry they aren't in love or jumping into bed. Those things happen in later chapters. Please leave some reviews so I know what you think of it. Leave compliments or criticisms I would love either as long as you aren't damning me to hell, then I'd be a little offended.**  
**From OutProud94**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is chapter 3, this is quite a long chapter and is really only Isabella's training with the Volturi, it leads to her first mission.**  
**To those who want the Cullens to come in I feel I should mention that they will not be in the story until Chapter 10 so I apologise that there is quite a wait for them yet. I didn't want to rush to that point straight away, I wanted her to have fallen in love with Jane and vice versa before bringing them in.**

**Disclaimer: I really, honestly do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - BPOV**

When Jane and I returned to the Volturi castle I was unsure of what to do. I wanted to be as close to Jane as possible but at the same time I worried about if she would allow me. Did she want it known that we were mates or did she want what was forming between us to be kept hidden? Then while I was still debating what to do in my mind I felt a tiny hand fit itself in mine, and it fit perfectly. I turned my head to the right and sent Jane a warm smile as I wrapped my hand around hers. Jane smiled back to me and she continued to lead me wherever she felt I needed to be taken.

"Jane where are we going?" I asked her inquisitively.

"I am taking you on a tour of the castle, then I will sit and explain our laws to you. After that we will be going to the training room where you'll begin learning combat and seeing if your gift can be expanded on. Thankfully it is 2am so that will give us the full day before you need to hunt again tonight" She rounded off and I couldn't help but ask her about something she had mentioned.

"My gift?" And she chuckled softly.

"What, you didn't think you could stop our gifts without having your own did you?" I realised that the question was rhetorical but I answered anyway.

"I assumed I was just defective in my mind" I shrugged.

"Isabella you are not defective!" She sounded so strongly with her opinion that I didn't dare tell her I disagreed with her. So as a way of deflecting the conversation I took it back to the previous conversation.

"So what do you mean expand my gift? And what is my gift?"

"Nice deflection. Your gift we are all assuming is a shield that surrounds your mind. We are wondering if this can be either made to protect others or perhaps take a physical form" I was pondering over what she had just said and if I'm being honest it sounded logical that I had a shield protecting my mind and when I thought of it now being enhanced I began to think it could be true. Carlisle had often said that a person's strongest features were multiplied when they became a vampire and if I had a shield strong enough to deflect vampire gifts as a human then surely it must be stronger now that I was a vampire.

We walked in silence the rest of the way and when we stopped again we were in what seemed to be an entrance hall.

"This is the public entrance. This is where Heidi brings in humans when she has been sent _fishing_. The rest of us very rarely use this entrance but we do sometimes stand in here and act as though we are part of the tour she brings them on. Heidi brings in humans from nearby cities using her beauty. She tells them we are either hiring people and tell them to relocate here and that on their induction day they are to bring their families if they have one. Or she tells them she is giving away free tours of this historical castle. Thankfully due to her looks and charms people always fall for it. Aro, Marcus and Caius never do their own hunting, and if they have any left overs after they and the wives have finished they are given to the guard as treats or sometimes turned if Aro deems them capable of having an ability. Like with you"

I probably should have been horrified. I mean they brought families here to die together and they seemed so blasé about it. But I wasn't. I was intrigued and curious about it all. I wanted to experience it. When I was human the thought of all of this and what the Volturi did would have had me running scared but now I couldn't wait to be a part of it. Especially now I had Jane. She clearly had no issues with any of it and if she approved of this life then I would welcome it with open arms.

Jane led me from the grand entrance hall and walked me down another narrow hallway. We stopped outside familiar grand doors.

"This is the throne room which you have already seen, whenever we are to be sent on a mission we are called here. Some days you will be assigned to this room as a guard. If you are you will find yourself stood in there with the kings all day. During that time you will make sure none of the humans try and leave the room if Heidi brings some in. You will witness any rulings from vampires with complaints, if other guards bring back trouble makers or law breakers you may be asked to take care of them if that is what the kings rule. It is one of the easier tasks but if no one is brought in it is easily the most dull" she explained to me, sounding more than bored with the topic. Then she took my hand in hers again and we were walking further along the corridor again.

The next room we arrived at Jane opened the door and motioned for me to enter and when I did I stopped at what I saw. The room was by far the largest I had seen and was completely bare. However it was not empty. Felix was currently wrestling with a vampire I had seen but not caught the name of, like Felix has an olive tint to his skin and a chalky pallor. His eyes are burgundy in colour due to his diet on human blood. He has long black hair that reaches his shoulders. It was difficult to say how tall he was because he was currently pinned to the ground by Felix but I could easily see he was above 6 feet. He was also clearly not as muscular as Felix and was quite lean.

The two men stopped their fighting when Jane pulled me further into the room. Felix broke out into an eager grin as did the man stood next to him.

"Already time to leave her with us Jane?" The vampire I didn't know asked with a deep voice though not as deep as I remembered Felix's to be. Leave me with them? Why was I being left with them? I don't want to leave Jane, I looked to Jane in puzzlement.

"No Demetri. I am giving Isabella a tour, it will still be a while before I bring her back here and trust me when I leave her with you, you better behave yourselves otherwise you will be answering to me. Am I understood gentlemen?"

"Of course Jane. You know we just like having newbies to train, it gives us an excuse to not sit in the throne room all day" Demetri, as I now had a name for him, answered Jane and Felix nodded his head in agreement.

"Isabella this is our training room. It is where you will be taught the basics of how to fight later today. Felix and Demetri will be the ones instructing you until they think you are ready. Then other members of our guard will begin to teach you. In here is also where we will work to expand your shield. Every guard is expected to participate in regular training so we are always prepared to leave on a mission. Any way time to continue with our tour" Jane took my hand and pulled me from the room.

After an hour Jane had shown me every room in the castle, she had shown me my room which was large. I had a king sized bed, walk in wardrobe, clothes that Alice would be very proud of, a desk and laptop. Even en suite bathroom that gave me a large bath tub that I could swim in and a shower with multiple jets and shower heads. The only things my room needed were decorations to brighten it up which I would get piece by piece over time. I was in no rush to finish the room, it would give me something to do over the years.

Jane now had me sat down next to her on a two seater love seat in one of the countless libraries within the castle and was explaining the laws. The Cullens had only told me there were two laws but I was now finding out that there were more than that, sure most meant keeping the vampire world hidden but there were other laws that were not about that.

"When hunting you must be inconspicuous, choose victims that are unlikely to be missed, homeless people, runaways and those sorts. The remains are to be disposed of and territory often changed to avoid to many missing people in one area. Immortal children are forbidden to be created. These are children that are turned into vampires, they are incapable of self-control and so a threat of exposure if they are created it is punishable by death to both child and the creator along with any involved in hiding or creating the child. Children of the Moon are to be exterminated on sight. These are werewolves and yes they exist. They are controlled by the moon and are rabid, uncontrollable creatures, they transfer their condition by biting a human like we do, they are our natural enemies. Caius was almost killed by one a few centuries ago, ever since we have been hunting them to near extinction" this law confused me, Jacob was not controlled by the moon. He could phase whenever he wanted to, unless really angry, and he could control himself when he was a wolf. I didn't know whether to tell Jane about the pack because if this got back to Caius he could have guards sent to wipe out La Push, however Jacob had told me we were no longer friends and all because I didn't want him the way he wanted me. As for the rest of the pack I knew they didn't like me, they made it perfectly clear that they only tolerated me because of Jake and because I knew their secret. If they saw me now I knew they'd kill me so why should I protect them?

"Jane I've met a pack of werewolves and they can phase into their wolf form any time they wish. Plus they are in control when a wolf and they protect humans they don't hunt them. In fact they protect humans from vampires. I had just left their land after arguing with one of them the night you came for me" I saw Jane's face shift from emotions. At first their was shock, then there was confusion, then worry, followed by panic and finally anger.

"You know a pack of werewolves?! Why did you not tell the Cullens? They would have been able to take them out" She was seething with anger.

"Well yes I know them my ex-best friend turned into one, but to them its genetic whenever vampires are in the are the gene is triggered according to their legends. And the Cullens have known about them for over fifty years. They have a treaty with them, they don't bite a human or hunt on their lands and the pack do not attack or expose them"

"Isabella we have to tell Aro, Caius and Marcus about this!" Jane demanded and I sighed before nodding.

"Can we do it after we've finished here?" I wanted to put it off and I think Jane knew but she sent me a small nod and carried on with her lesson.

"We do not bare false witness against another vampire or coven. Hunting is forbidden in Volterra, that is the city we are in now. No vampire is to hunt here because it is our town that we protect, hense why Heidi lures in people from other cities and why I took you to a different city to hunt last night. Attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight by a human. Any creator is responsible for their newborn and is expected to teach them of the laws before they can be released on their own. If a creator allows a newborn hunt to hunt conspicuously, then the penalty is death to the newborn and creator. Even if the newborn is unaware of the laws, they are still to be punished by death. That is why I am currently sat teaching you all of this, I created you therefore you are my responsibility. Well that and you need to know the laws to enforce them. Our interaction with humans is not to draw attention. If a human becomes aware of our existence then they are expected to deal with the human by either make the human into one of us or silence that human permanently. The Cullens broke that law but we fixed their, no offence, mess. Hopefully one day we will be able to punish their ignorance of the law and for hurting you".

When I was human I would have found it difficult to take in all of this new information at once but now that I was a vampire it was surprisingly easy to remember all of it.

"Okay now we need to inform Aro of these strange werewolf friends of yours"

"They aren't my friends, only one of them was but our friendship ended the night you found me"

"Why?" Jane sounded so cute when she was curious.

"He loved me romantically, my love for him was platonic. He got angry with me because I kept turning him down and he told me our friendship was over when I was leaving his house that night" I was reluctant to admit it but a small part of me felt bad that I was telling Jane all of this and was about to tell the Volturi leaders. I heard Jane growl next to me and raised my eyebrow at her questioningly.

"You are mine not his"

"I know Jane. Come on don't you have something you want Aro to know?" It was rhetorical and Jane knew, so she jumped up and we were on our way to see Aro and the other two.

* * *

"Fascinating. How I wish I could see these apparent werewolves in your mind Isabella. It would prove enlightening. The Cullens have been very naughty it seems. I want this investigated as soon as possible. Jane take Isabella to begin her training. I want her able to fight within six months, I also want you working with her on her shielding. By the end of the time given I want you, Isabella, Felix and Santiago to be on your way to Forks, I am afraid Alec is currently dealing with what we believe is an untrained and unsupervised newborn in Scotland. Once in Forks you will see this wolf pack for yourselves. Do not engage in combat unless attacked. If what Isabella says in correct then they are capable of killing us. Gather information on their size, strength, speed, numbers, and land area. Once you have this information you are to report back to me"

"Yes Aro" Jane bowed her head and then pretty much dragged me out of the room and to the training room.

"Come on Isabella, you've got to be able to fight better than this" Felix taunted me and charged me once again. We had been fighting for over five hours now and although I could now last over twenty minutes with him, that was mostly due to being able to avoid his attacks not because I could land hits on him. The first two hours had been spent showing me basic blocks and hits, I picked them up easily but had trouble putting them into a fight.

When he charged me this time I side stepped around him to the right and actually manage to land a side kick to his back sending him crashing into the far wall. I mentally cheered myself for, at last, hitting him.

He recovered easily and smiled at me.

"Now your getting it"

After a few more hours I was managing to win some fights against Felix and Demetri which was making me very happy. They had gotten me to give in to my instincts when fighting and I was landing hits frequently because of it. My moves were precise and practised still enabling me to actually inflict damage.

When Jane returned at midnight I was grateful. My throat was burning again and I wanted time to recover from my training. My arms, legs and probably my face as well were covered in spider web looking cracks from the hits the guys had delivered. When Jane took in the sight of them her eyes darkened before I heard the two responsible drop to their knees and begin screaming.

Jane was showing her gift off perfectly. She seemed to relish in their pain and she looked beyond beautiful as she smiled sadistically at the two guards. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. Although the sight of her inflicting this level of pain was amazing to me, they hadn't done anything really to deserve it. Thanks to them I was now a capable fighter already, I wasn't the best by any means but I could still hold my own. Felix was huge and I could take him most of the time now, so I was confident I could take newborns and even Emmett now.

"Jane they were doing their job and I'm fine. They meant no harm" I was soft and careful as I spoke to her. She looked at my face, looking for any sign that I was lying to her. She seemed satisfied as she released them and I took her hand this time, leading her from the room before she changed her mind and went to torture the guys again.

* * *

_**Six months later**_

Over the last six months I had improved with my fighting greatly thanks to the vigorous and demanding training regime I was under. Aro had made it clear that he wanted me mission ready by the approaching Friday, we were now on Thursday. As well as my combat training I had been working with my shield. I had learnt to expand it to cover others and was working on creating a physical shield. I could shield myself with the physical shield but I hadn't been able to push it onto others yet. Aro had even ordered the others to train me to control my thirst. He'd have humans brought into the training room and at first I found myself unable to resist them when I was thirsty and I caught their scents. My punishment for each failure was a beating from Felix and Santiago. After three months of being put through this for a few hours a day I had learnt to resist the humans and Aro upped the temptation by having them bleed in front of me.

Until four weeks ago I repeatedly failed to resist the free flowing blood but operant conditioning kicked in and I stopped the unwanted behaviour due to the punishment, and now because I was producing wanted behaviour Aro was giving me and Jane time alone with less training, we had gotten to know each other very well. I had told Jane everything about my life and she had been telling me of her human life and the adventures she'd had working for Aro.

"Isabella you are making marvellous progress in such a small amount of time it would seem" Aro's wispy voice called out as he entered the training room. I turned from the bleeding human and nodded in thanks. I hadn't hunted for twelve days now and because I am still newborn my throat was burning. I had been surrounded by bleeding humans while I trained and Caius had forbidden my hunting until further notice to push my control to its limits. My eyes were coal black and dark purple bruises had formed under them.

"Thank you Aro" I said through clenched teeth. But I relaxed when I saw my devious, dark angel enter behind him. Jane had been in a constant bad mood ever since Caius had given me my ban on hunting and she had refused to be around my training, not wanting to see me in this much pain and not be able to stop it.

"Isabella I believe that your training for the day is over. It is now 11pm, you are to leave at 9am sharp tomorrow morning for Forks. Therefore I have had Caius relieve you of your hunting ban and Jane here will escort you on a hunt. Be back before you have to leave. This human here will tide you over to ensure you are able to make it out of Volterra without hunting" and then he glided from the room.

Turning to the still bleeding human I wasted no time in running over to him, ripping him for Demetri's arms and sinking my teeth into his neck. _Finally_ I thought to myself in relief.

Once Jane and I were out of Volterra and in a city to the north of it I set off in my hunt, eager to find someone to relieve me of my still burning throat. My legs carried me at inhuman speed through the open streets and as I picked up on a mouth watering scent I followed it.

About 5 streets from where I was when I caught the scent I jumped onto the roof of the building to my right. From this height I spotted the person who the delicious scent belonged to. A woman in her late twenties was sat in the doorway of an office block taking shelter for the night. She had tanned skin, dark eyes and flowing black hair. She was quite beautiful. Her clothes however were over-worn and dirt clung to them. She was homeless. _Perfect_ and a malicious grin curled on my lips. I leapt across the building tops, letting my primal nature take control of my actions. I dropped to the ground to the side of the building she was taking shelter at and then let myself walk into her view. She seemed startled by my appearance before she became fearful.

"Please, please don't report me. I have nowhere to go" she begged me and I put a sympathetic look on my face and reached out my hand towards her.

"I'm not here to report you, I saw you lying here and I couldn't help but want to come to your aid. Come with me and I promise to make everything okay" I put on my most sincere voice and the woman fell for every word I spoke. She reached out her hand and grasped mine. I pulled her to her feet and began leading her towards where I heard Jane waiting for me. As we approached the alleyway the woman began to become uneasy and to soothe her I spoke.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay, my friend is waiting here for us, she doesn't like being out in the street on her own. Anyone could come by and take her" once again my words settled this woman's nerves and when we stepped far enough into the alley I turned her around so that she was looking at me. When she looked into my eyes I closed the gap between us and plunged my razor like teeth into her tempting neck. She tried to struggle but stopped when Jane induced pain towards her. I took hold of her waist with one hand and her head with my other to keep her in place. The pain caused her heart rate to pick up and her sweet blood pumped into my mouth faster.

When she was drained I let her drop to the floor and Jane stepped out from the shadows. Moving towards her I crushed my lips to hers when I reached her. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she moaned as she wrapped her tongue around my invading one. After a couple of minutes she pulled away from me and smiled. She picked up the body and dumped it in the large bin. I pulled my lighter from my pocket and threw it inside. The whole bin went up in flames destroying the body and rubbish inside.

"Come on Isabella let's find you another drink" And I saw my Jane stood with her hood covering her head and a gloved hand outstretched to me. I made my way to her and we raced to find someone else to satiate my thirst.

* * *

**AN: Okay I know it seems out of character for her to have spilled the tribe's secret but come on, I would have too if my supposed best friend betrayed me. I can be quite spiteful when provoked.  
_Please, please, please leave me some reviews!_**  
**Next Chapter: Isabella, Jane, Felix and Santiago head to Forks for their fact finding mission. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay well here is Chapter 4 of the tale. Thank you so much to those who have left reviews they really do encourage me to keep going with posting new chapters.  
An especially big thank you to AnFri, your reviews are lovely to read and the fact that you have reviewed each chapter really makes me smile so thank you. And when it comes to the pack situation I have something different in mind, don't worry about Leah.  
Also at times Jane may seem a little out of character from what you'd expect but to me finding your other half would make any one happy and calmer. Only with Isabella though.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – BPOV  
**

Jane, myself, Felix and Santiago were all sat on one of the Volturi's private planes heading for an airport just outside Seattle where there wouldn't be anyone to see us and we could slip through the city and into Forks undetected by the humans. I was sitting next to Jane who had her head leaning on my shoulder and a content smile gracing her lips. My arm was over her shoulders and pulling her further into me _' Hmm, so perfect_' I thought happily to from us the guys were sat unmoving, watching Jane as she cuddled up to me. They seemed unsure of what to do and I decided to make them even more uncomfortable. I lowered my own head onto Jane's and placed a tender kiss to the top if her head before I nuzzled my head against her hair.

As I breathed in the scent of Jane's silky hair and the apple shampoo that she used I felt and heard Jane begin to purr with contentment and I whispered delicately into her hair.

"Jane, you are purring you know" And she stopped herself straight away and the three men across from us were restraining their laughing. I gave them a harsh scowl and so did Jane, their held in laughs stopped and I smugly wrapped my arm around Jane's shoulders and pulled her into me again.

Santiago cleared his throat and the rest of us fixed our eyes on him.

"What is our plan for when we land?"

Jane sighed irritated, sat herself upright and pulled herself from my side. She did however make sure that her her left hand was lying on top of my right when I pulled it from around her shoulders.

"Our plan is to make our way to Forks. When we land it will be 7pm, we have a car waiting for us at the airport. We drive through the city and into Forks. Aro has set us up with a small home on the edge of the forest were no humans go so we won't have to worry about being discovered. He said that he believes the home is far enough away from where Isabella says the wolves land is and so they won't stray to it and leave their land unprotected. Or at least not in very large numbers. We are to then track the forest and find their land. Once found we conduct a perimeter check and see how big the territory is. Then we have to see these wolves and take note of their size, their strength and their speed. And of course their numbers. But Aro has ordered us not to engage in any fight unless we absolutely need to"

"But isn't it the purpose of these wolves to kill vampires?" Felix asked

"Yes" Jane replied

"So won't a fight be inevitable?" Felix questioned

"Yes" Jane gave the same answer with her apathetic tone again.

"Awesome!" Felix exclaimed excited and Santiago sounded his agreement. _They're centuries old but still act like children _I laughed mentally at my thoughts.

I turned my hand palm up and grasped Jane's hand in mine, entwining our fingers together, making small circles with my thumb at the base of hers. I knew that confronting the wolves would be difficult and there was a chance one of us could get hurt but I understood why Aro wanted us to observe them first and collect information on them. To Aro knowledge was power and gave an advantage. We would learn everything we could and then relay the data to the kings. This meant they could send in the best suited vampires to take care of the pack if they thought necessary, the wolves would know nothing about the fighters and powers the Volturi had at their disposal.

I was aptly surprised that I wasn't more bothered that the Volturi were more than likely going to exterminate the La Push pack and possibly the reservation as a way of ensuring the death of the gene that enables them to shift.

These people would more than likely kill me and they would try to hurt my Jane so to me it was justified. That and really I couldn't care after Jake refused to accept friendship only from me.

I hoped I did get the chance to kick Jacob's pushy, needy, clingy, stupid ass before we left to go back to Volterra.

* * *

Ever since becoming a vampire I began to understand the Cullens love of driving in fast cars at top speed. It was exhilarating to watch everything blur as you passed it and satisfying to know you could more than likely out run the car. Jane and I were sat in the back of the Porsche Panamera Turbo, Santiago was driving and Felix was occupying the front passenger seat. We were heading for forks and I don't know why but the closer we came to forks the deeper my sense of fear and unease grew. The strength of the feeling growing in a negative correlation. The smaller the distance until forks the bigger the feelings got. I wish I knew why but I just knew something bad was going to happen. I began praying to any deity or gods out there that I was proven wrong. Over the past month I had become friends with the inner guards, they had all worked with me and accepted me. I didn't want anything to happen to Felix or Santiago. And Jane, we had our instant connection from our mate bond. We had been taking our developing relationship so slowly to truly form our bond. Jane had not pushed me for anything and I was definitely falling in love with her. So if anything happened to her while we were here I'd be devastated.

Jane seemed to be picking up on my worry as she started to stroke my arm and pull me across into her lap. When I was seated she enveloped my waist protectively, letting me relax at her embrace she softly whispered into my ear as though not to worry me further.

"My Isabella we will be fine. Do not forget that Felix and Santiago are the strongest vampires known in existence. They are stronger than any newborns and I doubt your wolves have even gone up against those. Not to mention that if they have they have certainly never gone against vampires that are trained in combat. And as for me I have my gift that will allow me to incapacitate their best fighters, the strongest, the fastest and the leader. If any do get close enough I am easily an able fighter. You will be more than capable of defending yourself, especially with your shield stopping them from actually touching you. But I promise if worst come to worst we can seek shelter in the trees where they wont be able to reach us or even the ocean. So relax my darling, we will gather what Aro wants us to and be gone from the area in no time" when she ended her whispered pep talk I was put at ease by her words and she placed a passionate kiss to my always eager lips, that although lasted mere seconds, still left me in bliss and dazed. She laughed gently when she noticed my awestruck expression.

"Relax Isa, we'll all be perfectly okay, we can take any dirty mutt in a fight" Felix sounded from the front seat, absolute confidence in himself. Almost cocky. I smiled at his nickname for me, at first I'd hated it but after hearing it from him non stop for six months it had grown on me and I'd begun to love that Felix liked me enough to give me a nickname which I had noticed he did not have for even a handful of the guards.

"Okay Fe" I retorted cheekily knowing he detested it whenever I called him that. He found it entirely to feminine for quote "the strongest and most masculine vampire". Fe visibly grimaced in his seat and Santiago and Jane snickered.

"_Fe's_ right Isabella, we can handle anything these mutts can give us" Santiago teased and all us burst into laughter besides Fe. I didn't have to Jasper to know he was getting way beyond angry. I was proven correct.

"Santiago if you call me that ever again you will be in ashes before your tiny incompetent brain can even register what you have said or even find your pathetic humour laughable!" Felix shouted with such a rage I could swear I felt the car shaking at the volume of his bellow.

We all sat dumbstruck by Felix's outburst. Then from above us a huge clap of thunder sounded and the heavens opened releasing a mass down pour of heavy rain that sounded like bullets as it bounced of the car windows. Nice to see that Forks hasn't changed in the months I've been gone

"Well guys, welcome to Forks" I introduced with heavy sarcastic cheer.

* * *

We came to the supposed cottage, which was in fact a small, stone structured mansion, and we carried our bags inside. I glanced down at the watch on my right wrist and saw that the time was 7:30pm '_not too bad, we've made good time_' I wasn't too shocked though with how Santiago drove us here.

"Isabella, my dark little vampire, time to go wolf spotting" Jane called with a put on sugary sweetness to her voice. Blurring down the stairs at vampire speed I came to a halt in front of my blonde haired angel and laughed while I brushed a strand of her beautiful hair from her face.

"You do realise that I am taller than you so if anything you are the 'dark little vampire"

"I may be smaller but I am certainly older than you are so I technically have more right to call you little" She teased back. I loved how we easily fell into our banter.

"True, how old are you again grandma?" She snorted at that comment.

"You know damn well I am 1206 years old!" She was putting on a fake anger with me and I was loving every second of it. When Jane was angry or acting angry my desire for her increased ten fold. I was fighting with myself not to kiss her right there. So as a way of distracting myself I continued our game.

"Oh wow, you are so beyond cradle robbing! Pervert! I don't think I should even be with someone older than any of my known relatives. You know no ancestor finding website could even trace my family tree back to your days!" which was true. Not the not being with Jane but the ancestor finder.

Jane's jaw dropped open and I began laughing in victory. I finally left Jane speechless! This was the first banter game I had won against her and we'd have over ten a day.

I backed out the door and Felix and Santiago followed each laughing along with me. I saw Jane snap out of her stupor and begin catching up to us with a fire in her eyes I knew too well. She wanted to get even with me. I laughed harder as I began racing ahead.

"Keep running! Because when I catch you I swear I will get you back for that comment!" She growled playfully and I just ran faster, knowing full well Jane would get me eventually and I didn't even care a little bit.

* * *

When Jane had caught me she proceeded to tickling me until I gave in and apologised to her. This escalated into a small make out session between us until Santiago came and reminded us of our job.

I had been paired with Felix to prevent Jane and myself from becoming sidetracked. Felix and I had been tasked with lapping the perimeter of La Push while Jane and Santiago ran the forest of Forks to see if wolves were out or not. We didn't step foot into La Push and neither did Jane and Santiago, we'd need to know more before we attempted that.

Felix and I didn't speak but I could see him carefully counting the distance we were running. I was shocked to find that La Push was a lot bigger than I had ever thought. I was running behind Felix as per his orders so that I could make my own count and we could compare and see if we had a similar answer.

Part of my mind wandered as I was counting the distance and I laughed at my own random thoughts

'_How do our hoods stay up when we run? Felix and I are running over 100mph and our hoods are still in place. Isn't that against the laws of physics_'

I heard a branch snap to the side of me that was facing Forks and not La Push breaking me from my musing. When the wind shifted directions I could smell wet dog and my feeling of unease returned so I stopped and shouted for Felix to do the same. He was at my side in an instant.

"Isa what is it?" I was sounding on edge and I didn't blame him. I didn't know how close they were getting but I knew there were wolves in the forest of Forks. I didn't get any more time to ponder that thought because a deep, ferocious growl sounded from behind us and as I turned I saw a large grey wolf that I knew was Leah being followed by Sam and three wolves I didn't recognise. They were charging us and Felix and I shot off into a sprint faster than bullets. But as we ran more wolves came at us from in front and so we leapt into the air and up onto the safety of the branches.

'_Oh my god where are Jane and Santiago?! Where is Jane?!_' I was screaming and panicking in my head. Felix and I had been jumping tree for ten minutes before I heard the one thing that settled my mind.

"Isabella" I turned to the tree behind me and saw my goddess jump down from a higher branch. I launched across the distance separating us and straight into her waiting arms. She was stroking my hair and purring, I found myself doing the same thing to her without thinking about it.

"I am so sorry my Isabella, when we came across the wolves they outnumbered us, there were only two at first but then four more came from no where and we had to get into the trees. By the time we saw you and Felix doing the same thing we were the wolves had found you. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" I shook my head and to stop her rambling I pinned her to the tree trunk and kissed her. When I pulled away slowly I took up the talking.

"I am fine Jane. Felix and I were running the perimeter when I heard a branch snap. It came from Forks not La push so I stopped. When Felix reached me five wolves from La Push where charging at us and so we ran but spotted the wolves you saw coming at us. That makes eleven but there were only around ten six months ago or so I thought. They've grown in numbers. Are you okay?"

"Not a scratch or crack on my flawless form" She spoke cheekily and I shook my head a her antics.

"Come on let's try and find the guys and ditch the mongrels" I said motioning to the four angry wolves growling as they jumped off the ground and into the air trying to reach us as they snapped their jaws. '_Keep trying mutts_ I smugly thought. 

* * *

**AN: Okay so please leave me some reviews of what you think and what you hope may happen. Although I have this finished if people say they want other things to happen I may consider rewriting parts.**  
**Next chapter: Confrontation with the wolves and a confession.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Not my best chapter I don't think but I'm not very good with writing fighting. Also What happens to Isabella is just something that wouldn't leave my mind when I came up with this story so I apologise to any who don't like the idea.  
Thank you to all who left reviews.  
Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me in any way, I make no profit from this story what so ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - BPOV**

We had been in Forks for eight days now and avoiding the wolves was getting to be a second nature to us all. In order to gain instant refuge we had to get up high so they couldn't reach us. Which was good because we could continually experiment with how high they could jump. The only problem was we couldn't gather any new information about the wolves because we always ended up in the same situation.

So far we had collected data on their size, the biggest – Sam, was 7ft tall as a wolf. Jacob was the second tallest around 6ft10. The smallest wolf was Leah and she was roughly 5ft11. The rest of the wolves were all within the range of Leah and Jacob's heights.

Their speed was easily rivalling our own speeds. Each encounter with them we had to seek shelter due to them being far too similar to us in speed. However we hadn't properly tested this out yet to know if we were faster or they were. It was something we agreed we didn't want to risk finding out. So how we'd get a definite answer for Aro was a mystery to all of us.

The land area was something we kept having to re-check because our runs were repeatedly interrupted by an attack from the wolves. We knew it was roughly 4km² however Aro would see this as an estimate if we had not run at least one complete lap around the entire land. So every day two of us went out to run as much of the land as they could while the other two were on patrol in the are surrounding if we felt the need or they were lucky enough to have some time off to hunt and relax.

This is what Jane and I were currently doing. Relaxing. Jumping across the tree tops, laughing jovially and playfully trying to catch each other in turn. Basically we were playing tag. It might not be your normal date but it was much more fun! Felix and Santiago had gone hunting last night and we only supposed to be gone for three hours maximum, they wound up being gone for six because they ended up in a wrestling match on the way back! So to make up for it Jane and I were given the day off today. My evil angel was running just out of my reach and I was determined to catch her. Acting out of instinct I launched myself into a tackle and was able to reach her. We were sent crashing into the next branch and smashed through it. As I snaked an arm around her waist I grabbed onto a branch above us before I let go and we fell to the one beneath us. When our feet landed Jane turned the tables on me and pinned me to the tree like I had done to her the day we arrived.

She curled her lips into a devious smirk, her ruby eyes lighting brighter than any star and full of her mysterious mischief. She then started purring as she nuzzled and rubbed her neck against my neck. Small, feather like kisses began dancing where she ghosted her lips over the area she had just rubbed with her nose. It felt so wonderful and I began to loose focus on anything but these loving kisses she was decorating my entire neck and now face with. Her lips had made their way over my cheeks and were now finishing my forehead. They descended downwards, gliding across my nose and heading for my lips. Her lips were now a fraction of a centimetre from my own, I started to lean forwards hoping to capture her lips when her hands, which had been delicately rubbing my sides, grasped hold of my waist and spinning on the spot she threw me from the branch.

As I was falling I felt my body turning and twisting itself mid air. When I hit the ground I was able to land while mid roll and when I unfurled from the roll I was in a crouch, I growled up at an hysterically laughing Jane. She jumped from the tree as though leaping for a human, hunting. And I braced myself for her impact. As we collided a sound of prolonged thunder sounded from us. Deep and lasting for seconds after the initial bang. I pushed her from me using my newborn strength to an advantage. We were sprung apart by my force like repellent magnets, and we snarled, hissed and growled at each other as we circled one another like sharks. I inched my foot forward ever so slightly and Jane's eyes flicked to the movement. I used this fraction of a second to spring at her. Unfortunately Jane had anticipated this move and caught my arms in her hands and spun me round before throwing me into a tree that gave way under the strength of her throw and my speed. I righted myself as fast as I could but Jane was already charging at me. As I stood she landed on me and had me pinned to the forest floor. She swooped her head down and bit my neck where my pulse point would have been, not hard enough to break my granite skin but enough for me to feel it without there being pain. Then she kissed the spot she had just bitten and mumbled.

"I win" and she did. She always won but I didn't mind at all, so long as I got my Jane to have fun and relax once in while, she could win for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**FPOV**

Santiago and I were once again trying to run the length of the wolves land. After eight days of this I my temper was getting worse and worse. Santiago was the same. That's why we decided we needed a good old fashioned wrestling match last night. While we were on the way back from hunting we had gotten into an argument over which of us was the better fighter. It had started out as us discussing the other guards but we had brought ourselves into it. This was banter at first but due to our more irritable nature lately it quickly escalated into an argument with growling and hissing involved. As a method of resolving the debate we decided we needed to fight each other and whoever won was the better fighter. In the end I had Santiago pinned on his stomach with his head lifted off the ground and in my hands. So it goes without saying that I won. He accepted the loss better than I thought he would and we made our way back. It turns out we'd been gone for double our time.

Like gentlemen we offered the girls today off to make up for leaving them observing the wolves alone.

Santiago was running beside me as we ended up on a side of the land that was a large, open field. We had never gotten this far and it made me wonder why we had today without running into the wolves. Santiago laid a hand on my shoulder as we ran to get my attention.

"Where the hell are the wolves?" He shouted over the sound of the wind rushing by us. So he'd picked up on that too.

"No idea. But we need to keep running, hopefully they won't turn up and we can get a full lap for the first time and be done with it!" I shouted back and he nodded his head in understanding.

Just as we had reached the middle of this plain stretch I caught a whiff of the wolves pungent stench coming from in front of us. '_For fuck's sake! They couldn't let us just complete the lap once!_' I thought bitterly.

Santiago and I stopped and as we turned to run back to the woods a large dark silver wolf stepped out in front of us, a massive chocolate brown wolf with lighter fur on its face stepped out behind us and a gangly sand coloured wolf along with a pale grey with black spots coloured wolf stepped came running from the wolf land. Having no other direction to run Santiago and I turned and ran into the open field.

They had managed to fucking trap us! Unbelievable! It looked like we'll finally see which of us are faster. Chancing a glance behind me I saw them running a structure horse shoe shape, preventing us from even making a dash to the side. More wolves were joining them, we now had a total of seven wolves running behind us and as I turned back to the front I saw four more wolves sprinting at us. They had set us up! Without Jane and Isa here I knew we had little chance at taking all of the wolves down and a high chance of losing the impending fight. So I shouted as loud as I could needing them to be within hearing range.

"JANE! ISA!"

Then I crouched down low and braced myself to attack. I was going down fighting.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Isabella! Stop it!" Jane gasped out as I tickled her sides relentlessly. I tickled harder every time she told me to stop and I think she knew that secretly and was actually having fun with this.

"Nope, just admit that you love this" She was squirming beneath me trying to get out from underneath me and away from the onslaught of tickling but to no avail.

"No...I'm not...enjoying this!" she got out between laughs.

"But you're smiling and laughing so you must be having fun" That wasn't why she was smiling and laughing and we both knew that but I still thought she was loving it either way.

"Come on Jane just admit that you love it" I pried again

"I...I love..." Ha see I knew she was loving it. "You" Yes I wo-wait what?! I stopped tickling Jane and looked into her eyes as both of us sobered up at what was just said. Jane looked absolutely petrified, something I had never seen on her before.

"Jane, you love me?" I asked with as much bravery as a scared little girl. Jane looked from side to side as if searching for what to say. But when she faced me again she nodded her head.

"Yes"

"Say it Jane" I whispered.

"I love you my Isabella" She whispered so quietly I barely heard the words. But I did hear them and I felt my heart soar. Jane loves me!

"I lo-" My words were cut off by the distant sound of our names being shouted. Damn it I was going to kill Felix for this! Jane and I stood up dusted our selves off and pulled up our hoods. Then we set off in the direction that the shout came from.

When we found the boys they were dodging the jaws of the wolves in a large field. And Jane and I raced to their aid. When they caught sight of us, a group of the wolves came charging us, leaving the boys in an easier fight. Jane sent seven of the eleven wolves to the floor in pain. The remaining four wolves started trying to take us down. Sam, Leah, Paul and Jacob were the only remaining fighters from the pack. Felix and Santiago had blurred to us and now we were stood facing each other. Jane was vulnerable while focussing on her gift and so we kept near to her. As the wolves drew nearer I saw Sam and Jacob lunge for Santiago who was quick to leap as high as he could to avoid their snapping jaws. I was fighting Paul who was circling me whilst licking his jaws. '_Eww he's getting his slobber all over the pace_' I snickered at my internal musing and Paul seemed to get angry at my quiet laughter. He jumped at me and as he did I slid to the ground under him and sent a swift, hard kick to hi gut. He rolled over me and landed in a heap. Shaking his head he readied himself and this time ran towards me, as he grew closer he opened his giant mouth ready to bite at me and I sent a swift punch to his mouth. Shattering the bone and then while he was focussing on the pain in his jaw I ran to his back legs and snapped his right one. Leaving him unable to fight. For a while at least with his accelerated healing. I looked and saw Santiago send Sam flying into Paul unconscious. He was solely focused on Jacob now.

I went to the wolves that were under Jane's power and swiftly began rendering them unconscious but as I was I saw Sam and Paul stand back up, fully ready to fight again. Paul was close to Felix and without thinking I ran to him and when I was by his side I was trying desperately to get his attention but he and Leah were not stood fighting but were staring at each other. I jumped at Paul and sent us both crashing to the ground away from Felix. I sprang away from Paul before he could claw at me or bite. And then I spotted Sam creeping behind Jane getting ready to pounce at her. Without consciously controlling my muscles I was running to put myself between the two. As Sam leapt at Jane from behind I caught him mid jump much like I had done to Paul moments before. As I stood however I felt massive claws dig into my granite skin and drag themselves down my face from above my right eye and down to stomach. I turned to my attacker and Paul was stood over me. He swiftly dropped his jaws, aiming to bite at my head but thankfully I rolled onto my right side and his vice like jaws clamped down on my right arm and shoulder instead. I yelped out in pain as the dagger like teeth easily pierced through my skin.

Jane turned around and instantly sent Sam and Paul to the ground in pain. Then I watched as my saving angel jumped onto Sam's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Felix seemed to have snapped from his eye lock with Leah and ran to have Paul in the same position as Jane. Santiago had Jacob in a similar position, however had him in a head lock while still being stood on the ground. I was in unbelievable pain, the scratches and bites were burning and I wasn't healing like I should be.

"Call of the mutts!" Jane growled at Sam but he refused and the wolves that Jane had, had under her gift had recovered and were advancing forward.

"Call them off or you three die now!" And Sam seemed to do what she said as the wolves stopped advancing.

"Now why don't we all become human looking again. That way we can have a nice little talk" And she squeezed his neck tighter.

The wolves hesitated and I don't blame them. While human we had a huge advantage. Jane then worked her gift and sent five of them into her invisible flames.

"Become human or I keep them under the gift, snap your neck while my two friends do the same to the other two then they dispose of the other three before doing the same to those currently enduring my little talent" And just like that the wolves were shifting to their human forms and dressing. As soon as they were human Felix and Santiago released Paul and Jacob from their holds and Jane released Sam and was by my side pulling me up. My hood chose that moment to fall and my face was revealed to the wolves.

"BELLA?!" many voices called out in shock but none more loudly than Jacob. I watched as he started running towards me but Felix stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Don't take another step mongrel" Felix warned him, fire in his eyes. Jacob squared up to him.

"Back away leech she's my friend no matter what you ticks have done to her" and I started laughing sarcastically despite my pain.

"Friend?! I'm your friend?! That's funny because the last time I saw you I dropped me as a friend. I believe your exact words were 'Don't come back here Bella! Our friendship is done!' " I mimicked his words and watched as he turned regretful and put on a sad, hurt look.

"You know I didn't mean it bells, your my best friend" And I scoffed at his attempt of being sweet. He did it after every fight we ever had. And I used to always feel bad when I saw that look but now I was just annoyed by it. I looked at Jane who was looking at the marks left on me and she was a mixture of anger, pain and sadness.

"My Isabella, you aren't healing properly. You'll need to hunt, Santiago can take you" She said with her eyes down cast and I lifted her head to look into her eyes.

"Jane you know I'm not going to hunt unless I'm with you. We always go together. Besides I'm fine" but while I said that I grimaced in pain from my face. The wolves were growling in their human forms and Sam stepped forward.

"Unless you're hunting animals, which from your eyes you aren't, there will be no hunting. Try it and we will end you"

"Like you did just now? If you so much as try and hurt them again I will snap every neck here!" Santiago threatened Sam who looked angry but DFelix stepped forward to talk

"Listen up dogs. We aren't here to hurt you or your people or anyone in Forks we were sent to...study you. When we heard the Cullens had a treaty with a pack of wolves our masters got curious because although you call yourselves werewolves you aren't. We have hunted the real Children of the moon and you are not them. We brought Isabella because she knows the area. So how about we make a deal?" He tried diplomatically.

"We don't make deals with leeches" Jared spat but Sam appeared to be considering what Felix had said.

"Very well, state your deal and we will consider it" Sam spoke gravely and the rest of the pack screamed out their protests.

"If making this deal with them gets them away from us and our people without losing a pack brother then it will be worth it. Besides we can't harm the one who speaks now. You know the law" He seemed troubled and disgusted as he spoke and I wondered why they could hurt Felix. Then it clicked as I remembered the laws of the tribe Jacob had told me and gasped. Leah imprinted on Felix! The strange staring they were doing, the fact that the pack were stood away from her. They cant hurt Felix. Jane, Santiago and Felix looked baffled at Sam's words. They didn't know about imprints so I spoke up.

"Leah imprinted on him, didn't she?" I asked Sam who nodded.

"Now tell us the deal" Sam gruffed, clearly he was unhappy about Leah's imprintee.

"You answer some questions of ours regarding your kind and we leave" Felix tried but Jacob protested.

"What would you want then in return for answering our questions?"

"Bella stays here with us" But everyone protested that.

"Jake man that puts us and the tribe in danger!" "Yeah bro she's one of them!" were just some of the pack's protests. And Jane threw herself towards Jake and grabbed him by the throat.

"She is not yours mutt! She belongs with us!"

"Bullshit! You leeches might have turned her but she doesn't want to stay with you. I know Bella and she'd never hurt anyone"

"Exactly you _knew _Bella but you know nothing about _MY _Isabella" Jane hissed.

"She isn't yours bloodsucker!" Jacob began shaking nearing a phase.

"Jacob" he turned to me and relaxed.

"Bella tell them! You don't need to stay with them, we can protect you from them" He desperately pleaded and I chuckled darkly.

"Jacob, I am not, nor will I ever be, yours. You need to let go of this fantasy. They are not forcing me to stay with them, they are not forcing me to do anything. But you are. You are trying to force your deranged idea of us being together on me still. I want nothing to do with you or the pack and they feel the same. Besides I am already taken"

"But Bells I thought Cullen left you? Don't tell me you went back to him?! Or is it that tick that has tricked you into thinking you are his?!" he motioned to Santiago and Jane and I laughed.

"No Jacob I am not Edward Cullens nor am I Santiago's"

"She's mine mutt!" Jane interrupted and before he could phase Sam ordered Jacob to calm down.

"We will accept your deal. We answer your questions and you are to leave and never return" We all nodded.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review as to what you thought.**  
**Next chapter: They return to the Volturi, come back to Forks and then come back to Volterra. A lot of traveling going on.  
Five more chapter until the Cullens enter the story!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for my reviews and I would like to just point out that I didn't write Charlie into this but I should have at least mentioned him so it was clear where he stood. In this story Isabella didn't forget him like it seems but understands to him she has to remain missing, she can't reveal herself to him for the sake of the law.  
This chapter is by far my least favourite because to me it seems to go back and forth but I din't like it in two chapters either.  
I do not go in depth with Leah + Felix here but they are mentioned. I will write them an in depth chapter later in the story, but the primary focus of this is Isabella and Jane so no other couples will really get any detail to them.  
Disclaimer: Twilight is not my property and it won't ever be.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – BPOV  
**

When we entered the throne room I was shocked that there were no guards in the room with the the three leaders. They were each sat on their thrones and looked up as we entered the room. They fixed their gazes on my now scarred face.

"You see Aro, even these wolves are dangerous to us!" Caius spat venomously. Aro held a hand up to silence his brother as he stood from his seat and walked ever so slowly to where we were kneeling. He didn't ask us what happened but took Jane's hand in his and I knew he was getting a full play by play of what had transpired. After watching the events through Jane's eyes his darkened dangerously. He stood in front of Felix and dragged him to his feet.

"You allowed yourself to be distracted whilst in a fight!"

"Master I couldn't help it, you saw that I'd found my mate"

"And so instead of deciding to continue and subdue the rest of that mongrel pack you stood and stared! Because of you one of your team mates was hurt!"

"I'm sorry Aro" Felix sounded genuinely apologetic and sad. I felt bad for him. Aro glided across to Santiago and gripped his hand, getting the same story from a third perspective. Aro then moved gracefully back to his throne and sat almost as if he was tired. Looking at his face I saw that he was conflicted and trying to find the best angle that would benefit him most. And then he appeared to make up his mind.

"From what I have seen I have made a decision of how we are to go about these shape shifters. They do not seem pleased to know that one of their own has _imprinted_ on a vampire, especially a human-feeding one" He paused and I honestly had no idea what Aro would do but before I could try and work out the ever lasting puzzle that is Aro's mind he continued speaking.

"Based on everything from your minds it is clear that they are capable of killing and harming our kind. However I do not think it wise to wipe them out. After all the female is Felix's mate and although her pack are angry it would no doubt hurt the young female which would hurt our dear Felix. I also have no desire to risk losing any of our guard to these creatures. We will offer them a peace deal. And before you can protest Caius think of the benefit that would come from having an alliance with these creatures, they are not like the uncontrollable beast that almost took your life my dear brother, if they agree to never harm a member of the Volturi when in their area we will not declare war with them, which they would not win against our number. Jane my dear, you, Isabella and Felix will go and offer our deal to these wolves. And Felix you will see if you can get your mate to come back with you and join our ranks" Aro finished and we all sounded simultaneously.

"Yes Master"

"Excellent you will leave for Forks tomorrow evening. Santiago you are to help Heidi with her _fishing _for the next month" Aro instructed and then waved his hands, a sign that we were to leave.

As we were walking out Reneta, Demetri and Alec entered the room. I suspected they were on guard duty in their for now. Once they had entered the room and the doors were shut Felix laid his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from walking further. I turned to face him and he refused to lift his eyes from the ground. For a few minutes he didn't speak and when he did his voice was pained and repenting.

"Isa, I am so sorry. I should never have let myself freeze. If I hadn't you wouldn't have had to stop the dark grey wolf from attacking me then jumped to defend Jane. I should have stopped that grey wolf from sneaking up behind you and hurting you. I am fully prepared to do anything to earn your forgiveness" I thought over his words and to be honest I didn't blame Felix for what happened because I understood him being shocked at finding his mate in a wolf. It would throw any vampire.

"You already have my forgiveness Felix. However Jane is a different story I'm afraid" and I motioned for him to look over to Jane who was sending Felix a death glare that had him shrinking back. Though I guess it meant something that she wasn't using her gift.

"Jane my friend I am-" Felix began but Jane flicked her right hand up and he understood the message. Shut up.

"Do not call me that Felix. Not friend. Not any more. The only reason you are still alive is because Aro would kill me if I killed you. And don't bother asking for forgiveness from me because I have none to give you right now" Jane then outstretched her hand to me and I took it, I sent Felix a sad smile before I left with my dark angel.

* * *

A soft breeze was whistling as Jane and I strolled through the grounds of the castle, the branches of trees and bushes rustled and shook with the gentle force. This was the only noise to be heard. Quiet was something I had a lot more appreciation for since my transformation because it was something difficult to come by when a vampire. Although hearing things from great distances could be fun and advantageous it also could be a burden when all you wanted was the solitude or comfort of silence and you would hear voices from people not even near to you.

I felt the hand wrapped in mine tighten its grip and I looked to me left to see Jane, a sombre expression adorning her face instead of the usual smile she would have when we were alone.  
When her eyes flickered to meet my own I looked away. Not wanting her to see my permanently marred face, wanting to avoid her disgust.

"Isabella I am sorry my love. I should have protected you and I failed" Jane was so quiet as she spoke and when I flicked my eyes to her she was looking at the ground. She looked so small at that moment that without thinking I found myself wrapping my arms around her tiny frame and hugging her tightly against my body.

"It isn't your fault Janie, it isn't anyone's fault but Paul's and my own really. So please don't be sad my dark angel" I kissed the top of her head delicately. Jane stirred against me and pulled her head up so that she was looking at my face. Feeling suddenly self conscious I looked away from her. A small hand cupped the side of my face softly and guided me until our eyes met again. Jane began stroking the scars on my face before she spoke.

"Don't ever look away from me my love please" She said with so much love and I felt myself drowning in her words.

"You are beautiful my Isabella. Never doubt that, especially when it comes to me. I will always find you the most beautiful creature in existence. In my eyes you are perfect" So much conviction was in her words and I found myself struggling not to believe her. Taking her face in my hands I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her with every ounce of love I had for her. I poured everything into this kiss. When I pulled away I mumbled what I had wanted to say to her back in the forest.

"I love you Jane"

Jane gave me a loving smile.

"I love you too" And she pulled me back in for another kiss.

* * *

Before I knew it we were back in Forks, heading straight for La Push. After my last two times here I was beginning to hate it. First I'm dumped by my ex, then a couple months later my best friend. Then last time I was here I ended up with these scars now marring my face. Not really the best memories to associate with this place.

This time to make matters worse it was only myself, Jane, and Felix. We were without Santiago which put me on edge a little more.

Looking around me at the familiar forest I took in it's beauty. Being a vampire really helped me notice the beauty in anything really. It was a whole new world when looking through improved eyes. The way some sunlight actually bounced off the leaves. The slow opening of new flowers. Hearing all the different creatures moving and busying themselves.

In no time we were coming to a halt in at the border of La Push, and in minutes the wolves turned up. I saw Sam go behind the trees and he stepped out moments later human.

"What do you bloodsuckers want now?" He demanded and Jane stepped slightly in front of Demetri and myself, showing that she was leading our group.

"We are here with a treaty from our masters. If you swear to never harm a member of the Volturi when we pass through this area then we swear to never harm any wolves and not launch a war against you. We will also avoid hunting humans from around here. Deal?" Jane spoke slowly, her tone sounded bored yet firm.

Low growls sounded when Jane stopped speaking, it appeared they were unhappy with the deal being given. I looked to Jane and she did not appear in the least bit unsettled by the huge growling wolves. She raised her right eyebrow, something she did when amused. Sam's form began shaking with the force of his anger and I knew he was close to phasing.

"That is the deal? Why should we agree to that? My pack would easily rip you lot limb from limb!" He bellowed deeply but Jane still refused to flinch.

"Really? Like you did the last time" Jane let out a fake chuckle to add further mockery. Sam processed her words and then slowly as the words sunk in his shaking reduced until he was stood glowering at us.

"FINE! Deal but take Leah with you! We don't want a leech lover!"

"Deal" Jane quipped smugly. Sam having no idea he had just completed Felix's orders for him. Leah slowly and cautiously walked towards us, every step closer to us was more hesitant until she reached Felix who held out his hand to her. Leah stared at the outstretched hand for a few moments until she warily placed her own hand in his.

* * *

**Volterra – One week later**

We had been back in Volterra for six days now and in that time Jane had been helping me adjust to having the scars along my face and shoulder. She would sit through the night whispering how much she loved me and how beautiful I was in her eyes.

Two days after our return from Forks Aro had me summoned to the throne room to discuss what had happened when in Forks.

_**Flashback**_

_As I stepped into the throne room I began feeling nervous. What had happened in Forks to cause Aro to speak with me alone? I couldn't recall anything, and he knew everything that had happened after all he had seen it through Demetri, Jane and Santiago's thoughts. Aro was not sat in his ornamental throne as he usually was. Instead he was stood in front of the seat, his legs closed together resembling a military stance, his arms however were in front of him, raised to chest height, his fingers from either hand touching barely at the tips._

"_Ahhh Isabella is here at last" Aro's whimsical voice floated through the air lazily, meeting his eyes I saw no anger and felt my tense muscles relax knowing no punishment was heading my way. I continued approaching the step to the thrones at a slow, almost human pace seeing no reason to hurry when I was in no apparent trouble._

"_Now then, Isabella, I believe that because of your exposure to our kind before your transformation and given that your shape shifter friends recognised you it would be best for you to hide your face when on missions to avoid anyone recognising you or the Cullens seeing you in the minds of those you cross. And to do so I would like to give you a mask"_

_Aro pulled out a box from behind his throne and handed it to me, excitement was pouring out of him as I took the lid from the box. I let out a gasp as I took in the mask. It was a dark, metallic grey that would look black in some lights. Only the eyes were cut out, to allow me to see as I wore it. Nothing else of my own face would be visible. The Volturi crest was formed from tiny rubies embedded in the centre of the forehead. _

"_Thank you Aro" I breathed out and I bowed respectfully to him._

* * *

I haven't worn the mask since I was given it, not needing to as I was not out on any mission nor had I been assigned to the throne room at any point during the past four days.

Leah had not taken well to living with the Volturi, everything she had been taught to fight and kill she was now surrounded by. She had been spending most of her time awake with Felix or myself. Not trusting anyone else. She absolutely detested every other person here but I had an inkling that if she didn't begin coming around on her own in time then Aro would have Chelsea tie her to the Volturi with her gift.

Currently Jane and myself were engaged in a play fight with one another in on of the large training rooms. She was circling me as I stood in the centre of the room. Her silky, blonde hair was starting to fall from it's usually neat bun, robes were dishevelled and slightly out of place. She was wearing a smug grin that exposed her deathly white teeth, eyes shining with her playful joy showing she was enjoying our fight. Jane kept her knees bent ever so minutely and her feet were shoulder width apart. She regularly changed the direction of her circling but I was noticing that she was inching forward each time she did so, meaning she was getting closer to me.

I got bored with her slow pace and so as she switched her direction again I launched into action. I ran at her. Pushing to my fastest speed straight away in the hope I could catch her off guard. If only I would be so lucky. Jane anticipated I would charge her and jumped when I was about to reach her, sending her sailing above me, as she landed behind me she quickly struck her arms out like lightening, grabbed hold of on of my arms as she pulled me back. Then as I stumbled backwards, towards her she took a hold of my head then wrapped her legs around me. She kissed my cheek as I dropped to my knees in surrender.

"You win again my love" I whispered lovingly as I felt her lips against my neck.

"So it would seem" Jane whispered in reply, her cool breath tickling my ear. She released my head and I tilted it back as far as I could. She caught on to what I wanted and she lent her head down, sending the falling parts of her hair to fall against my face softly, she brought her lips to mine and I sighed in contentment.

I find it strange to look at the contrast between what I had believed my life would be when I was with the Cullens to what it has become. I never would have thought my life would be taking the direction it has. I believed I'd have ended up a vampire with Edward for eternity. That we would marry and live with the Cullens. I never dreamed I'd become a vampire and join the Volturi, nor would I have drank from humans, fall for a sadist like Jane and get a thrill from the pain her gift could inflict. Yet that is what has happened and I wouldn't change one single thing.

* * *

**AN: Okay well not my best but what was written was needed for the actual plot of the story which has not come about yet but will start too in the next chapter and will progress from there.  
_VERY IMPORTANT: In the next chapter we skip six months again so Isabella has been a vampire for one year. Now I have written a sex scene in the next chapter for Isabella and Jane. I need people to leave a review or message me to tell me yes or no if they would like that scene kept in or taken out. If taken out i will still obviously make it clear that it has occurred but not_ detailed.  
Tell me what you thought :)  
****The Cullens return in chapter 10!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I apologise in advance because I have never written a sex scene before and I don't think it turned out any good.  
I based the time frame for them to have sex for the first time from my first relationship, we didn't have sex until we had been together for 15 months so I used that but cut it down a little.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews left yesterday, because no one said they didn't want the sex scene it has been kept in so I'm sorry to anyone that reads this and feels uncomfortable, you'll probably want to skip about three quarters of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – BPOV  
**

Jane and I were lying on the large king sized bed in her room within the castle. Her room was one of my favourite rooms in the castle for a lot of reasons. It was the one room where we could just lie in each others arms and not have curious glances or stunned stares fixed on us. Many of the Volturi guards were still unused to seeing Jane actually happy and smiling. Then again whenever she caught them looking she was quick to make them writhe on the floor in the agonizing pain her gift created. Jane's room is quite large and the walls are a deep blood red and decorated with various souvenirs from every country she has visited throughout the years. Some from countries that don't even exist any more. Her floor was a dark mahogany wood with Celtic knots engraved deep in the wood.

The large bed was pushed against the wall opposite the heavy double door entrance. Its wooden frame matched that of the floor with its material and colour, however had no engravings in it. Heavy, tyrian purple curtains surrounded all sides of the four paster bed. On the wall to the left of the door was another set of double doors that leads into Jane's walk in wardrobe. I swear she has more clothes than Alice does, although I suppose that may be due to the number of robes Jane has as well as clothes. In the middle of the room is a 10' by 15' rectangular faux fur rug that was midnight black. I adored the feeling of that rug, it was softer than silk and loved lying on it and feeling the fur in my hands. But it was nothing compared to tangling my hands in Jane's satin feeling hair, especially when we were engaged in a lip lock with each other; that magnified the sensation of touching her hair.

At the foot of the bed is a large oak chest, inside it are the few items that Jane possess from her human life. There are the clothes that she was wearing the night the villagers almost burned her and Alec at the stake. She also has a doll that she made when she was ten years old. Despite how much she despised her human life Jane had never found it in her to get rid of those few items.

On the right on the double door entrance is a double sized, black, real leather love seat facing the wall. The spot on the wall that it faced was filled with a 50" HD plasma TV that had a built in DVD player. A glass coffee table sat perfectly between the wall and love seat, it was in pristine condition and Jane never allowed anything to clutter the table. A display case that matched the bed and floor was in the corner. Inside Jane kept a surprising number of DVDs, mainly in the horror genre.

And finally to the left side of the bed was a large bookcase, the books were a mixture of new and old. Though there was a considerable number more old than new. All kept in excellent condition throughout the years. Everyday Jane felt the need to dust everything in her room and carefully restore any damage an item had until it looked almost as good as new. I asked her about that about three months after my change and she shrugged then gave me the answer.

"Although yes I could easily replace anything in here I have no desire too. I believe in caring for everything that becomes mine and so rather than throw something away for having flaws or damage I enjoy taking the time to carefully fix it to the best of my ability. My possessions deserve the utmost care" And I just smiled at her adorable little obsession for keeping her originals.

I let out a dainty sigh when I felt Jane run her small fingers through my hair, if I were human I know I'd have fallen asleep with how relaxed she had me right now. Her chest rumbled as she laughed in amusement.

"My dear Isabella if I didn't know that it was impossible I'd have sworn you had fallen asleep on me" She said with laughter. When with others Jane always maintained a bored and wispy tone whenever she spoke. But never when she spoke to me, in public or in private she always spoke happily and amused towards me. I loved how she refused to treat me like anything over than her mate. My gentlewoman.

"No love, I'm just so very content right now" I felt a tender kiss be placed on top of my hair. I pulled myself so that I was lying on my stomach and lifted my head to look at Jane's angelic face. I conjured my most pitiful and whining voice before I said.

"Jaaaanneee you haven't kissed my lips in hours yet you kiss my head! Do you not want my lips any more?" I loved our teasing and childish games. Jane quickly caught on to what I was doing and let out a happy laughter.

"Of course I do my Isabella. I will always want your lips" and she kissed my lips. We started out in a tender kiss however began putting more pressure into it. Soon my tongue was tasting every inch of Jane's mouth hungrily. I felt desire building inside me and as her hand wrapped themselves in my hair I moved my body and straddled Jane's waist. I moved my hands from her face and put them on either side of her head. I briefly broke our kiss and took in the absolutely breath-taking image of my dark angel. She had her silk blonde hair spread out around her head, her eyes had darkened black with lust but there was still the usual adoration I found in them, and I knew that my own matched hers. I didn't have time to take in any more of her as she used her grip on my hair to yank my head back down for another passionate, lust filled kiss. As soon as our lips connected I felt Jane push her tongue into my eager mouth, twisting her with my own. But when she pushed for dominance I refused to give it to her. I snaked my tongue inside her mouth and Jane submitted to let me lead the kiss. We both knew this wouldn't last however. I would happily admit to anyone that while we were equals, Jane usually took control when we were making out with each other. I shrugged of my heavy cloak and Jane unfastened hers, leaving it beneath herself.

After a few minutes I felt Jane's hands leave my hair, she trailed them to the back of my neck where she softly tickled me before running them down my back and pulled me down so that she had my entire body weight resting on her and I stayed like that with her, after all it was hardly going to bother her thanks to vampire strength. Her hand continued rubbing up and down my back while my own ran up and down her sides before returning to the sides of her head and pushing up myself back up. As I did so however one of my legs accidentally slipped between Jane's thighs and as I pushed myself up I drove my leg into her centre. Jane let out a wanton moan and then a growl of arousal. We both froze. Despite being together for a year we had never had sex. We made out almost every night and occasionally we had touched each others breasts through our clothing, but never had we gone any further. Jane knew I was a virgin and she hadn't pushed for anything, but now as I remembered the moan and growl that Jane had just let out and the look of love and lust swirling in her eyes as she did so I felt ready to take that step with Jane. Over the past year she had been nothing but perfect. My sweet, sadistic little angel. So I did what felt natural and rocked my leg into Jane again, she let out another growl and so I repeated the motion for a third time. And before I knew it Jane's dominant side had come out because I was pinned to the bed beneath her and she had my arms held down above my head. I whimpered at the arousal flooding through me and felt a wetness pool between my thighs.

"Are you sure about this Isabella?" Jane asked me with a thick arousal coating her words. She bent her head down and licked the length of my neck.

"Yes Jane, I want you so much, do you want this?" I sounded so needy that I almost cringed at my own words.

"Oh my dark little Isabella, of course I want this, I have wanted you for so long" And she began trailing gentle kisses from my ear lobe down my neck. She placed both of my hands under one of hers and with her now free hand she reached down and ran it from my knee and up my body until she reached just below my breasts. Now using both of her hands Jane must not have had the patience to unfasten my robes and so she settled for tearing them from my body. And so I mimicked her actions on her own robes before throwing the now torn garments onto a pile on the floor and Jane pulled mine and her cloak from early from beneath me so that they could join the pile. We both lay in only our underwear. Mine a red lace set and Jane's the same only black in colour. I let my eyes drink in the sight of her now almost completely uncovered body. Her B cup breasts looked firm and soft as they were hugged by her bra the tops swelling above the material. And I let my eyes travel down across her abdomen. Her stomach was toned and muscled, but still feminine and I couldn't stop my hands as they quickly reached out to rub and touch the skin their. Jane let out a groan as I began raking my nails down it then starting again from below her breast and always stopping short of her underwear.

Jane brought her own hands in the mix and she dragged them up my legs and across my stomach before she stopped and looked into my eyes. I nodded confirmation and she gently cupped my breasts with her petite hands. As she began to massage them lightly I let out little moans of encouragement and she began increasing the pressure she used. Her leg slipped between mine and Jane began driving her leg into me hard.

"Jane! Ooh God it feels so good" I moaned out loudly. She smirked at me and licked her lips seductively.

"Mmmmm my Isabella, I can feel your wetness on my thigh la mia amore. I can smell how aroused you are from here" I moaned even more at her words. She increased the pressure she put into all her motions. My eyes closed and when they did I heard the tear of fabric and felt my bra being pulled away. Opening my eyes I watched as Jane took in the sight of my completely bare breasts. Then her hands were resuming their earlier ministrations, and if I had thought it felt good before now with no fabric in the way it felt amazing! My moans returned at an even greater volume. Lowering her head slowly Jane stopped when her mouth was just millimetres from my right breast and as I felt anticipation build I tried to close the gap by arching my back but Jane just pulled further away.

"So impatient. My, my, my, Isabella aren't you naughty" Then she captured my right nipple in her mouth, her tongue violently lashing at it as her lips suckled harshly. Her right hand roughly pinched the other before pulling and tugging it forcefully. I was now letting out a string of profanities, I grabbed Jane's head and held her in place.

"Janie! Oh god! Please don't stop love"

She lifted her head and spoke "I have absolutely no intentions of stopping Isabella. Not until you're begging me to" and she switched, her mouth now lapping at my left breast and her hand tugging and flicking the right. I was so lost in the new sensations flowing through my body that it took me a while to realise Jane had stopped what she was doing to my breasts and was now kissing her way down my body. She stopped at my naval and flicked her tongue inside making me whimper. Her head finally came to a complete rest between my thighs and Jane kissed me through the thin barrier of my underwear. A guttural groan escaped me before I could stop it. Jane's hand began rubbing my core and I couldn't stop myself as my hips began to rock with her movements. Breathy moans and sighs escaping me as she continued.

"Jane please, I need more love. Please touch me. Make love to me Jane" I begged her and she laughed then pulled my underwear down my legs until she had them fully off.

"Oh Isabella, you smell so divine" Jane growled out. She brought her fingers back up and lightly caressed my folds. I inhaled quickly and let out a mewl as she rubs my wetness. A restraining hand holds down my rolling hips. My eyes were clenched tightly shut as her fingers continued their gentle exploration, and when I thought that the amazing sensations couldn't get any better I felt Jane's wet tongue replaced her fingers and she tentatively licked my folds. As soon as I felt her tongue glide through me I gasped sharply and gripped her head tightly pulling her face closer to my dripping core. And her fingers pulled apart my lips allowing her to dip her tongue teasingly into my entrance and then lash at my clit. The groans and moans were just pouring out of me and so were my juices.

"Oh you taste better than any blood" Jane whispered into my core and she latched onto my clit and began sucking as she pushed one finger into my entrance.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked out at the foreign feeling and a tight coil began building inside me.

The finger inside me began languidly moving inside me and the pleasure was beyond anything I had ever felt.

"Oh Jane. don't...don't stop!" my voice was desperate and pleading. After hearing my plea Jane pushed another finger inside me and harshly thrust her fingers inside me and she pierced through my barrier. The pain was thwarted by the absolute pleasure flowing through me. The fingers picked up speed and she began thrashing her tongue against my clit. The feelings that were being created were nothing I had ever experienced. The coil that had been building was becoming tighter and tighter and I felt that it was so close to exploding. I felt my walls begin to clench around Jane's fingers before I screamed out Jane's name as the tightening exploded and my orgasm washed over me.

"JANE!" I felt breathless which was impossible for me.

Jane then replaced her fingers with her tongue and helped me ride through the waves of rapture. I forced myself to pry my eyes open and watched as Jane's eyes met mine as she continued drinking my release. It was the most erotic sight I had ever seen.

Slowly as my orgasm subsided Jane pulled herself from my centre and kissed me passionately forcing her tongue into my mouth and letting me taste myself on her. When she pulled away I looked into her eyes and they were shining with love and adoration. I pulled her in for another kiss and while she was distracted I flipped our positions. I laughed playfully at her shocked expression.

"That was absolutely amazing my dark angel" I kissed her again.

"I love you so much Isabella" Another kiss was given to her lips.

"I know, you just showed me how much. Now let me show you how much I love you" And she gave me a mischievous smile which I reflected, my eager hands ripping her underwear from her body and then after taking in the breathtaking sight of my love bared completely to me in all her beauty I began returning the pleasure she had just given me.

* * *

The following morning we were lay in Jane's soft, comfy bed basking in the events that had occupied our time all night long until only a few moments ago, Jane was nuzzling my neck and licking and kissing the bite mark she had given me during our activities and I had my fingers dancing across the bite mark that I had given her along her neck. Sadly our world was shattered by a loud knocking against the heavy wooden door. Jane let out a threatening growl towards the door and my arousal spiked again. The smell of it stopped Jane's growl and her eyes began to darken with arousal again but the knocking returned. Jane blurred her way to the door, wrenched it open only just keeping it on its hinges, wearing a short night gown over her body that was not there three seconds ago. I saw Alec stood on the opposite side of the door, a knowing smirk on his face that would have had me blushing if I was human.

"What?!" Jane growled and Alec flinched slightly but recovered and his smirk was kept in place. All three of us knew that Jane would never actually hurt her brother. He became serious as he spoke to her.

"Aro has called for you in the throne room. He wants you both there now" And he turned and left without another word, which stunned me I thought for sure he would make at least one teasing remark.

Jane slammed the door and we were both dressing at our fastest speed. When she was wearing a pair of her black robes I rushed over to her and began pulling her hair into it's usual bun. I looked at her in the mirror we were sat in front of and saw the scar of my teeth on the spot where her neck and shoulder met. I kissed the mark and Jane shivered against me. When she stood she let her hand stroke my cheek before she brushed the hair that cascaded over my left shoulder behind my ear and exposing my own mark. Then she placed a delicate kiss to my lips that I returned, pouring all my love for her into it. Our hands joined as we parted and made our way to the throne room.

When we entered the large stone room and all heads turned to our presence. All eyes however caught our bite marks and most fought to keep in their knowing smiles. Aro was the only one who did not even attempt to control his joy.

"Ahhh Jane and her Isabella. How lovely that you finally join us, though from what we all heard last night and what I saw in young Alec's mind you two were rather occupied with each other. And it seems you have finally given each other your marks. Oh what a joyous day" And he offered both of us a congratulatory hand shake and I hoped he did not see last night's and this morning's activities from Jane's mind. His smile however told me he had. Kind of perverted.

"Now my lovelies you must be wondering why I have summoned you. It seems we have a little problem involving an old dear, dear friend of mine. He phoned me yesterday evening and made a request for our help with a problem he and his coven are suffering from. A vampire named Shaun apparently has taken a disliking to a coven that my old friend is a member of. It seems that this vampire dislikes their choice in drinking animal blood and was most angered when they ran him out of the town they were residing in" And I felt my control over my emotions slipping. I knew he was talking about the Cullens.

"He has been creating a coven of newborns that each possess gifts or traits he is finding useful that he intends to use to attack this coven. My friend's coven have been attacked on numerous occasions and have barely survived their encounters. The attacks have been by groups of two to three newborns each time. Each time different newborns. This may be a potential army or just small groups. You are both aware of why a potential army of newborns is a problem. Any how I wish for both of you to take up residence with this coven and gather information regarding the threat to them. And when you believe the attacks may be due to an army you will send word for reinforcements. However this coven is large, seven members in total so you won't be entirely without help until the reinforcements arrive. And from what I hear there are a few members of the coven in possession of gifts" He was definitely sending us to the Cullens.

"So you will leave as soon as you exit this room. Understood?"

"Yes master" Jane and I answered in perfect synchronization.

"Master if I may, who is this coven?" Jane asked and the anger that she asked the question with let me know she was thinking along the same lines I was. Aro let out a high pitched laugh.

"Ahhh yes, I'm sorry my lovelies, I know exactly who you are both thinking I'm referring to. The coven you are protecting are known as the Denalis"

* * *

**AN: So let me know how you thought this has turned out trust me I won't be offended to those who review and say they didn't like it. I don't think I will be writing another. Please review tell me what is/isn't working and how to improve also leave some ideas, I have no problem going back over this story and writing them in if possible.  
Next chapter: We introduce the Denali family and start getting to the plot.  
Cullens now only three chapters away! **

**Thank for Reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews :D Again AnFri thank you for reviewing every chapter I find it amazing that you have taken the time to do that.  
Well this is really introducing the Denali coven, in this story Laurent never attacked Bella in new moon and Garrett found Kate already. Warning, Kate will be a bitch and at time so will Irina and Garrett. After all Jane did kill the immortal child the Denali's mother created and the Volturi killed her so I think some resentment is bound to be felt.**

**_IMPORTANT! I have decided it best to write three alternate endings to this story and so I am putting up a poll for any readers of this to vote on which ending they would like best. Please take the time to vote for this as I spent a lot of time over the past few days writing these different endings to the one i had originally. The poll is on my profile._**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – BPOV**

The Denali coven had a permanent residence in the mountains of Alaska. That is where Jane and I were currently driving, well I should say speeding, in a matte black Lamborghini Veneno. I was driving while Jane sat and tried to see how much she could distract me. Every so often she would trace her fingers along my inner thigh and barely brush over the area that was becoming desperate for her touch. My grip on the steering wheel was tightening and I could feel the dents my fingers were causing in the metal. Jane looked as she heard the sound of the bending metal, her right eyebrow lifting in amusement. The little vixen leant into my ear.

"Is something frustrating you love" She whispered seductively, her voice low and velvety, she flicked her tongue out and licked the shell of my ear before she sucked on my ear lobe. I let out a hiss.

"Jane, either stop teasing me or fuck me already" I growled between clenched teeth. I expected her to give me what I was craving but the malicious angel pulled away from me completely.

"Okay" she chirped and then turned to her window where she spent the remainder of the ride sat staring out of with a satisfied smirk across her features. That god damn fucking tease!

Five minutes later we were pulling up in front of a modern, three story wood panelled mansion that had large windows and was very warm looking. What a contrast to the Volturi castle and already I was missing home. I looked across to Jane and saw my thoughts reflected in her face.

"Fucking animal drinkers" she grumbled unhappily. Before we had chance to get out of the car I found seven golden eyed vampires stood waiting for us in front of the building. There appeared to be three mated pairs while one stood on her own. Jane and I wordlessly stepped out of the vehicle and her hood concealed her face when she let it hang over the top of her head. My own face was concealed by my mask.

"Hello" the lone vampire spoke, a Russian accent coating her words. She had curly strawberry blonde hair that fell over her shoulders. She was 5'5" in height, slightly taller than myself. She was dressed in pale blue, skin tight jeans and a grey woollen long sleeved top. When she began walking over to us she was able to move soundlessly through the snow even while wearing heavy black snow boots.

"My name is Tanya, I am the leader of this coven" she walked in front of the physically oldest looking couple and motioned to them "This is Eleazar and Carmen" Eleazar was the friend Aro had referred to, he was an old Volturi guard that had left when he found his mate, he was about 5'11" and had dark brown hair. He was covered in a heavy, full length black coat that was thick and wore smart black dress shoes. _Formal _I thought to myself.

Carmen was similar in appearance, she shared his dark brown hair however hers flowed to mid shoulder length. She was shorter than her mate around 5'5". They both had pale skin that was tinged olive suggesting they were of Spanish decent. She was wearing lighter clothing than her mate and wore darker jeans than Tanya and a dark green blouse and seemed to not want to wear any unnecessary coats or jumpers.

They offered us words of greeting and I noted they had a slight Spanish accent and then Tanya moved over to the next couple, one of which I instantly recognised as Laurent only this time his eyes were gold, he was holding a short pale blonde woman. Laurent was wearing just a brown waist coat over his body and worn, old looking, knee length grey shorts. He seemed to forego shoes and stood bare foot. The woman in his arms did not look happy with our presence and I remembered what Jane had told me about the immortal child her mother had created and that the Denalis were now very cautious when it came to maintaining the law. But I guess they would still hold some resentment. The woman was dressed in a similar fashion to Tanya, however her top was cotton and grey in colour.

"These are Laurent and Irina" Laurent gave a brief hello while Irina nodded her head. Tanya moved to the final couple the woman had perfectly straight, pale blonde hair and she was leaning against the tallest person here, he was over 6 feet tall and had shaggy, sandy blonde hair. As I looked closer I saw that his eyes were an amber colour and not the vibrant gold like the rest of the vampires here. From my time with the Cullens I knew that this meant he was weaning himself from human blood to animal blood.

"This is Katrina and Garret" Tanya finished her introductions and the woman 'Katrina' interrupted

"I prefer Kate" And I smirked remembering when I did the same thing to be called Bella. Now I hated that name. I preferred my full name, I guess hearing Jane call me that grew on me.

Kate was wearing dark blue jeans and wore a silver coloured top that had sleeves to her elbows. She wore a blue body warmer on top of that even though she would have felt no cold. Garret had on black trousers that were torn in places and a white dress shirt. He would have looked smart if his clothing had been newer. He wore a trench coat as well that stopped just inches from the snow covered ground.

I shook Kate's hand and I saw her eyebrows furrow with disappointment at something but shook it off and her coven appeared to be stunned, all except Eleazar. Kate then moved to shake Jane's hand and then I saw Jane drop to her knees at something and I acted out of pure instinct. I lunged forward and grabbed Kate's hand that was holding Jane's, I twisted her arm until she was forced to release her hold on Jane then spun her around and kicked her knees out from under her then grabbed hold of her head and twisted. I wasn't going to kill her I just wanted to make a point. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her mate and the other two blonde women go to move towards me, fortunately Jane soon had them dropping to the ground in pain.

"Never touch her like that again. Am I understood? We are here to help you, how about showing some respect" I growled out and Kate nodded her understanding. When I released my hold on her she stood and Jane released the others.

"Hello again Jane" Eleazar spoke in his deep voice and Jane lowered her hood so he could see her face.

"Hello Eleazar" the three blonde women looked murderous when they saw Jane but didn't try anything. Kate however did speak causing my already poor opinion of her to decrease further.

"Well, well, the infamous witch twin finally got a taste of her own medicine. You have no idea how complete my life is now that I got to have you on the floor in pain for once" she spat out.

"Perhaps you would like me to end your pathetic life then" I retaliated but found a comforting arm on my shoulder, a touch I would know from any in the world.

"Try it, I'll have you on the ground just like your little friend" Kate seemed to harbour a very strong dislike for Jane.

"I'm afraid you won't dear Katrina. It seems our mysterious guest is a shield it would seem. Her mind holds strong powers and she is immune to your talent. That is why your earlier attempt at electrifying her failed" Eleazar spoke. And when he mentioned her apparent attempt to electrocute me Jane lost her composure. Kate was writhing on the floor trying to put out invisible flames within a millisecond.

"Do not ever attempt to harm her in any way again. If I find out about any further attempts, successful or unsuccessful, I will kill every member of your pitiful coven while forcing you to watch then I will end your life as slowly and as painfully as possible. That goes to every member of this coven. Friend of Aro's or not I do not take kindly to people threatening my... coven mates" And Jane released Kate when Eleazar walked over and hugged her. Jane and I had already confirmed over the year we had been together that we would not announce our status as mates to those outside our coven when it could be avoided.

"Jane my dear, after all this time you still are as hot headed as ever" And Jane just nodded until he ended the hug. "Well do we not get an introduction to the one that Jane Volturi would defend so viciously?" He seemed friendly enough but like the rest of his coven was wary of us.

"Hello, I am Isabella" I walked over to Jane's side and I lowered my hood allowing them to see the mask that covers my face. The mask is something I had been wearing ever since my first mission when Aro had given it to me as a present. It was made from steel and was a dark metallic grey. It revealed only my eyes and nothing further. Jane absolutely hated that I wore the mask but I loved it. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my scars any more, on the contrary I was very proud of them but Aro wanted me to be wearing the mask at all times when on missions as a precaution. He didn't want any vampires seeing my face then Edward seeing it in their minds. He wanted to wait until it was necessary to reveal myself to the Cullens.

"Well then seeing as how you will be here for a while why don't we all get to know each other" Tanya seemed to be desperately trying to keep the peace after what had happened and Jane and I nodded having nothing better to do so we followed the Denalis inside their home were they led us into a large open room much like what the Cullens used to have in their home. As the Denalis all sat on the sofas and arm chairs Jane and I stood by the door away from them. They each told their stories and then when it came for them asking for mine I knew I had to censor some of what I said and avoid mentioning the Cullens.

"My name is Isabella, I was turned by Jane a little over a year ago now"

"You are only one year?" Garret asked me and I nodded.

"Jane and her brother were actually sent to kill me for knowing about vampires" I went on with the tale but was once again interrupted.

"How did you know? If you don't mind my asking" Carmen asked me politely

"Legends from some Indian friends of mine" I figured they knew there was more because legends are not the same as a confirmed existence but they did not press.

"We were told of Isabella knowing by a vampire she had come across. Aro sent Alec and I to remove the 'threat'" Jane laughed softly, she loved her job as a guard member.

"When they came for me I was walking home from my _friend's _house and then they were in front of me. Jane was glaring at me and poor Alec he was so confused. It turns out Jane was getting pissed off because her gift wasn't working and so she told Alec to cut off my senses but his didn't work either. Then Jane was on the phone and next thing I know I'm waking up in a castle. When they brought me to Aro he touched my hand and then laughed. He couldn't get inside my mind"

"You possessed you shield even as a human? Fascinating" Eleazar and Carlisle are two peas in a pod when it comes to my gift.

"Yes and then the next thing I know Jane had bit me and well the rest is pretty obvious"

"How I wish I could taste your blood again" Jane sounded so sad but then perked up and had her devious smile up. Even without Edward's gift I knew what she was thinking.

"Jane" was all I said and she looked successfully chastised.

"I didn't say it so you cannot shout at me for it"

"Yes but I know exactly how your twisted little mind works so I believe I can"

The Denali family looked very unsure of what to make of our banter. And if they said anything Jane would have them begging for their lives again. I shifted my stance slightly and then addressed the large coven.

"Well thank you for allowing us to stay here but I need to hunt" I turned my attention back to my angel and spoke again "Will you be joining me you little sadistic monster" the mischief in my eyes giving away my playfulness and Jane looked jokingly offended.

"Not unless you plan on making up for that awful insult of yours"

"I will, but we both know it is the truth and it is what we all love about you Jane" I took her hand in mine as we raced from the crowded house.

We slowed our run down to a walk when we were far enough from the house and just enjoyed being in each others company. When I was positive we were out of sight from the house I removed my mask and put it away safely in the oversized, inside pocket of my robe. Once I was certain it was securely inside I placed myself behind Jane, wrapping my arms around her waist and lowering my head to her shoulder. We walked like this until I began nipping her neck and stroking my hands overs her lithe body.

Jane reversed her body and was wrapped around me kissing me hard in seconds. I dropped myself to the snow covered ground and wrapped my arms around her waist again then slid them lower to cup her firm, round ass in my hands and when I squeezed she let a breathy moan into my mouth before she pulled away.

"Hunt later?" I asked and she nodded as she shed us of our clothing

"Much, much later" she mumbled as she kissed her way down my body. A different hunger replacing my earlier one.

* * *

**AN: Not an amazing or thrilling chapter but I thought it'd be nice to let Jane and Isabella interact with the Denalis.  
The Denalis do not know who Isabella is/was. Please leave a review, they let me know what is/isn't working with the story.  
Cullens due in two more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews and thank you to those of you who have voted on my Poll. The Poll will run until Chapter 15 so please to those who haven't voted please do so. It can be found on my profile.  
in this chapter we have more interaction with the Denalis and the build up to the Cullens.  
Disclaimer: Twilight is not my property it is SM'sand I make no profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – BPOV**

When Jane and I returned to the Denali household it was almost dawn. We had been gone for hours now and part of me felt irresponsible that we had allowed ourselves to become so distracted by our desire for each other and then taking the time to, as Jane calls it, play with our food. She enjoys watching the prey squirming and thrashing in her excruciating pain, after watching them for sometimes hours under this torment Jane and I have taken to then biting either side of their throats and drinking them dry together. This of course means we have to hunt for more people and they undergo the same treatment. This is what has lead to our hunts taking so long.

I ran to the large front door and opened it and held it open, when Jane was walking up the steps with her genuine smile on her face I playfully bowed.

"Madame" I faked a posh accent and Jane shook her head at my antics as she walked through the door. I smiled and followed behind her.

As we approached the living room Jane schooled her features and I remembered that we had to cut down on the banter and nice deeds while here unless we wanted to give away our mate bond. I took a seat in an arm chair as Jane sat on the arm chair on the opposite side of the room. It wasn't long before Kate, Garret and Tanya joined us in the room, sitting on the large sofa. When I looked up Garret threw an arm around Kate's shoulders, whether to restrain, comfort or just show affection I did not know. Tanya once again began to sense everyone's unease and tried to diffuse the tension filling the room.

"So...how have you found your first year as a vampire Isabella?" Tanya seemed to not know what was safe to ask and her question sounded unsure.

"I have enjoyed every second of it" I gave nothing else away. And before Tanya could ask another question Garret interrupted.

"Why the hell were you two gone so long? What kind of protection are you?" Maybe he wasn't as laid back as I had originally thought.

"What business is it of yours?" I growled out.

"What if another group of vampires had attacked while you were gone?! We could have been slaughtered" A good point I suppose.

"Another group would not have attacked. The last attack was two days ago, therefore they are unlikely to attack again while you are on alert. It would be better to attack again in a few days or weeks when you begin to let your guard down, and besides we did not go too far" Jane's apathetic voice was back and she looked thoroughly bored. Before any further comments could be made I realised that I couldn't hear the other couples.

"Tanya where are the others I can't hear them anywhere" I inquired politely and Tanya looked taken back by my question. She quickly schooled her expression however and then answered me.

"They have gone hunting or so they said. I personally believe they wanted some private time with their respective mates" she gave a sly wink my way and I nodded in understanding. Some part of me was angry they left without telling either Jane or myself where they were going but then again we had just done the same thing so I decided to let this occasion slide.

"If I may ask Isabella why do you wear that mask?" Tanya was hesitant when voicing her question and I looked to Jane not knowing how to answer. Luckily Jane knows me so well she knew I needed her help.

"Isabella wears her mask for reasons that you do not need to know Ms Denali" Jane's voice was cold, demanding and authoritative, my arousal began to rise as she spoke. I turned my thoughts to focus on anything other than Jane in an attempt to calm myself.

"Of course I meant no disrespect I was just curious" Tanya apologised and I nodded in acceptance.

I switched my line of vision to Garret and Kate who were sat staring lovingly at one another, now seemingly unaware of any one else's presence. Envy stirred inside me as I watched them, not because I desired either of them but because deep down I wished I could be in Jane's arms right now. When on missions involving other vampires we couldn't show that we were mates, which is the best way to prevent people trying to hurt me in order to hurt Jane or vice versa, and despite understanding that, I couldn't stop myself from wanting to shout out to the world that she was mine and I was hers. Even right now I could feel my entire being pulling towards her desperately. I longed to kiss her and hold her to me. My inner beast was demanding that I announce Jane as mine in front of Tanya who was unmated to show her that Jane was already claimed.

Kate must have caught my staring and a possessive growl rumbled from her chest.

"He's mine!" She hissed out viciously and threateningly. I raised an eyebrow though she couldn't see that, in amusement.

"Trust me I have no desire for the likes of him" I struggled to keep the laughter from my voice as I spoke. I had no desire nor need for anyone other than my Jane. Speaking of my dark little angel I looked to her again and felt a swell of happiness inside me when I saw her smiling slightly. Then when our eyes met her smile increased and I could see the joy in her eyes. As long as she was happy so was I. We stayed locked in each others gaze for a few moments until an annoying shout broke us from one another.

"Why the hell were you staring at us then?" Garret called out and I honestly was struggling not to beat him or Kate at this moment. I had noticed over the course of my year with the Volturi that my fuse had shortened significantly.

"I was merely observing how little restraint you two possess. You cannot seem to stop constantly touching one another" Okay not my best lie but they seem to be buying it.

"Oh please, like you understand what a mate pull is like. Trust me if you had a mate I can guarantee you would be worse than us. I'm hardly surprised you don't have one though, hardly any of the guard do because you don't deserve one!" Kate ranted as she now stood directly in front of me and I heard Jane letting out a warning growl to her but a touch on her arm from me and she quietened down.

"If I were you, Katrina, I would not shout about things I knew nothing about. Now please kindly rejoin your mate on the sofa" I kept my tone calm, cold and authoritative as spoke to her, my eyes fixed on hers. The anger within her golden eyes slowly died as I spoke and was replaced with annoyance and a little fear as she gave in to my words.

"Whatever" She mumbled unhappily under her breath but everyone in the room still heard her. Kate stalked back to her previous seat on the sofa and Garret placed a comforting arm across her shoulder which she settled into and her mood seemed to begin returning to blissful as he then began nuzzling her pale blonde hair and placing tender kisses against her head.

A little while later I was beginning to wonder why the others had yet to return. Jane must have been having similar thoughts as she turned her gaze to Tanya, breaking out her statue like state.

"Tanya it has been quite a while now and the others have yet to return. Do you have any way of contacting them and ascertaining their whereabouts and when they will return?" Jane asked, quite politely which, I am ashamed to admit, stunned me. She was only ever polite to Aro, Caius, Marcus and myself. I guess she's in a good mood.

Tanya, Kate and Garret all froze and I felt my suspicion begin to stir. They were hiding something from us.

"I am afraid I do not, they would not answer their phones if we called. They may still be _engaged_ with their respective mates" Tanya answered smoothly and if I hadn't been trained by the Volturi I would have believed every word she had just said. Unfortunately for her, the momentary freeze when Jane had asked the question and her overly compensating eye contact told both Jane and myself that she was lying to us.

"Why don't you try anyway Tanya, it is surely worth a shot is it not" And though it sounded like a question we all knew that Jane was commanding not asking. Tanya sighed and reached for her phone that was resting on the glass coffee table in the middle of the room. At the exact moment her hand touched it, it began ringing. Eleazar's name lighting up showing he was calling. Tanya tapped the green button on the screen and answered the call.

"Eleazar how are you? I was just about to phone you, Jane and Isabella wanted me to phone and ask where you and Carmen are and if you knew where Irina and Laurent were at all" She greeted happily, albeit confused.

"Hello Tanya, we are fine. I merely thought I would phone to let you now that our hunting is over now and that we have met up with the others and we are all on our way home now. Be sure to tell our new friends now my dear" Eleazar's voice was relaxed and I squinted my eyes at why he had said tell us when he knew we were in the room and could hear him.

"Of course I will my friend" Tanya confirmed and then she hung up the phone.

"I guess I need to tell you where they all really were now" She muttered, her voice apprehensive.

"Please know that what I am about to tell you is not meant in any way to insult the Volturi, we just felt it would increase our odds of everyone surviving these pesky newborn attacks"

"You see after Eleazar had phoned Aro to ask for help some friends of our called. One of their members is able to see the future and she often looks out for us. She had seen the attacks and so her coven leader phoned to offer their help in dealing with these attacks. And so we accepted. They told us they would be in the area today after the collected all their members. One of them had gone travelling so they had to find him first. The others all went to meet up with them and I'm guessing that's how Eleazar knew to phone when he did. I take it you have heard of the Cullen Coven? Or the Olympic Coven as they are sometimes called?" Tanya finished what she was saying and I stiffened.

The Cullens were coming here. They were literally heading for this house right this second. Every one of them. Edward included.

I knew I couldn't blame the Denalis for agreeing to some extra help, after all if an army was formed we would need all the help we could get to deal with the newborns. Especially if they were often gifted. But these thoughts were doing little to calm my anger. I turned to Jane and she was already looking at me. Her eyes taking in my stiff posture and my storming eyes. I noticed her hand starting to reach out but then retract as she remembered we were not alone. Instead she flashed me a comforting smile that lasted less than a single second but I saw it perfectly.

If fate hadn't already gifted me with Jane I would swear it hated me. I was not ready to face the Cullens yet but I was going to have no choice in mere minutes.

* * *

**AN: Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think.  
Please take a vote on my poll about which ending you would prefer.  
Next chapter: The Cullens enter the story. Warning-Edward will be a dick because I really don't like his character. Carlisle will be a bit of a dick at times**.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: The Cullens are finally here! About time really. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and to those who have voted on my poll. there is a clear winner already but I will still keep the poll on until chapter 15 just in case there is a miraculous shift.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga at all. It completely belongs to SM and I make no profit with this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – JanePOV**

I kept a close eye on Isabella as we sat waiting for the others to return with the Cullens. I was beyond furious that the Denalis had gone behind our backs and brought the Cullens into the ix but then again they didn't know who Isabella was or what the Cullens had done.

I could see Isabella's anger in her eyes, it was practically screaming out. But I also saw her fear. '_What is scaring my mate?_' I thought to myself, the question was burning through my mind like our venom as I searched for an answer. Protective instincts over my mate were swarming to the surface of my control and without consciously telling my body to move I began making my way to Isabella. Before I snapped out of my gravitational pull towards her I was stood by her side and she sent me a warm whispered "thank you" that soothed my beast's desire to cause pain.

In minutes I heard the sound of dozens of feet hitting the ground in a steady rhythm from a distance. They were pounding and slamming against the snow, causing crunching sounds to resonate in my ears. They were getting ever closer to us. The closer they got to the house the more my anger and need for revenge n my mate's behalf increased. But I knew now was not the time or the place, I was here to do a job as ordered by Aro and they would not recognise Isabella. Silently I began vowing to only hurt them if they hurt my love first. Mentally I chuckled to myself knowing I would probably wind up breaking that promise.

Isabella seemed increasingly troubled as they approached, she was now stood, her eyes fixed on the door, blankly staring at the empty frame, her feet were minutely shifting every few moments.

"Isabella, are you ready for this?" I whispered softly into her ear and out of my peripheral vision I saw the others watching us with confused expressions showing plainly on their faces.

"I'll be fine Janie. Just, will you stay near me?" She whispered back and I noted the loving tone in her words, hearing that filled me with a warmth I had never known existed until I found her.

"Always Isabella" I murmured. The footsteps now had stopped and I heard the sound of the front door opening. A split moment after the door had opened the footsteps began, until finally the door was shut and I saw Eleazar, Carmen, Irina and Laurent all enter the room with looks upon their faces as the Cullens trailed in behind them. When they had all entered the room I relaxed my face into a bored, disinterested façade.

I swiftly took in each of them in turn. Scanning my eyes from left to right. Carlisle was stood nearest to the door, he was the last to enter the room. He obviously looked no different from the last time we had met. He still had the same blonde hair and golden eyes. He was the same height and build. The only thing that had changed were his clothes. He was stood before me in a pair of smart, dark jeans with a light blue button shirt and simple black shoes on his feet. His mate, Esme if I remembered correctly, was stood, tucked into his side by the arm around her shoulder. She had thick, auburn hair that fell past her shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face. Her features were incredibly soft looking telling me she was probably the oldest physically and had most likely had a child while human. She was quite small in height, not tiny but not tall either. Her legs were adorned by tight jeans and a beige, button top was tucked into the waistband of them.

The next member of the coven I took note of was a huge, burly vampire with curly dark brown hair, Emmett I surmised, wore a massive grin that humans probably found intimidating. He was still nothing in comparison to Demetri. He was dressed in very casual clothing, jeans again but he wore old trainers and a baggy, black and white striped sweater. A tall, blonde moved to stand in his arms. Admittedly she was gorgeous looking, like Heidi. She could have been a model. '_Still not as beautiful as my Isabella_' I thought to myself smugly. She wore tall heeled shoes, adding additional inches to her already tall stature. She was wearing a tight fitting, baby blue tank top that revealed her cleavage and a black skirt that stopped a couple of inches above her knees. She would have looked perfect if it wasn't for the unmoving scowl she wore on her face. Definitely Rosalie.

Next was a tall, lean man with scars littered across his neck that screamed dangerous to me. Shaggy blonde hair covered his head. He wore a green, long sleeved shirt and a black waist coat. He wore black, baggy trousers and big military style boots. I noticed that he was standing with his feet shoulder width apart, feet facing straight forward. His back was ruler straight even though he seemed relaxed. Both hands were by his sides, except one was holding the hand of the woman next to him. It seemed he had positioned is left side to be just in front of her. Everything about him screamed military background. I took a guess that this was Jasper, Aro had told me about the gifted members of the Olympic Coven, and he mentioned one was from the civil war and the southern wars who's gift was empathy. That meant that the one next to him was the psychic of the family and his mate. The woman behind him was tiny, about my height. She had inky black hair in a pixie cut and her features matched. She was, like the rest, dressed to suit her personality. She was wearing black leggings and a long, grey and white striped shirt that stopped mid-thighs. Greyish boots on her feet added about two inches to her height. She seemed troubled, then again so did her mate for some reason.

And lastly was, I assumed, my least favourite Cullen. I assumed this was Edward from Aro's many descriptions and he was the only unmated in the bunch. His bronze coloured bed hair, that was poorly styled as I remember Isabella had told me about also told me who he was. He stood away from the others, he wore dark clothing as though he was expecting to attend a funeral and as I looked he was glaring towards me though I wasn't intimidated in any way. His deep voice soon answered my questions.

"Carlisle I cannot read their minds!" he hissed, thoroughly angered over his gift being rendered useless.

"Wow Eddie, first you cant read Bella's mind and now you can't read the Volturi people's minds, I think your gift is breaking" Emmett Boomed out with his extremely deep and extremely loud voice.

"Emmett, be nice to your brother!" Esme chastised the large vampire.

"Sorry Esme" He apologised instantly. '_Eurgh what kind of vampires are these people_' I thought, sickened by their whole we're a family thing.

"Actually Emmett it isn't just Edward's gift that isn't working, ours aren't either, isn't that right darlin'" Jasper spoke and looked to the pixie stood by him.

"Yeah I can't see them. It isn't like with the wolves were we disappear by being around them, it is just them that I can't see. I see our decisions but it's like they aren't even here according to my visions. It's beyond frustrating" She complained and I just let out a sadistic laugh, thrilled that Isabella was able to piss them off already and without them knowing who she was. The "children" didn't like my laughing at them however.

"What's so funny to you?" Rosalie bitched at me and I raised my eyebrow at her in response.

"Rosalie calm down" Carlisle spoke softly and then turned to face me.  
"Hello Jane, it has been a while has it not? I haven't seen you since I left Italy all those years ago. How is your brother? I must admit it is certainly a surprise to see you here and not have Alec stood by your side. In fact in all the time I was with the Volturi I never saw you two apart"

"Carlisle" I nodded my head as a sign of acknowledgement before I continued speaking. "Indeed it has been centuries since we last met. Alec is well, he even found his mate after all this time though I'm afraid I cannot reveal her to you without his consent. Alec and I have had many missions without one another, particularly since Isabella joined us this year Aro has me responsible for her you see" I spoke with forced politeness that was beyond obvious to everyone in the room. I regretfully knew that I had to show respect towards Carlisle, just like I did towards Eleazar or any friend of Aro's actually unless Aro told me otherwise.

"He found his mate after over 1000 years, how wonderful for him. Did you say Isabella?" He seemed troubled by the name and I had to stop my lips from twitching upwards.

"I did, she has been a member of the Volturi for over a year now. Marvellous isn't she? She seems to stop any gift from working on herself and others if she so chooses, that is why your _family's _gifts are not working when directed at us" I spoke and I couldn't help the slip of pride that was in my voice when I spoke of Isabella.

"Why the mask? And why shield your minds purposefully, do you have something to hide?" Edward ground out through his teeth. I just wanted to see him burning to ashes before me.

"My mask is my concern and there are a lot of things in our minds you have no business in seeing. Besides some people enjoy their privacy Cullen!" Isabella barked out and I couldn't help the smirk that was spreading even if I wanted too.

Tanya seemed to once again have to play peacemaker and jumped in.

"Okay why don't we all calm down. I would appreciate it if we could focus on why you are all here instead of opinions we have of each other" For the millionth time since I got here I wished I could just slaughter these pathetic vampires. Who the fuck did she think she was giving me orders?! I answer to the kings and Isabella, no one else.

A few hours later and we had a plan formed. Regular patrols would be run and in changing pairs. That way any scouts couldn't say who would be with who and try to work around that. Tonight's patrol would be Isabella and Rosalie. Neither seemed thrilled at the idea. I would have to make it up to Isabella because I nominated her hoping to be paired with her. Sadly the others don't seem to want us alone together unless we were hunting, which now we have to have someone else with us because we were gone so long last night. Probably thought we were forming some plan to kill them all when they weren't looking. Although I certainly wasn't opposed to the idea, especially now I had no way of having alone time with my mate.

After forming as much of a plan as we could at this moment in time I looked to the clock on the far right wall and noticed it was now 21:30. I stood from my seat and the others all glanced up at me from their own seats.

"I believe it is time for the first patrol to start. Now I am going to go to my room for the rest of the evening and I do not wish for any disturbances unless there is an attack. Goodnight" I then turned and gracefully I glided my way to the third floor where I had picked out a spare bedroom to be my own while I was here.

I so wished that I could have tortured each and every one of the Cullens! They hurt my Isabella! They just decided it would be okay to abandon her after making her feel like she was part of their family! And Edward used her like a play thing, as an object he could pick up, use and throw away. But I cant just go and torture them without revealing that Isabella is my mate and revealing who she is. Stupid fucking Cullens, I can't wait until they do know who she is and then they start begging for their lives like the pathetic vampires they are.

I hear Isabella and Rosalie leave the house for their patrol and I feel a pang of longing deep inside my chest. I should be beside my Isabella not the blonde Cullen. I lie like I am on the bed for the night. It wasn't until a few hours later that I hear a commotion downstairs.

"Oh my God! We have to get to Rose now!" The small pixie Cullen screeched. Part of me hoped Isabella was beating her but the deep, unsettling feeling inside me told me otherwise.

"Why Alice what's happening?" Jasper questioned her but he seemed to be remaining calm.

"They've been ambushed! There are four newborns and one of them has Rosalie pinned to the ground, the newborn was twisting her arms!" When the word ambushed registered in my brain I ran downstairs as fast as I could and grabbed the the smallest Cullen by her arm, spinning her to face me.

"What did you see about Isabella?" I growled at her and she just shook her head.

"Well she was-" she went silent as her glazed over after a few brief moments before she blinked her eyes then continued speaking.

"She's gonna fight a newborn and then I saw him cracking her neck and I came out of the vision!" Panic, rage and worry overcame me and I let out a snarl that cause Alice to back away from me.

"Alice, Emmett, Jane and I will go help them" Jasper spoke authoritatively and Edward just had to complain.

"I should go I can read their minds in a fight" What a child!

"No you will stay here. We need jasper for his experience, Alice for her visions, Emmett for his strength and that Rosalie is his mate and I am going because I deal with them regularly. You on the other hand have no experience fighting newborns and your gift only works so far in a fight" I commanded and before he could protest Tanya stepped between us.

"Edward will stay" And then after looking at the others we took off to find Isabella and Rosalie.

* * *

**AN: Well I hope you all are enjoying this and don't worry it won't be long until the Cullens find out who Isabella is and oh my God we are halfway through the story all ready!  
Review please :D **


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Here is chapter 11 for you guys :D Thanks so much for the awesome reviews they really make me smile and the poll definitely has a clear favourite which I am going to guess won't change.  
Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I don't if I did I wouldn't have made Edward so creepy and stalkerish.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – BPOV**

I stood from the table seconds after Jane had left and Rosalie soon followed. I was a little mad with Jane for getting me stuck on patrol with a Cullen. And not just any Cullen Rosalie. Though it could have been worse, I could have ended up with Edward. Rosalie was however going to be the most difficult to be around for me. You see I found myself conflicted with how I felt towards her at the minute. The others I hated, especially Edward. And while some part of me hated Rosalie as well for leaving me and hurting me, another part of me respected her. She was the only one of the Cullens that had never hidden their feelings from me. She made it clear from the first day we met that she didn't like me being around the family and that she hated me. So if I was honest with myself I knew that I couldn't really hate her for leaving when it was expected. But luckily I could still hold some hatred towards her for being a bitch to me while I was human when I never personally wronged her.

Pretty soon Rosalie and I were walking at an inhuman pace through the thick forest that surrounded the Denali home in with a distrusting tension surrounding and suffocating us. I had to stop myself on several occasions from demanding an explanation from her, from ripping her limbs apart for what she and her family put me through. I also found myself from stopping and asking her how she had been and where she had been. Stupid conflicting emotions! Being a newborn sucks at times like this.

There was a strong wind whipping violently around us, I suspected a storm was approaching the area. My hood fell from my head when the wind picked up due to the combination of our speed and the wind. My thick brown hair was soon being blown around. I looked to Rosalie and saw her long, golden locks billowing around her face and I let out a chuckle at her behaviour. She was getting increasingly annoyed as her hair refused to stay out of her eyes.

"I don't see why you're laughing, your in the same boat right now" She gritted out and I nodded in acceptance.

"True but you're still the one stood fighting and may I add losing against your hair" I smirked and I saw Rosalie's lips curl into a small smile before she realised what was happening and she dropped her mouth back into her scowl.

"Whatever" She snapped at me with her common bitchy tone.

I decided to leave the conversation there, I had no interest in getting into an argument with Rosalie. That was far too much effort and I'd rather save that for the time I decided to reveal myself to them which was not at this moment in time. Silence took over once again as I glanced at my watch. The time read 23:00 '_Oh great, still four hours to go until our shift is over_'

We were carrying on with our patrol and had not spoken another word to each other. Every so often though I would catch Rosalie's eyes burning through my mask with the ferocity of her stare. Her eyes would squint ever so slightly as though she were studying something and if I was being completely honest it was a little nerve wrecking. Rosalie came to an abrupt halt all of a sudden and I soon followed suit.

"Rosalie what is it?" I questioned her, pouring as much authority as I could into my voice.

"I feel as though we're being watched. Like we're being followed somehow" She spoke very slowly and almost silently. And the more I thought over her words the more I picked up on the feeling as well. We were being watched somehow and straight away I cast my shields over Rosalie and threw my physical shield up too. My body acted as though it was on autopilot, my muscles tensed getting ready to fight and defend myself. My eyes dilated increasing my vision further, I was soon scanning around for any potential threat.

I heard the sound of a twig snapping behind us and instantly spun around on the spot, a threatening growl rumbled in my chest and broke through my lips.

"Whoever is out here better show themselves now!" I warned "I do not enjoy playing games unless I initiate them and I will give you this one chance to present yourself and tell me who you are and why you are here. Trust me when I say you have no idea who I am" I called out into the darkness. My voice cold and threatening as I spoke slowly to emphasise my words. The sound of laughter filled the air, coming from all directions. I was now growling constantly as was Rosalie. We were turning furiously trying to keep every side watched even though it was impossible to do so.

Suddenly four newborns, three males and a female, I'd say less than three months old stepped out, one on each side of us, one behind us and one in front of us. To the right stood a newborn who was a female, around twenty when turned. She had ash blonde hair that fell down to her mid-back. Her face was egg shaped and symmetrical. The newborn to the left was very tall and rather lean. His copper hair was extremely shaggy and fell into his eyes. He seemed to be roughly nineteen physically. The one in front of us I'd say was twenty six. The oldest. He had overly gelled raven black hair that he believed looked best spiked upwards. To me it seemed kind of overkill. He was also the palest, leaving me to think he was very pale as a human. Like I was. He wore a sadistic, cocky smirk that I was desperate to wipe from his face. Finally the one behind us was a chestnut brown haired boy. He looked to no older than fifteen. His hair was cut very short and he looked like he had no interest in being here at all. He was the smallest and was weedy looking. That didn't mean he was the weakest. Just look at Jane and Alec. The one in front spoke, breaking my thoughts.

"Hello, what are you ladies doing here? Judging by your eyes you certainly aren't hunting together. What would you be doing out here with a golden eye?" The last part was directed at me alone and I snarled in response.

"My how aggressive they are" The one to the left spoke "They reek of the other golden eyes though and they have come from the direction of their home" Tracker was the first thing to jump into my mind when he spoke. The wind had been changing all night, meaning the trail of our scents was scattered, the only way he'd have been able to know where our scent had come from was if he was a tracker and he was a good one at that. Possibly why he was turned.

"Is that so Daniel. Tell us are you friends of the coven who live here?" The one in front asked us.

"Why do you need to know?" Rosalie growled as she asked the question.

"We're curious" the one in front dead panned.

"Don't know who you're looking for, sorry" I spoke calmly and evenly that's when I noticed the guys eyes flicker to the young buy behind us.

"Well why don't we find out if that's a lie or not. Joseph?" He questioned looking to the youngest newborn.

"I-I. My gift it's..not working. I can't sense anything from them" He spoke, seeming unnerved that his gift was now useless. The vampire in front of us quickly narrowed his eyes at the boy. His face contorted with visible anger.

"What?!" He spat out. "how can your gift not be working?!" He bellowed loudly and the vampire behind us, Joseph, tensed and seemed to become angry at the accusation. Their newborn rage taking over both of them.

"I don't know Chris!" Joseph spat back then let a snarl escape his lips.

"Rachel! Give them a taste of your power. I want to know who exactly is helping those filthy golden eyes!" Chris yelled towards the blonde girl who had been silent up to this point. She let out a smile then I watched as her eyes zeroed in on Rosalie's. I checked my shields were still over Rose who was sending her iciest glare at the vampire who's name I know knew to be Rachel. Soon there was a sharp prodding against the mental shield I was holding over Rosalie.

After a few moments Rachel began speaking to Rose, her voice soft and seductive. Her words purred as they spilled like silk from her lips.

"Please tell me who you are. Tell me everything about they golden eyed vampires who live here. Just tell me and everything will be all right" I kept my eyes on Rosalie for any signs of distress or pain but there was none and after a couple of moments Rosalie just sent an intimidating growl towards Rachel and then through gritted teeth spoke lowly to her.

"I really don't want to tell you anything bitch" and they four newborns all looked at each other. Eyes wide in disbelief. Rachel let out a frustrated growl and turned her face to Chris.

"My compulsion isn't working! How is that possible?!" she screeched and demanded at him. For his part he looked seriously confused which then switched into a rage as he let out an all mighty roar before lunging towards Rosalie only to be stopped as he hit an invisible barrier mere inches from her. He fell into a semi-crouch and snarled viciously. His eyes had now fallen completely black, his lips had curled up over his lips exposing his venom coated white teeth. A load rumble was sounding from deep within his chest. Quickly the other three followed suit and I felt myself slip into a crouch. I wasn't afraid to fight them if necessary but I could feel my grip on the physical shield faltering. I wasn't used to having to hold it for so long and it was taxing me mentally keeping it this long; especially over two people.

I was racking my brain trying to come up with a plan if we ran I had no doubt they would follow especially with a tracker amongst them, but if we stayed to fight I'd have to drop my physical shield meaning there was a bigger chance we would get hurt in some way. We couldn't call for the others, not when that gave the advantage of Shaun not knowing our actual numbers. I took a chance and dropped the physical shield I had over us.

Chris lunged again and the other followed suit. I threw my shield to send them falling backwards and grabbed Rosalie's hand. I ran us so that we were now stood facing all the newborns in a line rather than them surrounding us. I much preferred our chances of not getting hurt this way. I had to keep to the safest options now that I was working with Rosalie and not another guard. I had no idea how much experience she had fighting any vampires let alone newborns.

Rosalie and I were now stood facing the four snarling newborns, I scanned across them looking for any sign of them getting ready to attack. It didn't take long for the one known as Daniel to launch into a run towards us. He was heading straight for me and I braced myself to counter his obvious attack. As he reached me he bared his teeth and I grabbed hold of his shoulders to keep him from biting me. His superior strength pushed us backwards but pretty soon I was able to throw his arms from gripping my own and used his stumble to knock him to the ground by sweeping my foot under his own. I was on top of him in less than a second and had his head gripped in my hands. Using all the strength I possessed I was able to twist his head and yank it from his neck. Pulling my lighter from inside my robes I quickly burnt the body and head.

I dusted my robes and was unexpectedly knocked to the ground. A furious Chris on top of me. He took hold of my neck and I could feel the cracks beginning to form under the strength of his hold. I looked to the right briefly and saw Rosalie fighting Rachel, I scanned for Joseph and found him cowering away from the fighting.

As hoped when I looked back to Chris I found him distracted, looking where I had been and I kicked him off me. He was sent flying from me and I sprang up and as he was about to hit the ground I slammed my fist down through his throat. His head falling from his shoulders in response. Grabbing the lighter I swiftly set his remains alight.

I ran back to Rosalie who had just managed to rip Rachel's head from her body and I handed her the lighter. Simultaneously we turned to face Joseph who took off in sprint when he saw us looking at him. I watched Rosalie prepare to give chase but I held a hand out to stop her.

"What the hell? We have to catch him!" She shouted at me but I shook my head at her.

"No. If we chase him he may lead us to more newborns, newborns who like the ones here have powers. No offence but it was easy to see this is your first fight against newborns and you barely escaped one. Had Joseph joined your fight I doubt you would have been victorious. We were lucky they didn't appear to have offensive, physical abilities or we would not have been successful. It is better that we head back and recover while we can" And with that I turned to begin returning to the Denali home. I heard Rosalie begin to follow. I slipped my physical shield around us in case any more newborns did turn up.

As we were halfway back I heard the sound of footsteps surrounding us and tensed instantly. Rosalie doing the same. We listened as the steps grew louder and nearer both of us beginning to crouch down preparing for another fight.

"Oh thank God you're okay Rose" I heard Emmett's booming voice as he, Alice, Jasper and Jane stepped into view from the trees. I watched as Emmett and Rosalie shared a passion filled kiss and felt a twinge of envy again as I saw another mated couple able to show their love. I would give anything to be able to run into Jane's arms right now. I looked into her beautiful crimson eyes and saw the same longing. I heard the rest of the Cullens all fussing over Rosalie now and I felt hurt swell deep inside. These people were happy to leave me alone in the forest. To use me and make me believe I was part of their family. Then they abandoned me and never looked back but here they were, being concerned when one of them was in danger. Cementing my belief that they didn't care for me.

Jane walked over to me and I saw her eyes flare with pain and anger when she took notice of the cracks along my neck. She reached a hand put when she saw the Cullens were distracted and traced them. I tried to reassure her with my eyes that I was okay. The cracks would heal in few hours we both knew that but she was still looking sadly at my neck. Then I felt her hand move to the now visible scars along my neck that Paul had left me. Suddenly I knew why she seemed so concerned, it doesn't matter how minor the end injury is I was still hurt and Jane would always hate to see me hurt. Just as I would if she was hurt.

"You're hurt" She whispered so softly I barely heard her. I took hold of her hand that was on my neck and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm okay" I whispered back. We had completely forgotten the fact that we had an audience until Alice's voice broke through our little bubble.

"Are you two okay?" She chimed. Her tone dripping with suspicion. Jane and I looked over to the Cullens and saw them staring at us intently. Their eyes holding their confusion. Except Rosalie and Jasper. They both seemed stunned but also understanding. I began to feel uneasy with their stares and apparently so did Jane as she let out a frustrated growl.

"Is there something you would like? If not I feel it would be wise for you to all turn away now!" She looked so angry and dangerous at this moment and I couldn't help but want her. Every time I saw Jane show her monstrous side I desired her even more. The contrast from the side of her that I was always given was amazing. It just proved there was not a side of her I didn't love.

The Cullen 'children' all looked away quickly and I heard Jasper speak up this time.

"Perhaps we should get back to the Denali home and we can discuss what happened with the others present?" He suggested and we all nodded our heads in agreement. We took off in a run towards the Denali residence. The Cullens running ahead of Jane and I. At first I was confused as to why Jane had pulled us back so we were behind them until I felt her stop.

"Jane what are you do-" I began to ask her what she was doing but was silenced as she had lifted my mask to expose my lips and was kissing me furiously. Her tiny hands had wrapped themselves in my hair and she was crushing us against one another. After God knows how many minutes I felt Jane loosen her grip and pull her head away slightly.

"Jane" I breathed out "They are going to wonder where we have gone. You know they don't want us alone together. Very distrusting of them really" I chuckled and Jane followed suit.

"I don't care. Let them wonder. You know as well as I do they won't do anything about it besides shout and stamp their feet at us" She sounded so smug with herself that I gave her a small smile in amusement. Pretty soon we were wrapped up in our bubble again, completely focused on each other.

"I hate not being able to show my feelings. This isn't like the other missions where we only have to hide when we confront law breakers. Here we have to be indifferent constantly and I hate it. You are my mate, I should never have to hide that" Jane complained and I mumbled my agreement before I gently pushed my lips back onto hers for a few more minutes. Eventually I pulled away albeit reluctantly.

"Jane we have to go back" she sighed sadly and nodded her agreement. I pulled my mask back over my face fully and took off towards the house, Jane still kept her grip on my hand as we ran and it was good to have had these precious minutes with her before we had to go back to being almost like colleagues.

* * *

**AN: So please leave a review, chapter 12 will be posted tomorrow, hopefully as I start university tomorrow :D Can't wait.  
Vote on the poll!  
The Cullens will not find out who Isabella is until chapter 14.**  
**Next chapter: The others figure out the mate bond!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I am sorry for not posting this yesterday but it was my first day at university and I was in talks from 9:00 to 21:00. Yeah a twelve hour day of talks. Not to mention I have to set off two hours before my start time because I don't live on campus, i was up from 5am and collapsed in bed when i got home. Even so I am loving it! The people are amazing and the place is wonderful. Not to mention I am doing a joint degree of Ancient History and Archaeology which is fascinating.**

Anyway here is chapter 12 I hope you guys enjoy it, I decided to give us a Cullen POV and as I love Rosalie it is hers.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight at all.

Updates will be a little more spread out now because I am getting busy and really want to experience a lot of student life.  
I will try to update everyday again when possible, it not I will update every other day. Also to anyone interested I am working on a Rosalie/Bella story, I have 9 chapters written for that so far.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Rosalie's POV**

"Oh thank God you're okay Rose" When I heard Emmett's booming, loud voice I felt instant relief flood through me. And when I saw him I couldn't contain myself, I ran straight over to him and pulled him into a passionate embrace. He was here and I felt safe as soon as I was in his arms again. He wrapped his well muscled arms around me and pulled me tightly into his broad chest. Emmett can be lot of things like child-like, immature, goofy and loud. But when needed he was serious, loving, gentle and protective. He was everything I needed and when I needed it. When we pulled apart I gave him a pout and he he gave a quiet chuckle and then his face broke into a grin before becoming serious again. Before he could speak however, Jasper and Alice had rushed over after seeing our embrace end and began fussing over me.

"We were so worried, I don't know what happened but suddenly I couldn't see you, Jane said Isabella most likely had put you under her shields and then then the next thing I know I could see both of you and four newborns and then you were all fighting. So I brought Jasper, Emmett and Jane to come help. Then I couldn't see anything at all and I thought it was too late. But then we found you and know you're here and you're okay-" I cut off Alice's rambling.

"Alice I'm fine. I took out one and Isabella took down two. One got away though" I grumbled, extremely unhappy about the newborn that had escaped.

"We're relieved that you managed to come out of this relatively unharmed Rose" Jasper spoke with his southern drawl and I smiled at my 'twin'.

"What the hell is that about?" Emmett questioned, he seemed absolutely gob-smacked so we looked over to where he was looking and I have to admit I froze in shock. I was witnessing something I never thought I'd see, not based on her reputation. Jane of the Volturi was gently caressing the cracks that had been made on Isabella's neck. We were all stood staring at what was transpiring. Jane was acting like Emmett would to me. That one thought triggered a revelation. Were Jane and Isabella mates? Surely not. But then again the way Jane is behaving suggests they may be. I began thinking back to what I had seen between them since we arrived here. They fought to always be alone together, the longing stares they would give each other. Oh my God I'd bet any money that they were mates.

"You're hurt" Jane whispered softly and I'm sure all of our mouths dropped open at the out of character behaviour she was showing. Then Isabella had taken Jane's hand, that was stroking scars I had only just noticed on her neck, and whispered back.

"I'm okay" Their eyes were locked onto one another's and I suddenly felt as though we were intruding on a private moment between the two. Alice decided to break the peaceful silence.

"Are you two okay?" The suspicion was clear in her question. Isabella and Jane's eyes snapped to face us and Jane was fixing each of us with a harsh glare that almost made me flinch.

"Is there something you would like? If not I feel it would be wise for you to all turn away now!" Jane spat out towards us, voice filled with rage and on the defensive. We looked away quickly and began staring at the trees or the ground. We were all wanting to avoid Jane's gift at this moment.

"Perhaps we should get back to the Denali home and we can discuss what happened with the others present?" Jasper offered and my family and I all nodded our heads in agreement. We broke into a run towards the Denali's home. After a minute I realise that Jane and Isabella weren't behind us as they should have been. I looked around and saw the others just running so I followed. 'M_ight as well let them have their time together_' I thought to myself. After all no one should stand between two mates.

When we arrived back at the Denali house the first thing I heard was Edward's ever annoying voice complaining that he didn't get to come along with Alice, Jasper and Emmett.'_what a fucking surprise, the golden boy is upset with something. Again_' I thought as loudly as I could and was rewarded when I heard Edward growl.

"Rose are you okay?" Esme's concerned voice sounded and she ran over to me, checking me for any visible injuries and fussing over how I could have been hurt. Bless her, Esme certainly had the kindest heart of any vampire I had ever come across.

"I'm fine Esme I promise. The newborns weren't able to get far with their ambush. Isabella's shields kept their gifts from working and she managed to kill two, I killed one. Although one did get away from us. But Isabella wouldn't let me chase after it in case it lead to more" I grumbled once again unhappy that I didn't get to chase the newborn.

"She was right Rose. From Alice's vision and from the cracks on Isabella's neck four was more than enough for you two to handle. Newborns have their superior strength and speed for us to deal with. If you had run into any more I doubt both of you would be here right now" He spoke in his military tine that left no room for anyone to contradict him.

"Where the hell are the guards?" Edward demanded to know and I let myself think to when I noticed they weren't with us in the forest on the run back.

"How could you let them be alone?" his voice was gyrating on my nerves.

"I didn't even notice they were gone" Alice spoke out.

"Neither did I" Emmett agreed.

"I did" Jasper and I confessed at the exact same moment and then looked to each other and saw him nod his head as we agreed on the non-spoken thoughts we had apparently been sharing.

"You purposefully left them alone? Do you know what that could do? They can't be trusted not when they are intentionally blocking our gifts from working on them! Not when I cannot read their minds!" Edward screamed in tantrum.

"Son calm down. I hope you two have a good explanation for allowing them to be alone" Carlisle then turned to Jasper and I before continuing with his speaking "Jane is someone to be treated with caution, she is the most loyal to Aro and I doubt she'd go against any thing he commanded her to do, you know Aro desires Edward, Alice and Jasper. And after being under her teaching for over a year I would expect Isabella to be treated the same as Jane, especially if she managed to get into the elite within a year of her turning normally guards, no matter their gift, have to work their way through the ranks" Carlisle spoke and I audibly scoffed causing the entire room to look towards me.

"Trust me they don't want to be alone to plot our demise, I'm sure they have much better things to do when alone" I used my typical icy and disinterested voice when speaking. How had no one else but me and Jasper seen what was between them? Jasper nodded showing he agreed with me and we shared a smirk between us.

"And what would that be oh wise one?" Garret questioned me and Emmett immediately came to my side, put one of his arms around my shoulders and growled lowly at the vampire.

"Be careful with how you speak to my mate Garrett I'm sure Rose and Jazz have a perfectly good reason for letting the Volturi duo be alone" I reached up and planted a soft kiss on Emmett's cheek in thanks and snuggled deeper into his side.

"Well then I'm sure they can tell us what it is they do when alone" Irina quipped and I couldn't help but blurt out.

"Each other" causing Emmett to roar out in laughter and I heard Jasper let out a laugh at my response. The others in the room however had mixed expressions. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen all looked stunned. Irina, Laurent, Kate and Garrett and looked disbelieving while Edward just looked disgusted. Then the room exploded into a chaotic seas of voices all shouting their own question.

"Surely you can't mean-"

"I don't believe it"

"Why would they have sex with each other?"

"It can't be true"

"That is a repulsive thing to suggest Rosalie"

"That's hot" I have to admit the last one came from my child of a husband.

"Enough! All of you shouting won't get us anywhere" Alice's high pitched voice broke through the mass of voices and everyone settled down. I looked to Jasper and he nodded to me before he began speaking.

"When we were all here and Rose and Isabella were out on their patrol I eventually was able to feel Jane's emotions, I assume Isabella was too far away to keep her in the shields. No doubt Edward could even read her mind" he looked to the golden boy who spoke in a sulking voice.

"I could however she was very good at distracting me from reading her thoughts through throwing insults at me. I eventually decided it's be best for me to tune her thoughts out"

"Well I noticed a lot of concern and worry in her emotions as well as a painful longing that I recognised from when mates are separated. That was my first clue. Then in the forest all four of us saw the way they treated one another. From her reputation it's clear Jane isn't known for her kindness towards people whether they are in the guard or not. So when I thought back to how they behaved around each other I noticed they shared a lot of longing looks with each other and would often glare at the other mated couples with what I know to be envy. They are mates and when we began running back and I saw they weren't following I thought it'd be best to let them have some time alone after one of them was almost hurt" Jasper finished his explanation and then I chipped in.

"Apart from the feeling Jane's emotions bit I figured it out almost the same way but my first clue was that Jane looked at Isabella how Emmett was looking at me in that moment" I watched as understanding crossed everyone's face on the room.

"That explains why Isabella was looking at you and Garrett this morning Kate" Tanya laughed.

"They cannot be mates! Carlisle tell them. Mate bonds are shared between men and women alone" Edward once again complained.

"Actually Edward over the years I have come across many same sex mated pairs" Carlisle spoke. And the Denali sister's said the exact same thing.

Before anyone else could speak the front door was opened and closed. The two vampires we were discussing stepped into the room seconds later.

Everyone in the room was staring at them and it didn't take long for the expectant stares to ignite Jane's temper.

"What is with the staring?!" She shouted at us all and unfortunately my own mate had to answer.

"Either you two don't last long or you didn't get laid. Judging by your current frustrated self it's the latter" Emmett joked and there were a few barely contained laughs from the room. Luckily for Emmett both guards seemed too taken back by his joke to be angry with him.

"W-what did you just say?" Isabella stuttered out and Carlisle took lead of the conversation.

"What Emmett meant to say is we all apologise for making you uncomfortable with the stares however we were just in shock from Jasper and Rosalie's revelation that the two of you are mates. May I ask though, is it true?" I had to admit Carlisle's diplomatic skills came in handy.

The two women looked at each other, a silent conversation apparently passing between them until they both nodded and Jane spoke, her tone apathetic and bored.

"Yes it is true though why you all had to make it into a puzzle and then a zoo exhibit is beyond me"

"Jane be nice" Isabella chastised her older mate who shrugged and mumbled a brief apology to her mate. That lead to laughs from most of us but they stopped when Isabella turned to glare at us all.

"I would not laugh if I was any of you. I only told her to be nice because that is what we were ordered to do. Though technically that only applied to the Denali coven. You Cullens were not extended that courtesy as you were not even supposed to be here" Her voice had taken on a coldness that even scared me a little. She sounded almost happy though that she didn't have to be nice towards us and I couldn't help but wonder why. For some reason she seemed so familiar to me but also unknown. It was unsettling to say the least.

"It's not right!" Edward shouted at them and as soon as those words had left his mouth he dropped to his knees, his back arched and his head thrown back, his face contorted with pain as he tried not to scream. Jane was glaring at him from where she was stood in the doorway.

"Jane stop this!" Carlisle shouted at the sadistic vampire but his demand fell on deaf ears as she refused to let up. Eleazar stood from his seat and made his way over to Jane, when he reached her he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop this Jane, he won't say anything again will he Tanya?" He looked to his coven leader who shook her head.

"No of course not, he is in our home and we see no problem with the two of you being mates" And then everyone let out a sigh of relief when Edward finally dropped to the floor, it took him a couple of minutes but he finally stood and Carlisle placed a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Come on son, it's our patrol" and the two of them left with no other words to the rest of us. 

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a short one in comparison to the others. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. The mate bond is now out in the open and soon Isabella will be revealed as Bella!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Well here is chapter 13. I hope you enjoy this, sorry for leaving 2 days before updating as I have said I have been busy. Hell I go on an archaeological dig tomorrow! I really can't wait!  
Disclaimer: I still do not own the Twilight Saga at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – BPOV**

When Jane and I had returned from our little detour to say I was shocked that everyone had apparently figured out we were mates is an understatement. I hadn't realised we had been so obvious about it but then again we were surrounded by mated couples. They were bound to notice something and throwing in Jasper's power when I wasn't around Jane pretty much spelled it out for them. Although I was a little pissed off that Edward had insulted us the way he had I was beyond elated that Jane and I now didn't have to hide what we were. That doesn't mean we were being overly affectionate because we weren't. Now however Jane refused to leave my side when she didn't have too, I made sure our hand remained touching in some way and when we were in Jane's room upstairs we would exchange kisses and soft words.

It had been one week since the Cullens had come to Denali and still no one knew who I really was. My mask was never taken off when I was anywhere but Jane's and my room. Even then I kept it on the bed stand where if we heard anyone approaching I could easily put it back on before they got to us. Not that anyone really came and disturbed Jane and I when we were alone together.

We were still not 'allowed' to hunt alone together or patrol together. The majority still felt that if we were to patrol or hunt alone together we'd be distracted, which is unlikely on the patrol. Hunting however then even I have to be honest and admit we probably would be gone a lot longer than necessary.

That is what Jane and I were doing now. We had gone a few towns away to hunt again. The constant threat of a fight when patrolling meant we had to keep up on our thirst. We needed the strength advantage it gave us. To mine and Jane's annoyance however Esme and Alice were currently supervising us. It made it difficult with my mask being kept on. Jane agreed to ensure that when I caught someone she would have Alice and Esme looking away. How she was going to do that I didn't know.

As we walked through the streets I had my sense of smell fixed on picking out the most delectable scent from the few stragglers still in the streets. Jane and I were hand in hand while Esme and Alice walked quite a distance behind us. After walking for ten minutes at a human pace I caught on to a scent that stood out amongst the sea of scents coming from the people around. I tugged on Jane's hand and she nodded her head and let me lead her to the person I wanted.

I caught on to the scent and saw it was coming from a man who looked to be in his late thirties. He had scruffy auburn hair and was wearing baggy navy blue trousers and a large black hoodie. I watched him move further down the street and began following silently, stalking him like a lioness. I sped up the pace I was following him at until I was almost directly behind him.

Talking too fast for anyone to over hear I told Jane to take the others to the backstreet a few dozen yards up the road. She easily followed my request and when she, Alice and Esme were out of sight I took off my mask and then I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned and stared down at me with a raised eyebrow, most likely at my scars and vivid burgundy eyes. I fixed my features to appear distressed and scared before putting on an act to lure him where I wanted him.

"Please I was wondering if you could help me. You see my friends and I, well we were having some fun playing about when she got hurt! Please can you come help us? She was fell from the wall and now she isn't conscious and there's blood! Please we don't have our phones on us, will you come and phone an ambulance for us please?" I begged cried, pleaded and lied to the guy who bought my every word. He nodded frantically at me and I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much" and then I was pulling him to the 'accident sight' when he rounded the corner I saw Jane stood watching me. Alice and Esme were facing the other way at the far end of the backstreet away from Jane. Jane smirked when she saw me and the guy turned to me clearly confused.

"Where is your friend?" He questioned and Jane and I let out simultaneous laughter.

"She is right there in front of you" I spoke condescendingly. He quickly became angry. Scrunching up his face in anger and confusion.

"Why the hell did you tell me she was hurt and that I was needed?! Do you two think this is funny?!" He bellowed, his voice seeming to bounce back of the walls.

"Yes we do, but don't worry we didn't lie about you being needed. We do need you" I spoke, amusement clear in my tone and I watched as he tried to leave the backstreet but I blurred over and was in front of him in seconds. He stumbled as I stepped in front of him faster than humanly possible a mixture of disbelief and horror washing over his face. He turned to run the other way but Jane was in front of him before he could even blink.

"What the hell is going on?! What are you?!" he cried out and Jane twisted her lips into her infamous sadistic grin before sending him to the cobbled floor as his legs gave out from the pain she inflicted with her frightening gift. I listened as his heart rate increased to near dangerous speeds and I felt the venom pool in my mouth at the sound, his blood moving through his body was a symphony to me. Speeding over to his crumpled form on the ground I gripped hold of his hair and dragged him to his feet. Leaning down I ran my sensitive nose along his neck and breathed in his mouthwatering scent. A groan escaped my throat and Jane quirked her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

"I can't help it, he smells absolutely divine my angel" I practically moaned out. A dark chuckle sounded from my love and she shook her head playfully at me.

"Very well if you must have a taste my love" Jane purred at me and I laughed darkly before lowering my mouth to the man's throat, I nipped him playfully, barely avoiding breaking the surface.

"Please! Please don't do this! Please don't kill me, I swear I won't tell anyone about any of this! Just please let me go" He begged and pleaded through gritted teeth as Jane increased the force of her gift.

"We know you won't tell anyone about any this" Jane spoke in a sickly sweet voice and the man, through the pain, looked up into Jane's hard eyes and squeaked out.

"Really?" and Jane nodded exaggeratedly. I watched as he began to try and smile but that soon stopped when Jane spoke again.

"Because you will only live for the next five seconds" The same sickeningly sweet voice contrasted against her words and the man looked on in confusion before his eyes widened as the meaning _sank_ in around the same time my teeth did.

Piercing his neck blood soon began pouring into my eager mouth and Jane soon plunged her own teeth into the other side of his neck. Both of us drinking the ambrosial liquid to satiate the never ending burn of our thirst.

When we had finished with him I slipped my mask back into place before Esme and Alice turned around and Jane disposed of the body. Then once we were ready we began heading back to the Denali house.

* * *

Once we were back at the house I noticed that Emmett and and Laurent were on their patrol and the only people in the living room are Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Rosalie. Esme glided over to her other daughter and embraced her in a motherly hug.

"Ohhh Rosalie are you sure you're okay?" She worried and Rosalie to my shock let out a little laugh.

"I'm fine Esme I promise" Rosalie spoke soothingly and with some amusement which was something I was not used to hearing in her voice. From my time with them I never heard anything but snarky, bitchy comments from Rosalie. Apparently I just had that affect on her. I took Jane's petite hand in my own and guided her towards the arm chair I had pretty much taken as my own seat while here. No one else sat in it when I was in the room. I sat myself down in it and seated Jane in my lap. She turned to me, questioning me with just her expression and I shrugged my shoulders before leaning in to her ear to whisper.

"They know you are mine now so why must I refrain from showing how much I love you? Unless this makes you uncomfortable my angel. Plus think about how uncomfortable we can make them, I need something to amuse myself with you know considering how dreadfully boring everyone here is" I whispered purposefully getting closer than necessary and flicking my tongue playfully against her ear lobe. Jane let out a purr then snuggled herself into me. I looked over to the other six women in the room and had to hold in my laugh at their awkward expressions. None of them looked like they knew how to react. Irina, Kate, Alice and Rosalie were trying not to look but every so often one of them would look over before swiftly reverting their eyes to another person. Their conversation was was slow as they lost focus on where to look. Tanya, Carmen and Esme however were looking on seemed mostly unaffected. At first they seemed shocked but got over it pretty quickly and carried on with their discussion of where is the best place to live in the world.

"Hey where are the guys?" Alice chirped up and Carmen was quick to answer.

"They decided to wrestle in the back dear. Honestly men never really grow up" Carmen spoke fondly and her accent seemed to come out more.

"When do you think you will next need to hunt?" Tanya spoke to the other animal drinkers in the room and they all thought for a moment.

"We can go tomorrow, but we'll go as a group after all there is strength in numbers. If any newborns are around we will have the advantage if there are more of us" answered Kate and although I'm not exactly loving Kate since meeting her I had to admit she had a strong case. Jane seemed bored at the moment, and I knew that because she had pulled back my robe from my neck, turned herself around and latched her lips onto my neck. Never really pictured Jane being a fan of PDA but I wasn't going to complain when I was the one the affection was being given too. Her tongue was caressing any skin she could find and pretty soon her teeth were playfully nipping my granite skin. I barely contained my moans as I leant my head back to give Jane more access.

We were snapped back to reality when Tanya cleared her throat obnoxiously loud. Jane span around and hissed at her for the interruption but I gripped Jane around her slim waist before she could jump at the coven leader. Unfortunately that had no affect against Jane's gift. Tanya tensed and tried not to scream as the effects of Jane's gift spread throughout her body. Eventually an intense scream broke through her lips and the boys all came running in at the sound.  
I cut the torment short as I spread my shield over Tanya. The others didn't know what had happened, assuming Jane had stopped her gift but Jane knew full well and turned to face me her face like thunder.

"Why did you stop me?" she demanded and although I knew full well how dangerous Jane could be I let out a light hearted laugh. Jane looked like an angry kitten at the moment and it was the most adorable sight in the world.

"Don't laugh at me!" She demanded and I laughed harder.

"I'm sorry Janie but I'm sure she had a good reason for interrupting our fun. And I can't help but laugh when you are being so cute my love" I brushed some of her fallen blonde hair back behind her ears before lifting my mask over my lips and fusing them with Jane's in a brief but intense kiss.

Tanya cleared her throat once again and this time we both looked to her.

"Right well as I was saying, will you need another hunt any time soon or was today enough?"

"We will be good for a few more days possibly a week. We've hunted twice since arriving her so we are perfectly satisfied" Jane spoke her bored tone back.

Without warning Edward let out a harsh, threatening growl towards Jane and I before lowering himself into a crouch and we were on our feet in seconds ready to fight when Eleazar and Carlisle put themselves in between us.

"Edward, son what's wrong?" Carlisle tried to calm his first child.

"Do you know what they did when hunting?! It's bad enough they kill innocent people but they take some sort of sick pleasure from torturing them first! Esme thought about when Tanya asked them of their feeding. Carlisle Jane put the man under her gift for quite sometime before they started drinking his blood even then she kept him under it! Thankfully Esme and Alice were facing the opposite way so they didn't have to see it just hear it! You two are monsters!" Seriously what did I see in him? He is no fun at all and awfully judgemental and hypocritical.

"Your problem is?" I asked while waving my hand as though to hurry him and he got even more irate. The others all looked uneasy with hearing what we did but I don't care about their opinions. What Jane I did while hunting was up to us and no one else.

"See they don't even care about what they do!" Edward pushed Carlisle and Eleazar off of him and raised his hand as though about to strike me but before he could Alice's shout prevented him from trying.

"Newborns are going to be outside in two minutes" And that got us all into action, Jane began shouting commands left right and centre.

"Jasper, Alice, Katrina and Eleazar you will be outside. The rest of you will stay in her at all times do you understand?" The rest shouted a collective yes and I snapped my arm out to grab Jane's arm.

"You do realise I will be out there as well don't you Jane" Jane growled softly.

"Will you not stay inside? You go hurt last time. I don't really care if anyone here dies but I do care if you die"

"Jane I wont die. If worst comes to worst I can put my shield over myself. Besides where you go I go"

"Fine but stay near me please?" She begged and as I looked into her crimson eyes I felt my frustration melt away and I conceded to her wish.

We raced outside and tensed waiting for the approaching attack. '_Where they hell are Emmett and Laurent?_' I thought annoyed and worried.

The six of us stood, tensed and crouched awaiting the impending attack. Alice and jasper stood to the right of Jane and I while Eleazar and Kate were stood to out left.

I could hear the sounds of their heavy feet against the snow. I closed my eyes and listened closer to the rhythm of their feet trying to work out how many were coming. I estimated four again and braced myself for another fight.

Exactly two minutes after Alice's vision four emerged from the trees just as she saw. This time however there were two females and two males. None of which I recognised as Joseph from my previous encounter. This lot seemed to be newer to this life than the others as they went straight for the attack. Jane stepped forward and I expected her gift to easily take the four newborns down in pain but to my absolute horror Jane collapsed in pain herself however no cry escaped her lips. I looked and saw one of the females, a blonde woman who I guessed to have been thirty when turned was smirking at Jane and I hissed at her.

"She is a shield but her gift allows her to deflect any gift used against her" Eleazar shouted and I raced forward heading for her. I threw my physical shield around me until I reached her and when I did her concentration on Jane broke and I heard my love gasp in a breath as the pain ended. I jumped back to put some space around us and when she charged I did the same thing I had done to Kate when we first met. Side stepping around her I gripped hold of her right arm spun her around so I was behind her, kicked her legs out from under her then took hold of her head. Unluckily I was strong enough to rip her head from her shoulders on my own.

"JANE" I shouted to my mate and she quickly caught on to what I needed and stood, albeit shakily, and raced towards us. When she reached me she took hold of the woman head as well and together we twisted until the now familiar sound of grating metal could be heard and the woman's head came off. We threw the head and body into a fire that jasper had started to burn the pieces.

As all four newborns were taken care of we stood and observed the burning bodies.

"They're getting very bold" Jane stated, I put my arm over her shoulders and pulled her to me. As she nuzzled her body against mine until we were perfectly together and her arm went around my waist I kissed her hair and took in her soothing and familiar scent.

"They are. Which probably means the vampire behind all these newborns is either desperate or he has a reason for sending these newborns on a clear suicide mission" Jasper spoke and I new he was thinking of every angel he could for why this Shaun guy had done what he had.

"What I don;t get is that in my vision there were five running towards the house but only four emerged from the trees" Alice questioned and I immediately had a thought.

"Was this fifth vampire a boy around fifteen with chestnut brown hair that was cut very short and was he small and weedy looking?" I asked and she nodded vigorously.

"Yeah that was him why?" She asked and I sighed.

"He was the one that got away during the fight Rose and I had. He seemed to have to ability to detect lies" I stated and Jasper and Jane both looked very pensive for a moment before shouting out at the same moment.

"Number and gifts!" The rest of us just stared at them before it dawned on me.

"You think he was sent to observe how many of us went out to fight and what gifts we had?" and they both nodded

"It seems like the best thing to do. When this Joseph told Shaun about you and Rosalie he probably knew the Denalis had called in some help and Shaun would want to know what he is up against. The best way to do that is set up a a fake fight and have someone watch and then report back. He'll now know that Jane can cause people to feel unimaginable pain, Kate can shock people by touching them and that Eleazar can read the gifts of others" Jasper spoke and his military history was becoming very obvious at this moment. We had turned to walk inside when I heard Emmett calling us.

"Hey what's going on? We were just attacked by three newborns" And I turned around to see Emmett and Laurent running to us. At least that explains why they weren't able to get back.

"Indeed and it seems you suffered an attack of your own" Laurent voiced and Eleazar explained to him what went on.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will have Isabella revealed. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Here it is, Chapter 14. The chapter where Isabella will finally be revealed to the Cullens. I hope you enjoy this one. I really cannot believe it, over 100 reviews for this story now! I find that absolutely amazing. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed this story, it truly means a lot that you take the time to do so. This chapter is the longest chapter so far for you guys. **

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Carlisle POV**

When the others returned inside after the newborn attack the first thing I did was run over to Jasper, Alice and Emmett to check they were unharmed. When I knew they were okay I went to check with Eleazar and Kate. The latter of which was enthusing with a returned Emmett over the excitement they found in getting to fight. They made quite a pair when they were together. Despite the looming threat it was so good to see our extended family again. We visited each other every couple of years but never really for long. Having fourteen vampires hunting in one area posed a risk of seriously decreasing the local population of wildlife.

When I was finally satisfied that no one was hurt I walked to my mate, my darling Esme and kissed her ever so softly on her forehead.

I glanced over to Jane and Isabella and I couldn't help but shake my head as I watched the Isabella pull Jane into her lap, so that Jane was sat curled up and she began running her hands through Jane's long blonde hair. It was strange for me to see this side of Jane. Granted it wasn't that she had changed because she was still very much the same aggressive, sadistic and terrifying vampire I knew her to be all those years ago. But now another part of Jane had been unlocked now she had a mate.

"I don't think it would be wise for us to send out patrols any more. The best course of action is for us to stay here except when hunting. At least here we have a definite numbers advantage. Plus it'll give us time to start training all of us who have very little fighting experience and those who have no experience fighting newborns" Jasper took charge and I was proud of him at this moment, he was using his past for a good purpose.

"Very well, you all heard Jasper no more patrols and we start training you all to fight. But I think for the rest of the night we should stay and have time to relax. Because once training starts I don't plan on being easy on any of you, and just ask Isabella the Volturi training techniques are not friendly or light. But they are effective and take hold in very little time" Jane laughed at the end of her speech.

"Well then why don't we all have a catch up tonight then? Take our minds of these pesky newborns for a few hours. I'm sure you have some stories to tell us, after all we haven't seen each other in five years now. Well we did see Edward briefly two years ago but that doesn't count because we didn't see all of you" Carmen suggested and I nodded in acceptance.

"That sounds like a lovely idea Carmen, I bet you have some stories for us as well" I spoke up for my coven.

"Oh we do, Eleazar be a dear and go get some extra chairs please so we can all sit in a circle in order to see each other properly" Carmen asked her mate who smiled lovingly at her as he placed a delicate kiss on her cheek and went do as she asked.

When Eleazar returned with the extra chairs I assisted in forming a circle with them and then we all sat down. Mates sat next to on another and then Edward and Tanya sat by each other being the only unmated. Well Jane remained in Isabella's lap, her feet hanging over the edge of one of the arm rests now. They were completely absorbed in one another and I couldn't blame them. After all they weren't the type to sit around like a family and share stories but I enjoyed the normality and humanity of it. Not to mention how happy it made my mate to speak about our family and 'children'.

"Well then Tanya why don't you start us off with one of your memories since our families last saw one another" I suggested and Tanya sent a friendly smile.

"Okay then Carlisle, well we've been here for many years now as you know and in the last five years you will have noticed that my coven has grown by two members as my sisters found their mates at last. Kate why don't you tell us how you and Garrett found one another?" Tanya asked Kate who nodded eagerly. It was so good to see that Kate and Irina had found their mates after over one thousand years of being vampires. I felt sorry for dear Tanya though who has still yet to find her mate.

"Well it was like this, a year ago I was out hunting when I heard a human screaming. I normally wouldn't have paid any mind to it but I felt like I had to go and investigate for some strange reason. I began running in the direction the scream had come from and found a hiker being drained by a vampire. It was Garrett here" she playfully elbowed the vampire next to her who chuckled at her and placed a kiss on her head.

"She ran over to me and sent me flying on my ass from that shock of hers and then when she came near me again and grabbed hold of her hand and she just kept shocking me. Then when I looked into her eyes I was hooked" He told us all in his deep voice and I laughed at their unlikely meeting. Kate took over the story again from her mate.

"He asked about my eyes and why they were golden and I stopped shocking him and explained about drinking animal blood instead of human. And this idiot agreed to try it on the condition that he got to stay with me. I accepted and brought him home to my family. Tanya here let him in the coven if he could maintain feeding from animals instead of humans which he has" Kate sent Garrett a goofy smile and she looked so proud of him. I knew the feeling when any of my family began hunting animals and struggled through it I was always incredibly proud of them especially my Esme.

"Irina, tell them how Laurent found us" Tanya spoke to her other sister who nodded once in response. I briefly wondered whether Laurent had told the Denalis that we sent him here and how we had come across him. My question was soon answered when Irina began her story.

"Well I suppose I actually owe you a thank you Carlisle, after all when Laurent first arrived here he told us that he was sent by other golden eyed vampires that told him we were your cousins. So thank you for sending my mate straight to me" She sent us each a grateful smile then continued.

"Laurent came up here about two and a half years ago, he told us that you had sent him here after an incident with his old coven. I believe his old friend James took a liking to that human girl Edward was obsessed with" Irina told us and I nodded.

"Yes there was an incident when James caught her scent and he decided to hunt her. Laurent here was kind enough to offer us some advice in dealing with James and so to show appreciation I told him of your coven. I'm glad you two found your mate in each other" I confirmed.

"Whatever happened to the human girl anyway? Last we heard Edward was going back to Forks to try and befriend the girl" Carmen asked politely and I noticed my coven all freeze and tense. Myself included. Bella had become a uneasy topic for us all after we left. Esme, myself, Alice and Emmett were all heart broken to have to leave her. Rosalie, jasper and Edward however were all in favour of leaving. Ultimately however it was Edward's decision to respect Bella's wish. I looked over to Edward and saw him staring intensely at the floor, my heart went out for my first son. I cleared my throat unnecessarily before I began explaining.

" Edward and Bella began dating when she figured out that we were vampires. They were perfectly in love and Alice saw a vision of them getting married and Bella becoming a vampire. Unfortunately during Bella's eighteenth birthday party, she got a paper cut on one of her presents. Jasper tried to attack her and Edward pushed Bella out of the way. Unluckily she landed on a glass table causing her to cut her arm open. One week later she and Edward took a walk into the forest where she broke up with him. She asked that we all leave because she felt we were too dangerous for her to around any more" I finished retelling what Edward had told us when he came back from the last time he saw Bella.

Isabella stood abruptly and ran from the house, Jane following straight after her, the door slamming sounding like a gunshot.

"What the heck was that all about?" Emmett asked the room, no one having an answer to give him.

* * *

**BPOV**

How dare he lie to them! How dare they have believed that! I loved all of them and I told them on multiple occasions that I didn't care about them being vampires. I told them I wanted nothing more than to join their family and they believed their precious golden boy that I had told him I wanted them to leave and that I thought they were too dangerous for me to be around any more!

After I had stormed out of the Denali house I began running as fast as I could in a futile attempt to burn of my anger. I could hear Jane running behind me and eventually I slowed down until I came to a stop and Jane was soon pulling me into her arms in the middle of the thick forest. She removed my mask and threw it into the snow and began stroking her soft hands up and down my face. Her crimson eyes locked onto my matching ones and I saw her anger and hate for Edward and his family but I also saw her concern and absolute love for me in them.

"Oh my Isabella I am so sorry that you had to hear his disgusting mouth spewing all those despicable lies about you and I am so sorry that the people you once called family so easily believed them because they came from _him_" Jane's musical voice soothed me and I let out a weak laugh when she slurred the word him when referring to Edward as though the mere mention of him repulsed her. Which it probably did knowing how strongly Jane wanted to rip him apart and burn the pieces.

From day one Jane had wanted to track Edward down and kill him after she heard what he had said and done in the woods. I loved that about Jane, she had a fierce need to protect me and avenge me even when we had only just met and realised our bond. That need had only grown the more we spent time together and let out connection develop and grow. And then a thought occurred to me. If Edward hadn't have abandoned me along with the Cullens then Alice would have seen what Victoria did when she went to the Volturi. Meaning I probably wouldn't have ended up going to the Volturi or even if I did I wouldn't have felt my mate bond to Jane because I would have been blinded by my feelings for Edward. And then I wouldn't have been turned and become a member of the guard which I found I loved being.

"I'm sorry Jane" I uttered almost silently and Jane's eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"For what? You have done nothing wrong" She reassured me but I shook my head.

"I have. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I'm acting like I wish the Cullens never left me and that Edward never broke up with me and although I am hurt by those things because at the time I loved them I don't any more. And I realised that I shouldn't be sad over what they did because if they hadn't then I wouldn't have found you. Or I would have but as quickly and I wouldn't have fallen for you so easily because I'd have resisted the bond. So although I am angry with them and I have every intention of getting my revenge, Edward's will be far worse now I know he lied about everything, I am not upset any more my love because thanks to their idiocy I now have the most precious thing in my life, my sweet, sadistic, twisted, evil, beautiful, terrifying, adorable, dark little angel. And I love you with my entire being" I finished before crashing my lips passionately to Jane's blood red ones.

I wasted no time in snaking my tongue out to run across Jane's lips, begging her for entrance which she granted me immediately. Slipping my tongue into her cool, sweet tasting mouth I teased hers into dance with my own. Jane soon tired of the slow dance our tongues were engaged in and pushed hers into my own eager mouth. She began dominating the kiss and I felt myself submitting to her. I broke of the kiss before I completely gave in to her. She looked at me questioningly as I put a little space between us. I smiled at her lovingly and she returned the action, then knowing she was distracted I swept her feet out from under her and she fell backwards into the snow. I pounced on top of her and was soon straddling her waist with her arms pinned above her head.

"I win my love" I whispered breathlessly into her ear. "Now let me claim my prize" With that I latched my mouth on to her throat. Sucking harshly at the skin I found there and then soothing it with my tongue. Jane was letting out kitten like mewls and breathy moans as I devoured her neck and collar. Her back arched as I ran my hands down her small frame. Using her arched back to my advantage I began lifting her robes from her and when I reached her shoulder blades I pulled Jane into a sitting position before lifting the annoying articles of clothing from her body. I felt as though I was unwrapping a gift when Jane's bra clad torso was unveiled to my eyes. Her pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight showing me just how much of an angel she truly was. I couldn't resist lightly skimming my fingertips down the newly exposed skin and as I did I could feel her muscles twitching with the feathery touch.

Gently I eased Jane back onto the snowy ground knowing it's freezing temperature would have no effect on Jane's equally cold skin. I brought my lips back down to Jane's and placed a lingering kiss to her accepting mouth. My hands trailed their way back up her toned body until I reached her bra covered breasts. Playing with the bottom of her black silky bra I roughly grabbed her left breast causing a light moan to leave Jane's lips.

Even under the material of her bra I could feel her nipple hardening at the touch.

"Isabella" Jane gasped out and I could smell her arousal building. My own increasing with every moan and gasp that left Jane's throat and I could feel my own wetness flooding my underwear.

Reaching under Jane's back I unclasped her bra and ripped it from her shoulders to reveal her perfect breasts completely to my eyes. Drinking in the sight of her I couldn't help but release a groan of my own. She was beyond beautiful. I sat myself up, still straddling her hips and grasped both her perky breast in my hands and began softly massaging them. Feeling the smooth flesh under my hands as I kneaded and caressed them. I rolled her hard nipples between my fingers, pinching and pulling on them occasionally, delighting in the short gasps and lengthy moans coming from the exquisite creature below me. It wasn't very often Jane was so pliant and submissive to me and I was planning on enjoying every second of it.

Shifting my position on top of Jane I moved so I was straddling her legs, this allowed me to bend my head down and take her left nipple in my mouth, flicking the hardened bud rapidly with my tongue and using my left hand to do the same thing to her right breast. Gently I started to suck the nipple in my mouth all the while maintaining the flicking motion of my tongue.

I switched and took her right nipple into my mouth and began teasing the opposite breast with my right hand. I glanced upwards and found Jane watching what I was doing, our eyes connected and she let out another wanton moan. Her hands threaded themselves into my dark hair, scratching and pulling on the locks.

"Mmmmm my Isabella please, I need more baby" Jane begged as her eyes fluttered shut and I released both of her breasts. Taking in Jane lying beneath me I leant down and placed an open mouthed kiss in the valley between her mounds. A second later I placed another just below the first. Then another. Over and over I placed hot breathed kisses on her body, painfully slowly making my way down her petite body until I reached the waistband of her underwear.

"Please touch me" Jane cried as she bucked her hips in an attempt to create some friction and I laughed jokingly at her.

"Where baby?" I cooed at her and she sent me a heated glare of frustration.

"You know god damn well where" She spat at me but I just shook my head at her and started moving my back up her body. When I passed her belly button one of her hands snapped and grabbed my own, stopping it in its tracks. Then she slowly moved my hand down her body again, guiding it where she wanted it so desperately.

She used my hand to cup her centre and we both groaned in pleasure at the contact. Jane because she was finally being touched where she needed it and me because I could feel her wetness soaking through her sopping underwear.

"You're so wet Janie" I uttered breathlessly. I looked into her eyes as I started to move my hand up and down her core, taking my time to do so. I drank in every twitch of her face, every cry of pleasure and every moan of my name. Jane pumped her hips in time with my hand, desperate to increase the contact. Without warning I moved to pull her underwear from her body and was back in my previous position in seconds. The drenched underwear now lying with Jane's robe.

I roughly pulled Jane's legs open and settled myself between them. Staring unabashedly at her glistening folds and taking in the deep, musky scent of Jane's dripping arousal. Tracing her folds tenderly with my impatient finger I coated them in the juices now flowing from Jane before sucking the fluids from them and moaning in delight as Jane's tangy taste greeted my waiting tongue.

Delicately I used the finger of one hand to part her lips and entered her ready entrance with two fingers from my opposite hand. A deep groan of delight let me know Jane appreciated the action. Her hips came alive once again as she pumped them in time with my thrusts. Both of us gradually increasing the force and speed. I placed my tongue against her harden clit and teasingly licked it before moving away slightly. Immediately Jane's hand were back in my hair pulling me back to her core.

"Don't tease" She growled and I sighed dramatically.

"Fine" Then began moving away completely, removing my still thrusting fingers. The effect was instantaneous.

"No no no please don't stop" Jane cried out to me and I couldn't help but give in again to her. Is settled back between her legs and harshly thrust my fingers back into her sopping core, my tongue lashing against her clit. Jane let out a high pitched scream and I moaned, the vibrations adding further stimulation to her begging clit.

"Oh God! Yes Isabella!" Jane called out, her fingers now digging painfully into my scalp, I was pretty positive I was going to lose some hair at this rate. I refused to let up on my tasks and started thrusting a furious pace. I circled her clit with tongue before licking over it again.

"I am so close love. Please just a bit further"

I added a third finger inside Jane feeling her slick, velvet walls stretch to accommodate the invading digit then spasm and contract as she neared her impending orgasm. It didn't take much longer until Jane's wall tightened and she let out a scream as she was sent falling over the edge.

"Oh Isabella!" She screamed and I felt myself gush as I heard my name fall from her lips followed by a pleasure filled moan. Her back was arched beautifully her finger tugging at my hair and her eyes clenched tightly shut. Soon her spasms died down and her grip loosened as she came back from her high. I slowed the movements of my tongue and fingers until I removed them completely. I panted one final kiss to her core and then moved so we were face to face. I felt Jane's hand cup my face and she guided my face to hers before joining our lips together ever so tenderly into a loving kiss that had me seeing stars.

"That was amazing my love" she whispered softly. The moment we were sharing was so precious and loving, until Jane broke it by flipping us over and sinking her teeth into the mark on my neck causing me to scream in both pleasure and pain.

"Don't forget which of us is really dominant though" she quipped and began removing my clothing. Bipolar little vampire!

* * *

**Carlisle's POV  
**

We were all still sat swapping stories when the front door slammed shut again and moments later Isabella and Jane walked back into the room. They remained stood by the door, Jane had an arm wrapped around Isabella's waist and when I followed their line if sight they were directing icy, hate filled glares towards my first son. For his part Edward was shifting around in his seat, uncomfortable with the angry looks. He didn't seem to know what to do; he tried to glare back but couldn't hold their eyes and then he looked as confused as I felt with their anger.

"Is something wrong? You both left so quickly before I was worried" Esme's soft voice broke the awkward silence and I felt my long silenced heart warm at her kindness. Isabella switched her eyes to Esme, and they softened ever so slightly for a second before hardening into her intimidating glare again.

"Isabella is fine, your son's lies just got to her" Jane snapped.

"Lies? What lies have I told? And who are you to call anyone a liar!?" Edward defended himself quite aggressively. Before any of us could jump in to defend Edward he collapsed to his knees, and when I caught sight of Jane's furious expression I knew he was feeling the effects of her gift.

"Do not treat us as fools Cullen. You see the Volturi know all about your dear Bella and what really happened. I just so happen to be in a good enough mood to give you one chance to own up and tell the real story. Otherwise we expose you for the spineless, pathetic, cruel bastard you really are" Jane looked perfectly calm except for eyes. They were burning with a hatred that was extreme even for Jane. Ever since we had arrived here in Denali she seemed to have a personal hate for Edward and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

"What I said was the truth Jane and if you and your precious Aro think otherwise then you are more foolish than I though" Edward barked back.

"Jane please stop this. What Edward said is true" I protested but Jane ignored my words.

"Really? So you were all there with them when dear Bella said these things?" Jane questioned venomously and we all shook our head.

"No but Edward-" I tried to tell her Edward wouldn't have lied to us but she quickly interrupted us.

"Alice Cullen, did you see these things in a vision?" And Alice froze momentarily.

"No, Edward told me he wanted privacy with Bella for their date" She mumbled out meekly.

"Bit of a coincidence don't you think? He says for the first time since meeting her not to look and then she apparently turned on you all and wanted you gone!" Jane was shouting now and I stood in order to go to her and attempt to calm her. One look from Jane however sent me back in my seat.

"You see Edward her took Bella into the woods where he told her he had never loved her, that she was just a toy he was now bored with. He said you all went along with it to make him happy. That she was never part of your family. But now none of you wanted to put up with her any more for his sake. Then he abandoned her in the woods" Jane spoke lowly. Quietly. Spitefully.

"And how would the Volturi know anything about any of this?" Irina asked.

"Because we were told of Bella by a red haired named Victoria that the Cullens had exposed us. So six months after you had left I went to pay dear Bella a visit along with my brother to _take care _of the threat" Jane hissed out and all hell broke loose.

"You killed Bella?!" Alice screeched out and similar thing were shouted by the rest of my family. Jane let out a dark, sadistic laugh.

"Why would I tell any of you? None of you cared according to Edward"

"Edward wouldn't have said any of that! We loved Bella" Esme cried out.

"Oh my God" Rosalie whispered and we all turned to face her. Rosalie lifted her eyes to look towards Isabella.

"Bella?" She questioned Isabella and my eyes widen when Jane smirked and Isabella slowly lowered the mask hiding her face.

"Bella!"

* * *

**AN: Well a bit of a cliffhanger. The next couple of chapters may get annoying for some of you, especially the next one, as they involve changing the POV. This is just so you can see what is going on in everyone's head after the revelation. I promise it won't be a permanent thing.**  
**Leave a review please.**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay hopefully this chapter works now, otherwise I have no idea what to do.  
Thank you for all of the kind reviews, they really put a smile on my face and encourage me to begin writing new stories that I will publish when I have them finished. Sorry to those who tried to access this chapter and were unable.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is the Cullens reaction to the reveal and there is some plot in here.  
Disclaimer: I still do not own the Twilight Saga and I definitely do not make any profit from this story. All characters are simply borrowed and will be returned when I have finished with them. At least until my next story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Edward's POV**

I could not believe my eyes. Bella was here. Bella was a vampire. When her mask lowered to reveal her pale face thousands of thoughts and feelings flooded through my body as though the were the venom that changed me into the creature I am today. I felt fear, anger, shock, disbelief and hopeful. When I took in her face I noticed the violent scars that marred her, running from above her eye all the way down her neck and disappearing under her heavy, solid black robes.

I was struggling to understand what was in front of me. How could Bella be a vampire? Why was she deluding herself into thinking Jane was her mate? Though that didn't matter, now that she was a vampire I could get Bella to be mine again and get her away from Jane. She was and will always be mine. I took a calming breath and once that had worked I put on my crooked smile that always made Bella swoon for me.

"Bella? Is that really you my love?" I made sure my voice was buttery smooth, charming Bella the same way I always did before. To my absolute shock she growled deeply at me until Jane placed one of her murderous hands on _my _Bella's arm, softly stroking rhythmically. I sent Jane a warning hiss to get her hands off of my mate only to have her work her disgusting gift again. The pain that was shooting through my body was unbelievable.

"Stay the hell away from my mate Cullen!" Jane demanded of me and if it wasn't from the pain coursing through my body I would have lunged and ripped her to pieces.

"She is...mine Jane. She was-She was mine first" I groaned between the pain slowly.

"Oh please she may have dated you before me but trust me she is mine. Who has been by her side for the past year Cullen? Who gets to kiss her and hear her say I love you? Who did she give her virginity to? And who just made love with her again? Me" She chirped and bragged, amused with herself. I watched as my ex-love put her arm around Jane's shoulders and pulled her into her side.

"Janie calm down. You know I am yours my sadistic angel, proudly" and I began seeing red. How dare Bella betray me like this! When I recovered from the after effects of Jane's gift I rushed towards Bella, taking hold of her arm I pulled her to myself.

"Bella stop this nonsense. You belong to me. As your mate I order you to end this abhorrent behaviour right now" I commanded her. A dark look crossed her face and then I was assaulted by memories of her and Jane's sinful acts. While I was distracted by their unnatural behaviour I barely saw the fist being raised until it was swinging towards me. It connected brutally with the side of my face sending me crashing through the far wall of the Denalis' living room and into the back garden. Bella quickly followed. Before I landed on the snowy grass below, Bella had charged and intercepted me, gripping hold of my shirt she slammed me into the ground causing it to crater beneath the force.

"I am not your possession Cullen. I am not your mate, your anything! Don't ever insult my relationship with Jane again" She snarled aggressively into my ear before pushing me down one last time and returning to Jane's side. Jane turned to Bella and placed a heavy, intense kiss onto her lips, when they broke away Jane turned to me and smirked. I growled lowly. I would get Bella to be mine again. No matter what it took.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Oh my word. My lost daughter, the one we were told wanted nothing more to do with us was now stood before our very eyes. And a vampire at that. I was confused by many things at the moment. She was a member of the Volturi, she was drinking and torturing humans, she was dating Jane and she had those horrible scars across her face. We had certainly missed a lot in the year and a half since we saw her last. I found myself torn between wanting her to be the Bella that she was and wanting to accept the Isabella she is now. Surely my son could not have lied to us? He would never have done such a cruel thing to the poor girl, would he? I was starting to doubt my 'eldest' son and that made me feel like a terrible mother.

"Edward is it true? Did you really tell bell- Isabella those horrid things?" I asked him softly.

"Esme please understand, I only did what I did to protect Bella. We were dangerous for her and I knew she would never accept us leaving unless I told we didn't want her. None of you would have left without me saying that it was what Bella wanted. I did what I had to in order to protect my mate" Edward pleaded with me to understand but I couldn't believe he would say such horrible things to someone he loved. No matter what I thought would protect Carlisle I couldn't ever cause him such pain. Mates find it near impossible to do anything that they knew would hurt their mate, so if Isabella really was Edward's mate how could he have hurt her?

"She's is not yours Cullen!" Jane shouted at my son but Isabella wrapped her arms around the shorter girl which calmed her instantly. I watched on as Jane seemed to melt in Isabella's arms and heard the delicate purring rumbling in her chest.

"Janie it's all right. I am yours alone, you know that. Calm down my love" Isabella reassuringly whispers into Jane's ear, then turned Jane's head around to face her own and placed a passionate, intense kiss on Jane's lips. It was fairly obvious to all of us what was happening. She was claiming Jane in front of all of us. What happened to the shy girl she once was? Could someone change so much in a year and a half?

"Isabella?" I called out to her hopefully but was faced with an icy, indifferent stare from her that made me flinch. She had never looked at me with that look before. She used to look at me so warmly before that always made me feel so loved by her. She was like my own daughter and made me feel almost human again by letting me cook her different meals or make sure she was in bed at a decent hour. Things that no matter how much I loved my other children, I couldn't do for them.

"Yes?" she asked in return, clearly suspicious and distant.

"What happened?" I asked her quietly, terrified that I would upset her or anger her in some way. She just let out a sarcastic, dark chuckle.

"What do you mean 'what happened?' that could mean a lot of things. What happened as in after you had abandoned me. What happened when Jane and Alec came and found me. What happened when I'd been turned. What happened to get me the scars. What happened as in why am I with the Volturi. Or what happened meaning why am I with Jane. Narrow the question" She quipped and I let out a heavy sigh.

"All of the above" I whispered to her. Wanting to know all of those things.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Bella, or Isabella as she now likes to be called, launched into her story of the months after we were gone and I couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty for believing what Edward had told us. Isabella had always told us she would never be scared away from us ever since she found out about us and then when Edward told us she didn't want to be around us we all believed it. My poor Jazz has been tormented by his guilt for almost attacking her. I couldn't believe Edward had let him feel as weighed down and as depressed as he had when it turns out she never blamed Jasper and was never scared away by him!

I listened as Isabella explained the night Jane and Alec found her and I interrupted to ask one question I couldn't figure out.

"Why didn't you and Alec kill Be-Isabella when you were sent to her?" I wondered if Jane had found their bond then and apparently my expression betrayed my thoughts when Jane laughed.

"In case you were thinking I fell in love with her when I saw her the answer is no. my gift and Alec's were not working so we became intrigued and took her to see Aro. Turns out Aro's gift wouldn't work either so we offered Isabella a choice and she chose us" Jane explained and I was slightly disappointed that there was no instant change of heart for Jane, that would have been so romantic.

"Why would you chose to become a monster and worse a member of the guard?!" Edward snarled and I mentally face palmed. He really needed to learnt to shut his mouth at times and quit while ahead.

"Because I wanted to eventually track you down" Isabella slyly answered and I wondered what her angle was right now.

"See Bella love, you do still want me and want us" He tried to charm her but it didn't take an idiot to realise it wasn't working.

"No Edward I wanted to track you down and finally get some answers and possible rip you apart but I may let Jane do that. She has been so eager, haven't you my love?" Isabella asked Jane in a sickly sweet voice that retained venom underneath. I shuddered at the image of Isabella killing Edward. It was so difficult to see sweet, little Bella do that. But then again she wasn't sweet, little Bella any more. She was Isabella now, someone who was confident, strong and dangerous.

"Indeed I have. I still am so watch your place Cullen because the last thing you want to do is see how much more it will take before I act on my desire. After all you did break the law by revealing what you were then again when you left Isabella because she still knew. That means you left an exposure threat. Tut tut" Jane smirked threateningly and I couldn't help but hope they wouldn't take action against us for the law break. Thanks to Isabella's shielding of them I cant see anything that they have planned and it put me on edge, I wasn't used to not seeing a potential danger to the family and what they were planning. So I am going to pray to every deity out there that Isabella can forgive Edward for his boneheaded mistake.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Belly's back! And she's a vampire now! Words cannot describe how awesome this is to me right now. I finally don't have to watch my strength when I give her a bear hug. And now I can wrestle with her, I bet it'd be fun to wrestle Belly with her being in the Volturi and everything.

Though even I know I wont get to hug her or play fight her any time soon. She did just make it pretty clear she was extremely pissed off with us all and I don't blame her. We all thought she wanted us gone even though we knew how much she loved us. Man dickward is so dead for what he said to her. Hopefully with time I can get Isabella to be my Belly button again. I hope this doesn't sound cruel but I kind of don't know where I stand on the whole Jane and Isabella wanting to kill Edward thing. I mean he is my brother and all and at times he isn't so depressing and annoying but at the same time what he did was so not cool. Especially then having the nerve to lie to all of us.

Unlike Edward and possibly other in my family, namely Carlisle I would suspect, I don't have any problem with Isabella and Jane. Granted Carlisle more than likely only has an issue because Edward wants Isabella not because they're both women. But to me it is blindingly obvious those two are mates. Like Rosie said Jane acted how I did when those two fought the newborns. Plus if Edward and Isabella were mates not only would he not have been able to hurt her like he did, but her would have realised she was his mate before knowing who she was. He would have looked into her eyes when she had the mask on and known that whoever was under that mask was his mate.

"Well now, why don't we all just calm down and focus on coming up with a plan of defence instead? We have already suffered one wall breaking and I would like to avoid having any more knocked down" Carmen intercepted the conversation and possibly saved Edward from saying something else to set Jane off.

"Of course, after all that is why we are all here. However I would like to ask that my family be allowed to talk with Bella at some point so that we can resolve the past with her. If that is all right with you as well dear Bella" Carlisle asked and I began praying she agreed so I could tell her how sorry I am.

"That's fine is she agrees Carlisle" Tanya agreed.

Isabella looked to Jane who shrugged non-committally to her unvoiced question. A few moments later and heavy sigh and she nodded.

"Fine, we'll talk to you whenever we next find an appropriate time and we have had time to calm down" she answered and I couldn't help myself as I let out a fist pump and shouted out.

"YES!" Suddenly every head in the room had turned to me and I just shrugged.

"What can a guy not show how happy he is"

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

My Emmett certainly was amusing. When he let out his fist pump and his shout I turned to look at him and couldn't help but smile brightly at his light heartedness and his ability to always look at things in a positive way. While the rest of us were all probably uneasy and scared of the new Isabella, Emmett remained happy and hopeful. One of the endless things I loved about him with all my heart. Most people thought this meant he didn't take things seriously but in fact he did, he just didn't let the seriousness of any situation dampen his mood.

I removed my hand from his and stood, his face became clouded with his confusion but that soon transformed into his big, dimpled grin that melted me inside as I pushed our chairs as close as physically possible. Sitting back in my chair I lifted his arm that had previously been holding my hand and draped it over my shoulders allowing me to snuggle into his side and be in the one place I always felt safest and happiest.

"Right then what does everyone propose we do in regards to training?" Eleazar asked us all and I began to think of an answer.

"Actually perhaps first we should ask who has experience fighting against newborns?" Irina supplemented and I watched as Jane, Jasper, Eleazar and Isabella raise their hands. I didn't feel like raising mine because my encounter was won by luck and Isabella's shielding.

"Right then" Jasper spoke taking charge of the situation. "Us four will each take on groups of three to train. And to make it random names will be put in a hat and drawn out. Training sessions will be three hours long each and will alternate. Meaning while one group trains the rest of us get time to ourselves. But then every night a six hour long sparring session will be held between all of us to give us training against all different kinds of abilities. Any questions?" Jasper spoke with such authority and command that I was in awe of my 'twin', he was usually so quiet and in the background but he certainly knew when he needed to step up.

No one went to ask any question or offer up alternative ideas. Then I saw from the corner of my eye, Isabella give Jane a quick peck on her cheek then leave the room quickly. '_What is that all about?_' I wondered briefly. But my question was soon answered when she returned with strips of paper, a pen and a hat. I observed her as she quickly wrote on each piece of paper before folding each piece then tossing them in the hat. I couldn't believe it had taken me as long as it had to figure out who she really was. It seemed so obvious with her and Jane's coldness towards my family and I. Of course if Edward had been honest about what had really happened between him and Bella the day we left I probably would have cracked it a lot sooner. I was a little upset when she had told us she chose this life, given that I would give anything to be human again, but honestly I wasn't angry or going to hold it against her. After all now she was able to stand up to my dickhead of a brother instead of just give in to what he wanted. Something that I will admit annoyed me about her when she was human. And now she was confident in herself which I was proud to see in her. And the more I watched her and Jane the more I was happy for the pair. They acted much more like mates than Bella and Edward ever had. The fact that Jane didn't seem to have to manipulate Isabella to get her way all the time added a big bonus in my books.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

When Isabella had finished writing everyone's name onto strips of paper and had placed them into the hat I looked at her and nodded in thanks. I was thanking her for a lot of things. Agreeing to my plan, assisting in that plan and most importantly I was thanking her for not beating me like she had done Edward. Or trying to at least. I had to wonder how a fight between us would turn out. It would certainly be a challenge.

I took the hat from her and called everyone's attention back to myself.

"Okay the first three names will be with me for their training" I put my hand into the hat and pulled out three pieces of paper.

"Irina, Kate and Emmett" the three nodded in acceptance and I reshuffled the hat.

"The next three are with Jane" I had to stop a chuckle from escaping my throat when those who were left all developed a strong feeling of fear.

"Esme, Alice and Garrett" judging by their emotions each had a feeling of fear and apprehension but Alice and Esme felt relieved. Presumably because they were together. Garrett also felt vengeful. I wonder what Jane had done to him.

"Okay the next three are with Isabella" I prayed as hard as I could that she didn't get Edward as I picked three of the six pieces of paper left. I sighed as I unfolded them. Fate did not listen apparently.

"Carlisle, Carmen and...Edward" I saw Edward develop his cocky smirk and he folded his arms proudly in front of his chest. As though he had just won a prize or been proven correct. I could also feel the smugness and the confidence rolling of him in waves thanks to my ability.

My opinion of Edward had dropped dramatically in the past few days. At first because of his judgmental behavior regarding Jane and Isabella being mates. Then because he was the cause of a lot of my guilt over the past two years. Granted I would feel guilty for attacking Isabella regardless but for Edward to then turn around to the family and say that she wanted us gone because of what I did. I cannot put into words how deeply that had cut into me and then I could feel everyone's pain at having to leave her. Thankfully I have my Alice, she was always there to help pick me up whenever I let the feelings get to me. My pixie of a wife always knew how to put a smile back on my face. Usually by focusing on her love for me and letting me feel how much and how unconditionally she loves me.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I smiled when I heard that Edward and I would be working with Bella. It would give Edward the chance to win back his mate. And I could help along the way if needed by reasoning with Bella. She was always a very reasonable young woman. I have no problem what so ever with her being with another woman, just that she and Edward can now be together. I couldn't wait for the two to fall in love again, Edward would be happy again and we could have a complete family.

What I didn't understand was how now that she had seen Edward again Bella wasn't feeling the mating bond with him. Or how she was fighting it. I was saddened to hear that Edward had lied but I understood if he felt we were a danger to her. He had more strength than I did that I was certain of, I would not be able to leave my Esme in order to protect her. I couldn't imagine the pain Edward must have been feeling for the past two years, knowing that he had broken her heart must have weighed heavily on him all this time. And now to find her in the arms of another, my heart truly went out to my son.

I saw Edward beaming with joy that we had been put in Bella's group and felt happiness surge through me that he was beginning to become happy once more. I had every confidence that Edward and Bella were meant to be. She was the first person to ever capture his attention, he was always so happy around her and they had fallen in love so easily before. She was definitely Edward's mate.

"Okay that leaves Laurent, Tanya and Rosalie to work with Eleazar. Okay now no complaints about groups please otherwise there was absolutely no point in picking people randomly if you all start swapping. This isn't about who you do or do not like personally. This is about learning to fight newborns" Jasper concluded and I nodded in agreement. It was good to see Jasper's military past being used for something good.

Now how was I going to help Bella fall for Edward again?

* * *

**Well, there are their reactions to Isabella being Bella. Just to let you all know Carlisle is not a bad guy. He is just blinded by his favoritism over Edward and if Edward believed Bella to be his mate and still does then Carlisle will believe it as well to make Edward happy. He will eventually change, possibly, we will just have to wait and see.**

**Next Chapter: Newborns, mates and visions. Oh my.**

Until next time, OutProud94


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay with posting this chapter, I have started as a bar tender at night to give me money to get through university and that on top of my studies has left me with little free time to post my chapters. But I think I've gotten settled with it now so will be updating much faster than now. Again very sorry for the delay.  
Thank you for all of the great reviews guys they really mean a lot to me.  
This chapter is definitely not the greatest but the others have a lot more action in them as we near the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – BPOV**

After ending up with Edward and Carlisle in my group my mood dropped from mildly annoyed to full blown pissed off. It was just my luck to get two of the Cullens in my group. Still I did have Carmen with us as well which I hoped would keep me from hurting either of them. Possibly. I didn't really believe that either.

Jane and I were currently occupying one of the love seats in the living room. Her head was resting against my shoulder and I was combing my fingers through her silky hair. Enjoying the feeling of the soft hair sliding against my fingers. The Denalis and Cullens had resumed their discussion of memorable events that had occurred since they had last seen one another. Something Jane and I had no interest in participating in. every few minutes I caught Edward's eyes glaring at us and when he noticed he was caught he quickly reverted his attention back to the conversation.

"So Isabella if you don't mind my asking, how did you get those scars? Not to be too personal I am just stunned as to what can pierce our skin and leave a mark besides our own teeth and venom" Eleazar asked as politely as he could and I debated whether to answer his question. On the one hand he had no actual reason t know about the wolves. On the other hand I had nothing against him personally. He was a friend of Aro's, an ex guard and had been one of the most respectful to Jane and I since we arrived. Besides allowing the Cullens to come here. But again he had previous knowledge of who I was or what Edward had done. Eventually I came to the decision to answer him.

"It was during my first mission with the Volturi actually. Six months after I was turned Jane, Santiago, Felix and I were sent to Forks to investigate a pack of wolf shifters there. I believe the Cullens are familiar with them, are you not?" I asked them accusingly, delighted by the brief shock they encountered.

"Yes we were aware of them. However we have a treaty with them, are you saying they did that to you?" Carlisle inquired but I ignored him and carried on with my story.

"Well we were sent to research them and discover a number of things regarding them. One day while we were there Jane and I were in the woods while Felix and Santiago ran the perimeter of their land. Jan and I heard Felix shout for us and we rushed to find them. When we did the wolves had trapped them and they were trying to fight them off. Long story short Felix got distracted so I ran to help him but then I saw a wolf going for Jane while she was using her gift to subdue most of the wolves. When I had taken care of that wolf, one of them surprised me and gave me these scars and the bite marks around my right shoulder. Though in the end we did manage to get what we needed" I finished the story and Jane was tracing the scars with the tips of her fingers, a dark look across her face. Anger raging behind her eyes.

"Jane, it wasn't your fault. Or Felix's. I do wish you'd finally tell him that you forgive him. The poor man has been terrified to look at you for the last six months" I asked her and she looked into my eyes. Her face completely serious as she spoke

"I will forgive him when the wolf that did this to you is dead" Jane spat out her words and I shook my head at her.

"Jane we can't kill the wolves, Aro made the agreement that unless they step out of line and attack us, then we won't kill them" I tried to reason with her but then her trademark smirk spread across her rose petal lips.

"Exactly" she dead-panned and I rolled my eyes at her. She was certainly talented at keeping a grudge.

The room went into silence for a few moments until a gasp from Alice snapped us all to attention. When I saw the familiar glazed over look in her eyes I knew she was experiencing a vision and from the look of horror and worry on her features it was not a pleasant one.

Jasper was instantly on his knees in front of her, clasping her tiny hands in his larger ones and just by the concentration on his face it was obvious to all of us he was trying to calm her using his gift.

"Alice, what is it my darlin'?" He asked in his soothing voice. Her eyes remained glazed for a quite some time compared to visions she had experienced around me before and it was even more unsettling to us.

When she finally came around from her vision she shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times before addressing the room.

"The vampire..Shaun. He's got an army. The vision it showed them coming to Denali"

"When?"

"How many?"

And a few other questions were thrown towards her and she took a moment to steady herself.

"They come in four months. In the vision I saw a phone get pulled out and it the date was the 22nd of July. There were about thirty in the vision but that could change depending on individual fights reducing the figure or him deciding to turn more people" Alice spewed out her words almost as fast as she could even I was struggling to hear them as she spoke.

"Okay, I'm calling Aro and telling him that we need some more members of the guard to come here and help us" Jane commented and was dialling the number she needed in seconds.

"Aro, yes we have been holding off attacks lately. Aro we are going to need a few mor guards here to help us. The Cullens are here helping and the seer had a vision of an army arriving in Denali in four months time" She recalled down the phone.

"How many my dear?" I heard Aro's slightly high pitched voice ask from the other end of the call.

"Thirty. Though that could fluctuate either way apparently" Jane answered calmly.

"Very well I shall send over Felix, Demetri and I believe Leah would be of use as well. Alec, Sophia, Santiago and Chelsea shall accompany them. I wonder do the Cullens know about the lovely Isabella?" Aro asked and I laughed out loud at that. They sure did.

"Never mind judging by her laugh I just heard I'm going to assume that they do. My that would have been amusing to witness. Anyway time for me to go. I shall have a read of what has transpired when you have finished dealing with the army" Aro hung up the call and I went to Jane and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We may need to begin training like now" And she sighed before planting a chaste but loving peck on my lips.

I had lead Carmen, Carlisle and Edward outside into the back garden and I went to stand in front of them. Scanning my eyes across their faces, I took in each of them. None of them seemed to know what to do at this moment and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay well why don't we get started. First I take it none of you have actually killed a vampire before?" And I got three head shakes telling me I was right.

"Have you ever fought another vampire? And wrestling family members doesn't count" Again I received three no answers.

"Okay then well the first thing you need to know is that newborns have a strength that will be far superior to your own. So don't let them get a hold of you if you can. Second of all they are driven by instinct which can be helpful when fighting them, it allows you to better outsmart them"

They seemed to be taking in what I said so I decided to see what they could do.

"Okay, I'll be the new born. Carmen? How about you try to beat me?" I asked her and she seemed a little hesitant but nodded. She walked so that she was standing in front of me and then she charged me, easily I stepped to the side and avoided her attack. But she was soon back again and I wrapped my arms around her when she ran at me this time before squeezing up until I knew cracks would start to form. I released her when she stopped struggling.

"And that was only with my strength. A newborn would have easily crushed you".

* * *

After my training session Carlisle had asked if he could speak with me and I was about to turn around and say hell no but then I decided I wanted answers from him and I was going to get them.  
Carlisle and I walked until we were away from the house so that no one would over hear us, as per his request. Once we were coming up to a large clearing I noticed something that made me want to strangle Carlisle, though it would have no effect on him. Edward was stood ahead of us, his cocky smile in place and his hands held behind his back.

"Carlisle what is this?!" I shouted at the man I had once looked up to.

"I thought you wished to talk to me alone and yet you seem to have invited Edward"

"Bella I do wish to talk to you and what I wish to talk to you about involves Edward so I though I would get us some privacy so that we can clear things up and sort some things out. I didn't think that you would mind" he held his hands up as a sign of peace and I rolled my eyes.

"If you didn't think I would mind then why did you feel the need to trick me into this by not mentioning Edward until now Carlisle? That tells me you knew I would not agree to this if he was coming along!" I was enraged with the pair of them and began walking back to the house until Edward had rushed in front of me, blocking my path.

"Love don't be angry with Carlisle he just wants what is best for us" He patronized me and attempted to place his hands on my waist but I stood back from his and growled lowly.

"Don't call me Love Edward I am not your love any more. And what is best?"

"Bella I just wanted to ask you why you are with the Volturi, we don't think that is a wise choice on your part. And we needed to do this away from Jane so that you didn't feel any pressure to say you are hers. We want you away from her influence on you. I just want you and Edward to work things out so you can go back to being mates and we can be a family again" Carlisle yammered on and my anger was continuing to rise.

"WHAT?! How dare you! Let me make a few things quite clear right now for both of you. I am not your mate Edward. I never was and never will be! I am Jane's, gladly so. And I am with the Volturi because they gave me one thing I wanted for six months after you left, the chance to get my revenge on your fucking coven for abandoning me. And because of them I met Jane, the one person who I couldn't live without. Now if you'll excuse me I have had enough of this nonsense and I am going back to my mate" I slammed my shoulder into Edward as I passed him, knocking him slightly off balance.

I was stopped when an arm wrapped itself around my right bicep.

"Bella you are my mate, why can you not see this?!" Edward bellowed and I quickly threw up my physical shield, sending him flying away from me.

"My name is Isabella not Bella and I am not yours. If I was your mate you would have known it when you saw me with my mask on for christ's sake!" I raced back to the house and into Jane's calming arms.

I felt her tense when I first blurred into her arms but when she caught on that it was me she relaxed and wrapped her arms around me.

"What's bothering you my love?" She cooed out and I felt my anger creeping back into my body.

"Carlisle tricked me into meeting Edward and it turned out they wanted to make me see that I belong with Edward and with the Cullens" I snarled out and I didn't need to see Jane's face to read her anger.

"He. Did. What?" Jane asked slowly, punctuating each word.

"You heard me Jane! God they are infuriating! I want to- Argh I want to kill them" I knew the others in the house could hear every word but I didn't care. They needed to know I wasn't going to tolerate them trying to control my life for much longer.

"Don't worry my Isabella, they will soon get what is coming to them, that I promise you" She purred into my ear, running her hands up and down my sides. I felt her lips place feathery kisses along my neck. Her little hands making their way to the ties and fastens on my clothing causing them to fall from my body. I guess I could deal with the Cullens another time, right now I had better things to do with my time.

* * *

Jane and I emerged downstairs after hearing a loud crashing sound coming from the living room and what we saw had both of us confused. Edward was lying on the wooden flooring that had cracked and dented around him. Jasper was being restrained by Emmett, Eleazar and Garret. Alice was trying to calm him down and everyone else was standing around the two as though getting ready to intercede again.

"What in the world is going on?" Jane asked.

"Jasper attacked Edward after he raised his hand to Alice. Now we're trying to calm everything down again but jasper is projecting his anger onto us all" Kate gritted out, sounding like she was struggling to control herself. I cast my shield around the room to relieve everyone of Jasper's gift. I hoped it would give us time to calm him before I couldn't hold it any more.

"And what did Alice do to get Edward to want to hit her?" I asked perplexed.

"She was telling him to back off from you and that you were right saying he'd have known you were his mate when the Cullens first arrived her. She was telling him to give up with his obsession and move on already. He didn't like that evidently. Especially when Carlisle finally relented and accepted that the two of you were not mates" Irina answered my question with Laurent holding her protectively to himself.

Edward hissed at her words and Jane gave him a short but painful blast of her gift making him shut up as he righted himself. Jasper finally calmed down and began hugging Alice into him.

The peaceful moment was shattered by three newborns charging into the house. Snarling and throwing those nearest to them to the sides. Jane immediately acted and had them collapsing on the ground in pain. I let out a sigh of relief as I believed that to have worked against them. But it was never that easy with these newborns. One of the two males jumped up and headed straight for Esme, he was immune to Jane apparently, just as he reached out to grab hold of her Emmett had him gripped by the arm and yanked him away, throwing him away from her. Garrett reacted and soon had the newborn taken care of with the help of Kate which I was impressed to see.

Eleazar, Laurent and Emmett were ripping the other male newborn apart when Jane reached to tear the head of the female newborn from her shoulders Jasper and Tanya both let out a shout.

"NO!" And Tanya had lunged at me sending us both to the ground. I used my superior strength to flip our positions and wrapped my hands around her throat.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Give me one reason not to do to you what I was about to do to her?" I spat at her and it was Jasper who answered my question.

"Isabella that's her mate" Well that I was not expecting.

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it, Tanya has found her mate who will be described in the next chapter. And now we know an army is coming for them. The army will arrive in chapter 18.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter/story.  
**

**Next chapter: Training, Powers and the Volturi guard come back into the story which not everyone is happy about.**


End file.
